Madness In Wonderland
by ELi Shikiyori
Summary: An assistant shop keeper, a porcelain Gothic Lolita doll, a magic mirror and a kingdom damned for destruction. Throw in some annoying friends and blood-thirsty demons and you have mission impossible! Be sure your boss gives you a raise on this one...
1. The Assistant Shopkeeper

**Blackimi: **Oh my gosh! My first fanfic!

**Amu:** Let me guess, this is AMUTO?

**Blackimi:** Of course! WOOHOO!

**Ikuto:** YES!

**Blackimi:** IKUTO - SAMA! (glomps)

**Amu:** Great, another deranged fan... (rolls eyes)

**Blackimi:** You really shouldn't insult those who write these stories... You never know how they may turn out...

**Ikuto**: When am I gonna kiss her?

**Blackimi:** Patience is a virtue, you perverted cat. As for your question, not for a while but-

**Amu:** YES!

**Ikuto:** NOOOO!

**Blackimi:** SHUT UP! Like i said earlier, not for a while BUT, to keep you entertained, Amu shall be wearing nothing but cute Gothic Lolita Outfits!

**Amu:** NOOOOO!

**Ikuto:** YESSSSS!

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA BECAUSE IF I DID, I'D PUT AN ACTUAL KISSING SCENE BETWEEN IKUTO AND AMU!_

* * *

_**Madness in Wonderland…**_

_The Shopkeeper's Assistant_

_Black_kimono_otaku_

* * *

**_-*Ikuto's P.O.V.*-_**

"Hey mister! How much is this dinosaur?" a little boy screamed at me. I rolled my eyes "That cost fifty yen…" I sighed.

"Are you serious? Can you give me a discount?" he cried out again. "Depends, how much do you have?" I leaned against the counter top and eyed the particular toy. The boy pulled out forty yen.

I finally gave in. "Here." I handed him the toy and only took thirty-five. "Thanks!" the child squealed delightedly as he took off out the door…

I rested my head on my hands and scanned all the toys around me. I never knew that working as an assistant in a toyshop would be exhausting! Being flocked by kids, all screaming out that they want this toy, arranging the mess they leave behind, breaking up fights between three or four kids…

I didn't want this job in the first place! However, what can I do, I needed the money! And compared to the other job offerings, the pay here was triple than what they were offering…

I ran my fingers through my midnight blue hair before proceeding to the storage at the back. There were about five boxes filled with new toys that needed unpacking. I sat down on a chair and sliced open the top of the first box. It was filled with Barbie dolls… _Ugh_… I brought the box out to the store and began to place them on the shelves.

Finally, I had one more box to go. I was just about to slice it open when I read the words: _Fragile Handle with Care!_ I opened the box slowly to find it filled with porcelain dolls…

Huh, must be a new addition. These were new. I carried the box gently in my arms as I brought it to the store. There was an empty section near the counter, with three vacant shelves. I began to unpack the dolls slowly and carefully. There were different kinds. No two were the same…

But the one on the bottom… was what caught my attention…

Her skin was pale yet creamy; her lips were slightly parted. Her eyes were like deep pools of liquid gold and her bubble gum pink hair was fixed stylishly into a loose and messy ponytail… Her expression was nonchalant…

She dressed in a black and grey Lolita dress with fishnet leggings and knee-high boots. In addition, she had a small black cape with a hood that had cat ears attached to it.

For a doll, she was gorgeous! I seemed hesitant to place her on the shelf… I mean, this kind of doll should be placed in a museum!

Reluctantly, I placed her beside the English doll. It was the spot closest to the counter where I worked…

I took a step backward. The Lolita doll's eyes seemed to follow me; saying, "_So, what do you plan to do now, huh_?"

"There's nothing to do here actually. I guess I just better close up…" I muttered. She seemed to respond, "_Fine, do whatever you want. It's your life, not mine_."

"You're right, it's my life…" I sighed then shook my head "What the heck has gotten into me? I'm talking to a doll!"

* * *

**_-*Normal P.O.V.*-_**

The young man closed the lights and locked up the back room. He turned once more to the mysterious; intimidating Lolita doll before leaving the shop…

The doll's eyes followed him as he walked down the nearly empty street. Her face remained vacant and her pale skin seemed luminescent in the darkness of the toy store…

Her golden eyes glowed in the dark…

* * *

**Blackimi:** YAY! I'm done!

**Amu:** That wasn't so bad...

**Ikuto**: What the fuck am I doing working in a toy shop?

**Blackimi:** Watch your language, you cat-eared cosplaying pervert! (suddenly brings out a pen)

**Ikuto:** (smirks) What are you gonna do, stab me to death?

**Blackimi:** (twists the pen and a scythe suddenly forms in her hands) (I DID NOT TAKE THIS FROM PERCY JACKSON! I'VE HAD THIS IDEA LONG BEFORE THE MOVIE CAME OUT!)

**Ikuto:** Oh shit...

(the chase begins)

**Amu:** Whatever. Those two idiots... **_R&R!_**


	2. The Porcelain Lolita Doll

**Blackimi:** I can't believe it! Updating already! Thanks to MahCandyBoo22, bma925, Vampiress-Hannah-Tsukiyomi, DeadlySilentAnimeLover, xXxKittyAmber x PuppyDantexXx for their awesome reviews! cookies and plushies for you! (throws cookies and plushies)

**Ikuto:** So when do me and Amu make out?

**Amu:** IDIOT!

**Blackimi: **Shall I chop off your OTHER testicle this time? (brings out pen/scythye)

**Ikuto:** NO! Um, _BLACKIMI DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING! BECAUSE IF SHE DID, ME AND AMU WOULD HAVE A REAL KISSING SCENE!_

* * *

_**Madness In Wonderland…**_

_The Porcelain Lolita Doll…_

_Black_kimono_otaku_

* * *

_**-*Normal P.O.V.*-**_

_The girl ran around wildly; aimlessly… just desperate to get away… her golden eyes darted around anxiously as she scanned the darkness around her._

_She stopped. Short of breath. Her pink hair tumbled in front of her face and she brushed them angrily away… Suddenly, the silence of the night was shattered…_

_A shrill screech echoed through the air! The girl gasped and whirled around just in time to see a dark menacing figure lunge at her with blood red eyes and bared teeth…_

* * *

_**-*Ikuto's P.O.V.*-**_

I opened the door to the shop. Before I flicked open the light, a golden glow from the counter top caught my attention…

The porcelain Lolita doll stared at me with her golden eyes. "What the…?" I murmured as I picked her up. I knew that I left her on the shelf… but what was she doing now, lying down on the top of my work space?

Maybe the shopkeeper moved her by accident…

I sighed as I put her back on beside the English doll. I glanced at the clock. Fifteen minutes before opening…

_Let the madness begin…!_

"Mom! I want that doll!" a little girl screamed as she pointed to a porcelain Native American doll. I rolled my cobalt blue eyes boredly… The porcelain dolls were an immediate hit with the girls… They crowded around them, their eyes shining with greed and desire… I just had to pull apart two children who were fighting over the porcelain Egyptian doll… Whoever said that women were the weaker sex hasn't met these girls! They would probably grow up to be wrestlers or boxers!

At the corner of my eye, the pink haired Lolita girl remained untouched, hidden behind the English doll… I was wishing that the day would go on without any of the girls noticing her… I really didn't want to loose this doll for some insane reason…

Suddenly, to my horror, a little girl pulled away the English doll, revealing the Lolita…

A group of girls squealed in delight as they all spotted the porcelain Lolita at the same time… _uh-oh_…

"I want it!"

"It's mine!"

"I saw it first!"

"Give me that doll!"

"Moooooooom!"

The girls reached out to her at the same time… But I was quicker… "Oh, sorry, that doll isn't for sale." I said as I snatched her from the shelf.

"What?"

"Why?"

"Give it to me!"

"Sorry, it's been reserved by some other customer." I lied, keeping up my poker face.

A girl tried to snatch it from me but I raised it up to where it was out of reach. Thank god for my cat like reflexes… "I'll pay you twice the amount that customer offered!" a mother cried out as she tried to calm down her screaming daughter.

"Forget that! I'll pay you triple!"

"Quadruple!"

"I'm fun in bed!"

_Jesus Christ, what was wrong with these women? _I tried to hide away my disgust as I shook my head "Sorry but no…"

I weaved through the commotion of girls to get to the storage room… "Man, you can stir up quite a crowd." I whispered to her.

She just stared at me boredly and her golden eyes winked under the light.

I sighed and placed her on a nearby chair. She tilted slightly to the side and I straightened her out. Her eyes watched me as I made my way out. They were intense and mysterious…

_Weird…_

The screaming crowd had ceased as each girl finally found the doll for them. No one even seemed to remember that pink haired Lolita girl anymore!

_Thank goodness for that!_

I resumed my place behind the counter and began to accept the money customers were handing me in exchange for the toy or toys they desired…

Finally, all the porcelain dolls were sold out… Those dolls were eye catching…

Suddenly, my mind wandered off to a certain doll in the storage room out back…

The last child just left the building and I slumped on the counter, exhausted. It was closing time now and I was thankful for that… now I could go home and rest…

Then… what was I going to do with that doll out back?

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a faint thump from the storage room…

_An intruder…?_

I tiptoed towards the back. I opened the door slightly and peeked in cautiously.

There was no sign of anyone… I was just about to forget about the whole thing when I suddenly noticed something.

_The Lolita girl was missing!_

The chair I placed her in was now empty…

Did a girl sneak in here and take her? Impossible… but there was so much fussing earlier. Anybody could have just sneaked here while a customer distracted me.

I crept into the storage room, peeking behind boxes. I kept a constant look out on the door. It was the only way in… so it was the only way out…

"This is crap!" I cursed and turned to head back out.

Suddenly, I was shoved up to a wall.

I tired to shake free but my attacker had a firm grip! Then I felt something cold press onto my back…

"I wouldn't struggle if I were you…" a silky voice whispered in my ear "One false move and I could accidentally… slit you from head… to toe…"

"Who are you?" I whispered. I was whirled around and a dagger put to my throat…

Before me stood a girl with bubble gum pink hair and golden eyes in a black and grey Lolita dress, along with a cape with fishnet leggings and knee-high boots. She had pale yet creamy skin and a nonchalant look on her angelic face…

"My name's Amu. Hinamori Amu…"

* * *

**Blackimi: **Second chappie done! Hope that was satisfying enough!

**Ikuto: **Why is my strawberry pointing a dagger to my throat?

**Amu:** DO I GET TO KILL HIM? :D

**Blackimi:** Sorry, but no. If I let you, I wouldn't have a story and i would have an angry mob of both Ikuto and AMUTO fans trying to kill me, ne?

**Ikuto:** I wish they would...

**Blackimi:** (smiles sweetly while twirling the pen/scythe in her hands) What did you say, you pedophile?

**Ikuto:** _**R&R**_ (starts running)

**Amu:** Aren't you gonna chase him?

**Blackimi:** Meh, too lazy...


	3. The Magic Mirror

**Blackimi:** Hello! I'm back!

**Ikuto:** Oh, shit... the scythe wielding retard is back...

**Amu:** For once, I agree with the cosplaying pervert.

**Blackimi:** Awww, you're all so mean! Except my lovely reviewers: **Vampiress-Hannah-Tsukiyomi, Foxgrl18, MahCandyBoo22, bma925, DeadlySilentAnimeLover and xXxKittyAmber x PuppyDantexXx** (gives cookies) THANK YOU SO MUCH

**Blackimi:** And all of you who put my story on their favorites list, alert list, author alert list and favorite authors list: x**XxKittyAmber x PuppyDantexXx, Vampiress-Hannah-Tsukiyomi, Astraeazx, MahCandyBoo22, Foxgrl18, kikizoey and h4rmony** (gives more cookies) THANK YOU ALL!

**Amu:** That was long...

**Blackimi: **HEY! EVERY REVIEWER, FAVORITER, READER AND AMUTO LOVER COUNTS!

**Ikuto: **Yeah, cuz AMUTO makes the world go round ;3

**Blackimi:** Save it for Amu, cat boy. NOW DO THE DISCLAIMER!

**Ikuto: **The things I do for AMUTO... (sigh) _BLACKIMI DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA BECAUSE IF SHE DID, AMU AND I WOULD HAVE AN ACTUAL KISSING SCENE!_

**Blackimi: **Good boy. Now have some catnip.

* * *

_**Madness In Wonderland…**_

_The Magic Mirror…_

_Black_kimono_otaku_

* * *

_**-*Normal P.O.V.*-**_

Ikuto stared incredulously at Amu… There was no way! This girl was, without a doubt, the Lolita doll!

"Th-this is impossible!" he whispered "But, you're a doll! You cannot be-!" "Alive?" Amu finished "I know, takes some getting used to, but I think you'll survive." The young girl lowered the dagger from his throat. She slid it into a sheath on her belt and folded her arms across her chest.

"Who are you?" Amu demanded. Ikuto could sense the firm authority in her voice, even underneath all the silk…

"My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I think I have the right to ask what you're doing here." Ikuto rubbed his neck, trying to erase the cold feeling of Amu's knife.

"And I think I have the right not to answer." Amu shrugged her shoulders "Anyway, I have better things to attend to."

With that, she briskly walked past Ikuto and into the shop. He chased after her and found the pinkette making her way to the small bathroom.

"Amu, what do you think you're doing?" Ikuto asked. Amu grabbed his hand and yanked him into the cramped up space with her. She closed then locked the door behind him.

The two were uncomfortably close and Ikuto could smell the strawberry scented shampoo wafting from Amu's hair. He was a head taller than she was.

"Just shush… I'm working on it..." Amu whispered as she pulled out her dagger. Then, she placed the tip to the mirror.

"You'll probably want to turn away." Amu suggested "What? Why?" Ikuto asked. She didn't respond…

In one swift movement, she sliced the mirror from top to bottom… A blinding white light flashed and the two lost their vision for a split second.

When they regained their sight, Ikuto saw that the mirror had turned into a dark doorway…

Cool night air washed over the couple…

_What… the hell was going on here?_

"What is that?" Ikuto cried out. "A door, isn't it obvious?" Amu sighed. "Yes, I can see that! But a door to where?" Ikuto rolled his eyes. The girl smiled "A door to the place where I'm from."

"You mean you don't live here?"

"Do I look like I do?"

"No… So where are you from?"

"Just this place called… Seiyo…"

Ikuto blinked "Seiyo? Never heard of it. Does it even exist?" "Of course it exists. Where else do you think I would have come from, huh?" Amu said in matter-of-fact tone.

Ikuto thought about what she said and just let slide. Suddenly Amu took a step closer to the doorway.

"Wait." Ikuto tugged back on her hand, pulling her back next to him "Are you sure it's safe?"

Amu glanced at him, to the doorway and then back to Ikuto. "No, most likely, we're going to get killed the second we step right through that door way."

Ikuto's cobalt blue eyes widened "Then, shouldn't we not go through?"

"Don't have much of a choice there, Ikuto. We have to go through." Amu said softly.

"Amu," Ikuto demanded "Are you partially insane?"

Amu grinned at the young boy "Ikuto, where we're going, madness… is everything there…!"

Then, she pulled Ikuto through the doorway with her. He closed his eyes as he felt the cold air blow against his face.

"Ikuto, open your eyes…" Amu whispered in his ear. Ikuto did as he was told and took in the sight before him…

They were in a dark forest. Moonlight flooded through the trees, illuminating the night. There was a light mist and the air was cool and crisp.

At the corner of his eye, Ikuto saw shapeless figures daring through the shadows, looking nothing more than tricks of light.

This place… was nothing like he'd ever seen before!

Both mysterious, menacing… and madness was in the air…

"Ikuto," Amu smiled; her golden eyes glowing in the moonlight "Welcome to Seiyo, world of Madness…!"

* * *

**Blackimi:** THAT WAS SUCH A FRIGGING SHORT CHAPTER! (grabs pen and threatens to kill herself) GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD!

**Ikuto:** YES! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!

**Blackimi:** And, God, please take care of Amu while I'm gone. Send in a few mice so she won't starve.

**Ikuto:** Wait... what?

**Blackimi:** THE SECRET OF WHERE I HAVE KEPT AMU PRISONER FOR THIS CHAPTER SHALL DIE ALONG WITH ME! GOODBYE SICK; DEMENTED WORLD!

**Ikuto:** OH HELL NO! (tackles Blackimi to the ground) WHERE'S MY STRAWBERRY? YOU MANIC! YOU RETARD! YOU SICK SADISTIC EMO PERSON!

**Blackimi: **YOU'LL NEVER FIND HER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(Blackimi's phone starts ringing)

**Blackimi: **Hello?

**Tadase: **Umm, Blackimi - san, why is Hinamori - san tied to my bed wearing nothing but a tank top and shorts?

**Ikuto:** YOU SENT HER TO THE KIDDY KING'S HOUSE?

**Blackimi: **XP

**Ikuto: **I'LL KILL YOU!

**Blackimi: **YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! (starts running away)

**Ikuto: **COME BACK HERE, BITCH! (runs after while holding the pen)

**Tadase:** Ummm, please _**R&R**_

**Blackimi:** That idiot, Ikuto. That's not my scythe. It's a regular pen. Hehehehehe...


	4. Seiyo, World Of Madness

**Blackimi:** (spinning around in a spinny chair) WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**Ikuto: **Yo, idiot. The readers are here.

**Blackimi:** WHAT? (spins around slowly to face readers while stroking Yoru's hair) Velcome. I've been expecting you...

**Ikuto:** What the fuck are you doing?

**Blackimi: **It adds drama to the atmosphere. And besides, I've always wanted to do that! ^_^

**Ikuto:** The only thing you add to the atmosphere is stupidity, you fool.

**Blackimi:** (ignores and continues to stroke Yoru's hair) I vould like to thank all vho reviewed, favorited, and alerted my story. You shall all receive cookies and Yoru plushies! (gives cookies and plushies)

**Blackimi: **And for all vho put me on alert and or on their favorite authors list, my deepest gratitude! Ikuto plushies and brownies for you! (throws brownies and plushies)

**Ikuto:** Are you done yet?

**Blackimi: **No. Yoru, do the disclaimer!

**Yoru: **_BLACKIMI - CHAN DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA ~NYA! BECAUSE IF SHE DID, SHE'D PUT A REAL KISSING SCENE BETWEEN IKUTO AND AMU ~NYA!_

**Blackimi:** Good kitty. Now have some catnip!

* * *

_**Madness In Wonderland…**_

_Seiyo, world of Madness…_

_Black_kimono_otaku_

_

* * *

_

_**-*Amu's P.O.V.*-**_

Ikuto stared in wonder at the menacing forest around us. I grimaced. _Home sweet home…_

"Where are we?" Ikuto whispered. I looked around.

All the trees were gnarled and bare. A carpet of dead leaves surrounded us; the barest movement sent a crunching sound in the air.

"The western forest… Dry, dead; dangerous… Some of the darkest creatures in Seiyo reside here…" I narrowed my eyes.

Ikuto suddenly grew stiff and rigid, his eyes scanning the area. "You can sense them right? You see their shadows?" I whispered.

"Don't look!" I hissed when Ikuto turned his head slightly. "Don't look, you don't want to see them, you don't want them to see you…" It seems that my warning came too late…

A group of dark; cloaked beings stepped out from the shadows. Their pale eyes glowed menacingly in the moonlight…

I stood protectively in front of Ikuto; one hand holding onto his own while the other was on the hilt of my dagger… "Night-walkers," I whispered "Evil scheming creatures… tricking innocents into getting lost and walking into the traps of much more fowler beings…"

They took a step closer to us.

"Stay back!" I ordered as I drew my blade. The moonlight winked off the metal and the Night-walkers stopped in their tracks…

"_I… I know that blade…_" the one in the front of the line hissed "_That hilt, those carvings…_" its eyes widened "_You! The lost one! Who they're all looking for!_"

"Shut up, vermin!" I snarled, "You're bound to sell me out! You're on their side aren't you?"

"_We… aren't on anyone's side…_" another one hissed.

"That means you aren't on my side either…" I growled, "I can't trust you…"

"_We shall grant you safe and quiet passage… we shall tell no one…_" the first one whispered.

"You'll only lead us into the traps of some other creature. Probably one that's hungry! That has always been your nature, hasn't it?" I snarled.

"Amu… maybe they can help us." Ikuto whispered.

"You don't trust these kinds of creatures, Ikuto. I was taught that. "I replied, "It's the reason why I'm still alive."

"Then how do you plan to get us out of here?" Ikuto protested.

At the corner of my eye, the Night-walkers took a step closer.

"I said, stay back!"

Suddenly, a wall of fire erupted in a line before us!

The Night-walkers drew back, their eyes wide with rage and fear. They hissed angrily as they tried to avoid the light.

"Come on!" I cried as I took off running, dragging Ikuto along with me. We ran through the forest, darting in different directions until we reached the end of the forest and into an open field.

We collapsed to the ground exhausted.

I flopped down on my back beside Ikuto. We both looked at each other at the same time.

"See, we didn't need their help. They wouldn't have done it anyway…" I panted.

"What happened back there?" Ikuto asked, "Where did that wall of fire come from?"

I sat up, "That was me. Night-walkers hate light or anything bright. Hence their name."

"But how did you do that?" Ikuto demanded. I sighed then snapped my fingers in front of his face.

My hand suddenly ignited with fire…

Ikuto jumped up in surprise "Woah!"

I waved my hand and the fire slowly snuffed out. "I have powers Ikuto. I'm half witch."

"And you expect me to believe you?" Ikuto rolled his eyes. "Well, after all you've seen, wouldn't you?" I asked.

He opened his mouth to reply but then decided not to.

"What… were they talking about? I mean, the lost one? What the heck does that mean?" he groaned.

I looked away and got up to my feet "Come on, we have to get moving. The sooner I accomplish what I've come for, the sooner you get to go back home…"

I lifted the hood of my cape over my head and placed my dagger back in its sheath…

We walked across the field and into a bushy meadow.

"Ikuto, get under here." I whispered quietly as I pushed away a couple of bushes to reveal a ditch.

"Huh? Why?" he stared at me curiously.

"Because, I can see that you're exhausted and it's so late at night." I sighed. "I'm not tired." Ikuto refused.

I rolled my eyes and got into the ditch. "Come on." I took his hand and tugged him in "It's quite comfy actually."

* * *

_**-*Ikuto's P.O.V.*-**_

I grudgingly got into the hole with her. My feet sank into the deep lush grass. Amu went down into a half lying-half sitting position and made herself comfortable.

I sat down next to her. As soon as I did, I felt exhaustion hit me. She was right; it was comfy… and surprisingly spacious…

Amu yawned and half closed her eyes.

"Will you really be able to get me home?" I asked. "I think so." She replied. "What do you mean you think so?" I glared at her, "You were able to get to my world. Can't you do that again?"

"It's not that easy… but I promise, I'll get you back home. As soon as I finish my business here," Amu blinked sleepily "you can get back to your old life…"

I closed my eyes and sighed. Once I opened them again, Amu was already asleep… I studied her face before leaning against her, resting my head on top of her own. She tipped so her head was on my shoulder.

I closed my eyes and soon, I was fast asleep…

* * *

_Coming soon on Madness In Wonderland..._

_A dark figure suddenly dropped down from the tree branch above us. It landed behind Amu and wrapped its bony arms around her torso. It grabbed Amu's knife and put it against her own throat._

_"I wouldn't try anything if I were you, or else…" it tipped the blade and slowly dragged it down._

_ Amu's eyes widened and she gritted her teeth as blood from the new cut on her skin trickled down her pale neck_

_

* * *

_**Blackimi: **I have decided to do a kindness for my readers and show them a preview for the next chapter : _The Wandering Swordsman..._

**Ikuto: **WHO DARES HURT MY AMU? WAS IT YOU? (points to Blackimi)

**Blackimi: **I wrote it, so technically, yeah.

**Ikuto: **I'LL KILL YOU, YOU MANGY MAGGOT!

**Blackimi: **Sure, if you're brave enough to jump into my 10 ft. deep pool where I am currently in, floating on an inflatable chair.

(Ikuto freezes.)

**Ikuto: **Damn it...

**Blackimi:** IN YOUR FACE YOU SICK CHILD MOLESTER!

(Ikuto suddenly leaves and comes back with a dart shooter)

**Ikuto: **Do you know what this is for?

**Blackimi: **Shooting darts, why? What are you- OH HELL NO!

zzzZZZZiiiNnGGG!

(the chair deflates)

**Blackimi: **AGH! NO! THE BUTTON! THE BUTTON!

**Ikuto: **What button?

**Blackimi: **THE BUTTON WHICH OPENS THE DOOR TO MY UNDERGROUND CHAMBER WHERE I HAVE LOCKED AMU IN! IT'S WET AND NOW IT WON'T WORK!

**Ikuto: **DAMN IT!

**Blackimi:** BUT THERE IS A PASSCODE AND A MAP TO THE UNDERGROUND CHAMBER!

**Ikuto: **YES!

**Blackimi: **BUT THEY'RE BOTH WRITTEN ON THE SAME PIECE OF PAPER WHICH HAPPENS TO BE IN MY POCKET RIGHT NOW!

**Ikuto: **NO!

**Blackimi: **(gurgles) **_R&R _** (chokes then sinks underwater)

**Ikuto: **(runs away and starts digging in the front yard) AMU! AMU, WHERE ARE YOU?

**Blackimi: **(comes up to the surface) Freak. He really believed I didn't know how to swim... Hehehehe... (floats on the water then brings out a red button) You gotta love technology. Everything's WATERPROOF now! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	5. The Wandering Swordsman

**Blackimi: **I have returned, my pretties!

**Amu:** How long did you plan to keep me in that god forsaken chamber?

**Ikuto: **(walks in) My strawberry is lost and- OMG! AMU! (glomps)

**Amu:** IKUTO? GET OFF!

**Ikuto: **NO WAY! IF I LET YOU GO, THAT SADISTIC MANIAC WILL TAKE YOU AWAY AND HIDE YOU FROM ME!

**Blackimi:** (TT^TT) I'm hurt, Ikuto-kun... (crawls under the emo table)

**Amu:** Blackimi-baka would like to thank all of you who reviewed, Favorited, and alerted her story. Here's some brownies for all of you! (throws brownies)

**Ikuto: **And this idiot (points under the table) forgot to mention that Amu's outfit is posted on her profile so check out what my smexy little strawberry is wearing.

**Blackimi: **I would also like to thank all those who put me on Author Alert and or on their favorite Authors list! i am honored! (gives pieces of chocolate cake)

**Ikuto: **Are you trying to give your readers diabetes? Sadist (kicks under the table)

**CHOMP!**

**Ikuto: **SHIT! SHE BIT ME! THAT DERANGED ANIMAL BIT ME! NOW I'M GONNA DIE CUZ OF RABIES! ARGH!

**Amu: **(sighs) _BLACKIMI - -BAKA DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA BECAUSE IF SHE DID, SHE'LL PUT IN A REAL KISSING SCENE BETWEEN IKUTO AND I! _(blushes)

* * *

_**Madness In Wonderland…**_

_The Wandering Swordsman…_

_Black_kimono_otaku_

_

* * *

_

_**-*Normal P.O.V.*-**_

_The girl slowly walked down the bare corridor, her feet making soft tapping noises against the tiled marble floor…_

_She glanced around suspiciously then at the silver glass door in front of her before turning the doorknob…_

"_What are you doing here?" the young girl called out with hard authority in her silky voice to the man standing a few feet before her. He smiled sweetly and inclined his head "Princess."_

_She narrowed her eyes at him and folded her arms across her chest "My parents called for me. I have to go." She said icily._

"_Ah, I beg your pardon but, it was I who called you, not your parents." The man's smile turned cruel "They're a bit… busy now…"_

_Her golden eyes widened and she snarled with rage "You selfish, sly and hateful monster!" she screamed, "I never trusted you and now I know why!"_

_Suddenly, her family's own soldiers surrounded her._

"_Damn you! You and all your alliances!"_

_There was a blinding flash of light and the girl seized the chance to run for it…_

_

* * *

_

_**-*Amu's P.O.V.*-**_

I woke up with my dagger in my hand; sweating… I scanned my surroundings before remembering where I was…

My head felt abnormally heavy! I turned and met a face-full of blue hair…! My eyes widened…

"I-Ikuto, get off me!" I hissed but he didn't budge. I sighed and shoved him slightly to the side. He leaned away and I sat up straight. He was still fast asleep…

I felt sorry for him… having to drag him along with me, even if I knew that he could possibly die if he just said that he was on my side…

Ikuto shivered slightly so I took off my cape a placed it over him, trying to keep him from getting cold…

I looked at the sky and saw that it was still dark… but dawn was coming…

I stepped out of the ditch and into the cool morning air. There was no one around and I decided that now was probably the best time for us to get a move on.

A shuffling noise made me turn around.

Ikuto stirred in his sleep and his eyes slowly opened…

"Good morning." I whispered as I knelt down in front of him. He just sighed and closed his eyes, going back to sleep.

I giggled. He was so cute when he was like this! I brushed away some of his hair from his face…

"Ikuto, I'm sorry but we have to leave now. Traveling by day is the safest and we don't want to-!"

I was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace. My face slammed against someone's chest… a very muscular chest if I may add…

"I-Ikuto!" I could feel my face heat up "L-Let go!"

I looked up and saw him staring down at me with a dazed look on his face. He leaned down and buried his face in my hair.

"You're hair," Ikuto murmured, "It smells nice…"

"Th-Thanks for the comment but it would be better if you let me go!" I tried to shove him off. Finally, he let me go and sat up "Why are you up so early?" he frowned.

"We have to get going. We'll cover more ground if we start moving now," I insisted, "So get up!"

I pulled him to his feet and out of the ditch. He hissed angrily as faint rays of sun hit his face.

"You're not a morning person, are you?" I chuckled as we began walking into a grove of trees. Ikuto shook his head "I snooze during the day and I'm much more active at night." He growled.

I smiled and threw my cape's hood over his head. "There," I laughed, "if you're going to act like a cat, might as well look like one!"

Ikuto snorted as he fingered the cat ears on the hood.

* * *

_**-*Ikuto's P.O.V.*-**_

"If I'm a cat, you're a strawberry." I reached out and twirled a strand of Amu's pink hair between my fingers.

A light blush crept up her cheeks "What?"

"Your hair is an unusual pink color, you know that?" I snickered. "Look who's talking!" Amu rolled her eyes "Blueberry!"

I frowned. I was just about to snap a comment right back at her when a flash of yellow caught my eye…

"Amu… I don't think we're alone…"

She suddenly stiffened and her eyes scanned the area carefully and suspiciously…

A crack rang in the air.

"Who's there?" Amu called out as she gripped her blade. I turned around slowly and studied our surroundings.

Another crack and a figure stepped out from between some trees…

It was a boy… at least I thought it was a boy…

_He looked like a girl!_

He had blond hair, smooth skin, and pinkish violet eyes. He seemed to be about the same age as Amu…

His body was hidden by a huge; brown cloak. The word that came to mind was… _Prince_…!

Amu's eyes widened and she gasped.

"I don't believe it!" she squealed as she ran to the boy and threw her arms around his neck.

The boy laughed and hugged her back "It's nice to see you safe and sound, too."

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Amu leaned away, a smile on her face…

I frowned and narrowed my eyes at the scene. I took off her cape and clenched it tightly in my hand.

Amu whirled around to face me with one arm still around the boy. She held out her other hand to me, beckoning me closer.

I took slow steps towards them…

Amu grasped my hand "Ikuto, I'd like you to meet Tadase, a really good friend of mine. He helped me get to your world."

Tadase eyed me suspiciously, before nodding "A pleasure…" he said coldly. I just blinked slowly in response…

Amu didn't seem to notice our futile exchange. She hugged Tadase again "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was making my way to the nearest town when I heard something I haven't heard in a while…" he smiled at Amu "Your laughter…"

Amu blushed but I just rolled my eyes. _Kiss-ass_…

"I can't believe you're back. But… why? You know how dangerous it is here for you…" Tadase frowned slightly.

Amu pulled away "I'm not just going to back off and watch my home crumble to the ground…! I have some unfinished business here that needs taken care off…"

"And," he turned to me, "how did you get into this?"

"He's the one who saved me from trouble in the other world. I brought him here," Amu looked at me intently "he's a friend…"

I smirked smugly at the blond boy who narrowed his eyes at me. Amu winked secretly.

Strangely, I felt somewhat displeased with the word friend… it didn't seem to suit the way I… the way I looked at her…

"And how did you get into this?" I asked nonchalantly.

Before Tadase could answer, there was a shrill scream!

A dark figure suddenly dropped down from the tree branch above us. It landed behind Amu and wrapped its bony arms around her torso. It grabbed Amu's knife and put it against her own throat.

"_I thought I smelled you here_!" the thing hissed, "_You were stupid for coming back_!"

"And you are stupid to try a stunt like this!" Amu growled.

Tadase and I backed away slowly. At the corner of my eye, Tadase slid his hand into his cloak and leaned in slightly into a half-crouched position.

"_I wouldn't try anything if I were you, or else_…" it tipped the blade and slowly dragged it down.

Amu's eyes widened and she gritted her teeth as blood from the new cut on her skin trickled down her pale neck.

I hissed angrily and Tadase growled… _How dare that piece of crap hurt her_!

I met Amu's gaze and my eyes widened slightly as she winked at me. Tadase seemed to have caught the secret signal as he blinked slowly…

I noticed that the blade of Amu's dagger seemed to glow faintly with an orange haze…

"_Wouldn't they be pleased? I have captured the long time wanted_-" the creature suddenly cried out as it was burned by the white-hot blade. It dropped it like a hot potato.

Amu scrambled for it on the ground. Thinking quickly, I threw Amu's cape at it.

It landed right on its head; covering its sight and blinding it. The creature flailed its arms wildly…

Tadase suddenly pulled out a sword from his cloak and charged at the thing.

I seized Amu and pulled her to her feet "Are you ok?" I asked anxiously. "I-I'm fine…" she whispered as she clutched her bleeding neck.

I tore off a part of my sleeve. "Here…" I pulled her hand away and pressed the fabric to her wound. I then wrapped it carefully around her neck like a bandage.

"Thank you, Ikuto…" Amu hugged me briefly.

My eyes widened and I hugged her back. But she pulled away too soon. "I have to help Tadase!" she whispered.

There was another shriek and we both turned around just in time to see Tadase throw that garbage to the ground and plunge his sword straight through its heart.

"Well done!" Amu cheered as she pulled me beside Tadase. We all stared at the corpse until Amu ignited her hand with fire. She threw the ball of flames to the body and watched it reduce to ashes…

"No one will know what happened here…" I said softly. The other two nodded. I bent down and picked Amu's cape from the ground. I slid it around her shoulders and neck. I lifted the hood over her head "This'll cover that nasty cut…" I whispered.

Amu blushed and looked away, half hiding her face in the darkness of the hood." Thanks for everything… you all saved me…" she smiled shyly as her blush darkened.

Tadase wiped away the blood from his sword and returned it to its sheath. "So you're a swordsman?" I asked dryly. He chuckled "You catch up quickly, boy." "I'm older than you. _Kid_." I growled.

"Please, can you two just stop your bickering?" Amu rubbed her temples and let out a tired sigh "Tadase, you said you were on your way to the nearest town. Do you mind us coming with you? I've been gone for so long my memory's a bit bad…"

"It'll be my pleasure." He grinned widely "I am a wanderer after all." A wandering swordsman? That's original." I snorted.

Amu rolled her eyes and started walking.

"At least I can protect her. And I've known her longer than you have." Tadase whispered fiercely.

Fire erupted with me and I growled, "You may have known her longer but it doesn't mean that she likes you more. Besides," I smirked "I've already slept with her."

Tadase's eyes widened "Wh-what?" I just snickered and jogged to catch up with Amu.

"W-Wait! What are you talking about?" Tadase chased after us "Hey! What did you mean about that? Hey!"

I sniggered softly…

* * *

_Coming soon on Madness In Wonderland..._

_Amu smiled and leaned back beside Ikuto "Watch this…" she whispered._

_As if on cue, the mysterious person snapped his or her fingers. Suddenly, there were crackling sounds and the small population in the bar began screaming and jumping around._

_Now, a cloud of dust began to erupt and soon, everyone was coughing and choking._

_ "Come on!" Amu cried as she pulled the two boys to their feet._

_

* * *

_**Blackimi: **I have done another kindness and gave my amazing readers an sneak peak at the next chapter: _The Trickster..._

**Ikuto:** What's with all the TADAMU moments? I thought you were an AMUTO fan?

**Blackimi: **Shut up. I'm not in the mood. i just got into a fight with my mom.

**Amu: **What did you do this time?

**Blackimi: **Nothing...

**Ikuto: **then why did she get mad at you?

**Blackimi: **Cuz I was being a rebellious teenager...

**Amu: **Sounds like someone I know (glares at Ikuto)

**Ikuto: **Hey, don't look at me Ms. _Cool n' Spicy_!

**Blackimi: **Please shut the fuck up. I'm being polite already!

**Ikuto: **If that's polite, I'd hate to see you when you're rude. (rolls eyes)

**Blackimi: _R&R _**(gets out from under the table and brings out the pen/scythe)

(the chase begins)

**Amu: **If I'm not being held prisoner somewhere, I'm the one left behind here... I don't know even know if I'm loved anymore.

**Blackimi & Ikuto: **WE LOVE YOU, AMU!

**Blackimi: **AND TO PROVE IT, I'LL BRING YOU IKUTO'S HEAD & TESTICLES ON A SILVER PLATER!

**Amu: **I _am _loved... but for all the wrong reasons... (TT^TT)


	6. The Trickster

**Blackimi: **"One is the loneliest number you can ever doooooooo~! Twooooooooooooo~ can be as bad as one but it's the loneliest number since the number one, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~!"

**Ikuto: **What the fuck is wrong with you?

**Blackimi: **"Lonelyyyyyyyyyyy~! You are so lonelyyyyyyyyyyy~!"

**Amu: **And you wonder why people are afraid of you...

**Blackimi: **But I'm so bored! And it's so fucking hot! It's so HOT!

**Ikuto: **Cuz I'm here! ;3

**Kyle: **No, it's cuz I'M here! ;D

**Amu: **Who are you?

**Kyle: **I'm ELi's twin brother.

**Amu & Ikuto: **WHAT?

**Blackimi: **What are you doing here? I thought you were in America.

**Ikuto: **He's your brother and he's in America?

**Blackimi: **Idiot, he's not my REAL brother. He's just LIKE a brother. But we're identical in personalities so we're considered twins.

**Kyle: _MY SISTER WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEWED, FAVORITED AND ALERTED HER STORY! SHE WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THANK THOSE WHO PUT HER ON THEIR FAVORITE AUTHORS LIST AND ALERT LIST!_**

**Blackimi: I HAVE ALSO POSTED THE OUTFITS OF MOST OF THE CHARACTERS ON MY PROFILE SO PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT! GO GO GO GO!**

**Kyle: **_MY SISTER DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA BECAUSE IF SHE DID, SHE WOULD HAVE PUT A REAL KISSING SCENE BETWEEN AMU AND IKUTO!_

_

* * *

_

_**Madness In Wonderland…**_

_The Trickster…_

_Black_kimono_otaku_

_

* * *

_

**_-*Normal P.O.V.*-_**

The small group finally cleared out of the forest…

"There it is." Tadase called out "The nearest town! The next one won't come around for miles!"

"I recognize it. It's Easter! My dad brought me here during one of his travels!" Amu cried out excitedly.

Ikuto stared at it "Probably we could get some stuff here like food and maybe some sort of transportation to help us get around faster."

The others nodded in agreement and they continued walking towards the town of Easter…

All the people stared at the curious trio wearily.

A blond haired boy whose body was hidden under a long brown cloak, a girl with pale skin in a gothic Lolita dress and a mysterious blue haired boy with a ripped up sleeve…

Everything was quiet…

"Awkward." Ikuto muttered. "You can't blame them, what if total strangers just suddenly waltzed in your town at a time like this? I bet you'd stare too!" Tadase whispered.

The group continued along silently.

Amu suddenly seized her companions and dragged them into the nearest building. Loud music could be heard as they proceeded to the end of a hall.

It was some sort of a bar… The lights were dim and the scent of drinks was in the air…

Tadase wrinkled his nose in distaste while Amu and Ikuto looked at each other and smiled. The young man took Amu's hand and led her to an empty booth. Tadase followed with a small frown on his face.

"Well, this is a change of scenery." Amu looked around. "What's up with that place? It's really… boring…" Ikuto leaned back on the couch.

"I don't remember it being this way…" Amu whispered, "A lot has changed when they took over and ever since you disappeared, things have gone downhill…" Tadase said softly.

A figure hidden in a light brown cloak slipped through the door, hoping not to be noticed…

Unfortunately, the new comer has attracted the suspicious attention of a certain blue haired boy…

"Ikuto what's wrong?" Amu asked. Ikuto just nodded in the direction of the mysterious cloaked figure. A pair of golden brown eyes, briefly illuminated by the dim light, looked around before the figure sat down at the bar.

"Suspicious character…" Tadase murmured. Amu studied the cloaked being before noticing a simple gesture…

The person seemed to have brushed something off its shoulder but in reality, he or she secretly scattered something across the floor…

Amu smiled and leaned back beside Ikuto "Watch this…" she whispered.

As if on cue, the mysterious person snapped his or her fingers. Suddenly, there were crackling sounds and the small population in the bar began screaming and jumping around.

Now, a cloud of dust began to erupt and soon, everyone was coughing and choking.

"Come on!" Amu cried as she pulled the two boys to their feet. The figure was still at the bar and Amu grabbed him or her with them. Once outside, the cloaked figure let out a hearty laugh, "Did you see their faces when those bombs suddenly erupted at their feet?" the voice belonged to a girl and she was talking to Amu.

"Really, you haven't changed. You always were a prankster," Amu pulled back the girl's hood, "_Rima_…"

Mashiro Rima smiled and shook her head, waving her long golden curls around. "Still a refugee, Amu?" "Yes, but that's going to change very soon." Amu smiled.

Suddenly, Rima laughed and threw her arms around Amu in a tight fierce hug. Amu hugged her back and whirled the petit girl in a circle…

"Do they know each other?" Ikuto whispered to Tadase who just shrugged his shoulders.

After a while of tight hugging, the two girls finally separated. "Guys, this is Rima. She's a close friend of mine… a very close friend of mine…" Amu turned to the two boys "Rima, this is Ikuto and that's Tadase."

Rima glared at the two and hid behind Amu "Don't get too close to them…" she warned Amu then said to the boys "Know your place…!"

Ikuto and Tadase did not really know what she meant but decided that it was best to take her seriously on this one…

"Amu, what happened to your neck?" Rima asked as she tugged on the bandage around her friend's neck "Um… got into a little bit of trouble…" Amu chuckled.

Rima nodded "I can see that, a lot of things want you dead…" "Thanks for reminding me." Amu shuddered. "So what are you doing here?" Rima smiled.

"Well, we decided to stop by here to get some stuff like food and you know…" Amu rolled her eyes. "Wait; don't tell me you're thinking of…" Rima's eyes widened and Amu nodded.

"Are you crazy? That's suicide!" she gasped. "Rima, it's my family we're talking about. And if I just back off, who knows what'll happen to Seiyo!" Amu pleaded.

Rima studied Amu's serious face before sighing, "Then I'm coming with you. You can't do it alone!" Amu grinned, "Wasn't planning to…"

* * *

**_-*Ikuto's P.O.V.*-_**

Amu grabbed my hand "We have to get you some new things." She giggled then started dragging me off.

I looked questioningly at Rima and Tadase who just waved goodbye with sly grins on their faces.

"Here!" Amu pulled me into another random store. As if by luck, this one sold clothes and other trinkets…

"Put these on." She ordered as she handed me a bunch of clothes. "Are you serious? I don't need these!" I shook my head but Amu wouldn't listen.

"Go on! I'll just be out here." I was pushed into a changing room. Seeing that I didn't have a choice, I stripped and put on Amu's choice of clothing for me…

"Satisfied?" I sighed when I stepped out.

Amu turned around and opened her mouth to comment.

* * *

_**-*Amu's P.O.V.*-**_

Ikuto just stood there in all his shining glory with his hands on his hips and looking bored.

The clothes hugged at his body, showing his lean yet muscular structure. Black made him even sexier and it went well with his blue hair and eyes and his pale skin…

I felt my face heat up and my mouth fell open…

"What? Are you satisfied with playing dress up?" Ikuto smirked as he walked up to me. I could smell his cologne and it was intoxicating… just like him…

"U-Uh… I-I-I…" words just drabbled out of my mouth and I was soon speechless…

Ikuto grinned, "I'll take that as a yes."

I looked away blushing but then something caught my eye.

"H-Here, this'll cover you up." I went on my tip-toes and wrapped a black cloak around his neck. Was it just me or did a tint of pink invade his cheeks?

Once I had clasped it, I went down to my normal height and began adjusting it.

"You didn't have to do this…" Ikuto quietly muttered.

"It's the least I could do… I mean, I dragged you into this so I have the responsibility of –"

Ikuto wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a gentle embrace. He leaned down and buried his face in my hair again, just like he did earlier during the day…

"I-Ikuto…" I whispered.

"Stop bringing yourself down. I don't regret coming here with you. This is probably the biggest thing that's ever happened to me…" Ikuto mumbled in my ear.

I nodded ever so slightly… After a few more seconds, I slowly pulled away. "F-Fine, I was just about to say that I had the painful responsibility of saving your sorry butt all the time!" I stuttered.

Ikuto's eyes widened "Since when did you save me? If I remember correctly, it was me who saved your sorry butt back in the forest!"

I let out a groan as I turned to the man on the counter. "How much?" I asked.

"That'll be thirty yen…" he said in a bored tone. I stared at him weirdly then handed him the money.

I dragged Ikuto out of the shop and scanned the area around for our other two companions. They were by this ranch, talking to an old man…

* * *

_**-*Ikuto's P.O.V.*-**_

Amu took off toward the others while I lingered behind to do a bit of window shopping.

I was passing by a small store that sold musical instruments and I stopped... this seemed interesting…

I walked in and scanned the numerous varieties of instruments… I stared earnestly at a violin and fingered the delicate wood work.

I carefully took it off the rack and placed it under my chin. I grabbed a bow and placed it to the strings…

* * *

_**-*Normal P.O.V.*-**_

Soft mournful music filled the air of the small store…

The blue haired boy stood amongst all the other instruments with a violin in hand and a wistful look on his face.

The music was so passionate and heartfelt that it would have made a grown man shed tears…

Suddenly, there was a clapping sound and the music stopped abruptly.

"You have quite the skill, young man…" an elderly man smiled from behind the counter.

Ikuto lowered the violin and looked away "Thanks…" "You seem to like that instrument…" he commented.

When the young man didn't answer, the old man chuckled "Tell you what, you can have that violin… for free…"

Ikuto turned to him with a bewildered look on his face "Are you serious? You'd give this to me?"

"Honestly, there aren't much people who truly appreciate music. But I can see that you do… and the way you play your music…" the old man smiled "It'll be a pleasure for me to give that violin to you."

Ikuto looked at the violin in his hands then back to the man "Thank you. Thank you very much."

There was a rapping sound and the two of them turned to the window.

Amu smiled at Ikuto and mouthed the words: "Let's go" To him… Ikuto turned to the old man then back to Amu. She nodded understandingly and leaned against the doorframe, waiting.

Ikuto turned back to the old man who was looking at Amu fondly. He placed the violin and the bow inside a black violin case and handed it to Ikuto.

"Before you go," the old man called, "take this too." He placed an ebony black glove in Ikuto's outstretched palm. The young man looked at it curiously.

"To protect that girl. I can see that she's important to you." the old man smiled as he glanced at Amu once more.

Ikuto glanced down at the glove then to the old man who had mysteriously disappeared to the back of the store.

"What did you get?" Amu asked when Ikuto stepped out of the shop. "A violin…" Ikuto swung the violin case over his shoulder. Amu nodded then turned to Tadase and Rima.

"Well, we're good to go!" she cried out cheerfully.

A whinnying sound cut through the air and Ikuto froze on the spot.

Tadase and Rima approached them onboard chestnut horses. Tadase was holding a couple of reins in one hand and he reached down to hand them to Amu.

She seized the reins of a milky white horse and got on it. Amu smiled down at Ikuto and handed him the reins to a black horse.

"Have you ever ridden a horse before?" she asked.

Ikuto took the reins and climbed onto it with ease. "Does that answer your question?" he replied smugly.

Amu giggled while Tadase rolled his eyes. Rima just watched it all silently.

"Hiya!" Amu cried out. Her and Rima's horses took off out of the town at the same time, leaving the boys in the dust.

Tadase looked at Ikuto "Ever raced before?"

Ikuto leaned in on his horse, "Bring it on…"

Then the two were off, running behind the girls by a good five feet…

* * *

_Coming soon on Madness In Wonderland..._

_Tadase stopped his horse and we all did the same. He narrowed his eyes at the road and shook his head "I've never seen this before in my entire life…"_

_Rima studied the dirt and her eyes widened "None of us have! This is a trap! This is a hand made path!"_

_Suddenly, we were all surrounded by things that looked like goblins only uglier._

_They opened their mouths; revealing their dagger sharp teeth, in a hideous smile._

_

* * *

_**Blackimi: **SO OUR HEROES HAVE TO FACE A NEW CHALLENGE IN THE NEW CHAPTER OF MADNESS IN WONDERLAND: _The Giant Cat's Paw..._

**Ikuto: **The word cat is involved so this has something to do with me, right?

**Kyle: **Typical AMUTO fan. She won't stop talking about you guys. She's in love with you.

**Blackimi: **How many times do i have to explain it? I love Ikuto but I'm not IN love with him. I'm only in love with the FACT that Amu and Ikuto are IN LOVE! (Wikipedia said so! And Wikipedia NEVAH lies!)

**Amu: **WE ARE NOT!

**Kyle: **(whispers to Ikuto) Are you gonna...?

**Ikuto: **Trap her against the wall, say that we are and lean in real close and watch her blush and stutter?

**Kyle: **Yeah.

**Ikuto: **Yeah. (traps Amu against the wall) Oh but we ARE, Amu-koi~!

**Amu: **(blushes) W-w-w-we are n-n-not!

**Kyle & Ikuto: **Bingo!

**Blackimi: **Too predictable. Anyway, _**R&R**_!

**Kyle: **Hey, ELi, can I take a cold shower?

**Blackimi: **(O_O) oh... Ok... (blush)

**Kyle: **Thanks, Twin. (hugs then runs)

**Blackimi: **BTW, ELi is the nickname my friends at school call me! So you can call me that if you want! PEACE OUT! (^_^)


	7. The Giant Cat's Paw

**Ikuto:** We regret to inform you that Blackimi-baka has been suffering from a brain tumor for three years. She was sent to the hospital yesterday.

**Amu:** She has gone into a -

**Blackimi:** HEY! I'M PERFECTLY FINE! IT'S NOT FUNNY TO JOKE ABOUT DEATHS LIKE THAT!

**Ikuto: **Damn it! Amu, I thought you locked her in the underground chamber!

**Blackimi:** You depended on Amu to handle ME? ME? AMU? (starts rolling on the floor laughing)

**Amu: **What's so funny? I'm not completely undependable! Right, Ikuto? Ikuto?

**Ikuto: **(turns to Blackimi) So... Where's your twin brother?

**Blackimi: **Oh, Kyle? He's gone back to where he's come from. I don't know. I didn't see him after his shower so i think he went back to the USA.

**Amu: **He's gone? Oh...

**Blackimi: **Ooohhh! Amu-chan! Do I see interest in your eyes?

**Ikuto:** WHAT? AMU, IS THIS TRUE?

**Amu: **_BLACKIMI-BAKA DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA, BECAUSE IF SHE DID, IKUTO AND I WOULD HAVE A REAL KISSING SCENE! AND SHE'D LIKE TO THANKS ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEWED, FAVORITED AND ALERTED HER STORY! AND ALSO THOSE WHO PUT HER ON AUTHOR ALERT AND AS FAVORITE AUTHOR! _(gives brownies)

**Ikuto: **AMU!

* * *

_**Madness In Wonderland…**_

_The Giant Cat's Paw…_

_Black_kimono_otaku_

_

* * *

_

_**-*Ikuto's P.O.V.*-**_

I stared at the single black glove that the old man gave me…

"_To protect what's important to you…_"

His words rang in my mind. I glanced at Amu from the corner of my eye. She was talking to Rima and didn't notice me staring…

I slipped the glove on and studied it carefully. _How is such a simple item gonna help me protect Amu_?

I suddenly froze on the thought. Then, I balled my gloved hand into a tight and hard fist… _No_… only I knew what Amu meant to me… _no one else_…

"Ikuto…!"

Amu's voice interrupted my thoughts and I turned to her "Yeah?"

"Sorry, did I interrupt you or something?" she apologized "You looked as if you were thinking about something serious."

My eyes softened, "No it was nothing…"

Amu smiled then scanned the dirty path we were on. "Tadase," she called, "I don't remember this road…"

Tadase stopped his horse and we all did the same. He narrowed his eyes at the road and shook his head "I've never seen this before in my entire life…"

Rima studied the dirt and her eyes widened "None of us have! This is a trap! This is a hand made path!"

Suddenly, we were all surrounded by things that looked like goblins only uglier.

They opened their mouths; revealing their dagger sharp teeth, in a hideous smile.

One of them lunged at Amu's horse. It reared back in fear and kicked its front legs in the air. Amu's eyes widened as she started to slip off…

I seized her by the waist and pulled her onto my horse. "Are you ok?' I whispered in her ear.

"Y-Yeah…" she nodded shakily.

Just then, another goblin lunged at Tadase. Its claws caught in his cape and dragged him off his horse and into their midst.

A cloud of white powder erupted at our feet…

"Tadase, get out now!" Rima screamed.

There was a squeal and my horse kicked its front legs in the air.

I wrapped my arms tightly around Amu as I felt us slip off our ride. We collided to the ground and pain charged through my entire body "_Argh_!"

"Ikuto, I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" Amu rolled off me and lifted me up to a sitting position.

I rubbed the back of my head then turned to Amu with a playful smirk, "Worried about me, Amu?"

She opened her mouth to response but Rima cut her off, "Do you two mind helping out here?"

Tadase was slashing at the goblins with his sword and Rima was busy shooting small bombs into their open jaws and making them explode.

Suddenly, the three goblins that were sneaking up behind the two blonds burst into flames.

Amu had her eyes closed and her hand was engulfed in flames. She was frowning slightly and beads of sweat rolled down the side of her face…

Another random goblin burst into flames as Amu folded her hand into a fist. Then, she opened her eyes and let the fire on her hand die out…

"I don't have much strength." she gritted her teeth as she got up to her feet. Then she turned to me "Stay out of this one, ok? I don't want you getting any dirt on that new outfit I bought you." Her tone was serious but her words were playful…

I widened my eyes then narrowed them almost immediately, "No."

Amu just shook her head and left me to assist the others. I felt anger and despair boil in me. Tadase spared me a glance and I could see mockery in his eyes…

"_At least I can protect her…_"

I ground my teeth together. I raised my gloved hand to my face, "I want to protect her but I don't know how! You said that you could help! If you can do anything at all, please, do it now!" I whispered.

There was a scream and I saw that Rima had been hurt. Amu tried to keep the goblins away from her but then she was pinned down to the ground. Tadase also had his hands full and was being over powered by the second.

A goblin leaped onto Amu's chest and proceeded to strangle her…

That's when I snapped…

* * *

_**-*Normal P.O.V.*-**_

The glove glowed a brilliant purple and began to crackle with electricity…

Ikuto could feel it burst with energy and he decided to use it to his advantage…

The energy began to form into a humongous cat's paw with its claws drawn. He closed his eyes and pictured the claw slashing away the goblins. He thrust out his arm in a sweeping motion and sure enough, goblins dropped dead on the ground with deep gashes on their bodies.

Amu let out a choked grunt and Ikuto averted his attention to her. Concentrating, he commanded the claws to kill the other remaining goblins… without mercy…

Soon, there was nothing but the shredded remains of the fowl creatures scattered across the road…

Amu stared at Ikuto in amazement as she rubbed her throat. The grim feeling of the creature's claws still remained.

"I-Ikuto… How did you…" Amu got up to her feet and took a slow step towards the young man.

"I honestly don't know…" he whispered…

"Well, whatever he did, it saved us…" Rima nodded slowly, "Thank you."

Tadase just rolled his eyes and placed his sword back in its place.

Amu ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his torso. "What did I say about keeping out of this one?" she whispered in his ear.

"If I stayed out, then you'll all be dead and now where would I be?" Ikuto muttered back, still slightly confused on what he had done a few minutes ago…

Amu pulled away with a smug smile on her face, "Fine, you win this one."

Ikuto rolled his eyes, "I always win…"

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"_Not_!"

"_Too_!"

"_Not_!"

"_Too!_"

"Argh! Can you two stop bickering? First you're all sweet and all and then, you're at each other's throats! Talk about mood swings!" Rima groaned then winced in pain.

The goblins had taken a nasty bite at her leg and blood was drawing from the wound.

Tadase ripped off a small portion of his cape and went down on one knee so his face was in level with Rima's leg.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked as the boy began to bandage her wound.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Tadase frowned, "Stop fidgeting!" "I d-don't need you to play doctor w-with me!" Rima folded her arms across her chest and looked away stubbornly.

Tadase just rolled his eyes and got back on his feet.

"Well, looks like we'll have to travel on foot…" Amu frowned as she whirled around only to find that their horses have gone and fled…

Rima's face scrunched up in annoyance while the boys just shrugged their shoulders.

This… was going to be a long day…

* * *

_Coming soon on Madness In Wonderland..._

_I woke up suddenly to empty feeling by my side. I reached out and sure enough, Amu was gone…_

_"Damn it, where did that girl go off to?" I muttered under my breath as I got up and looked around._

_No sign of her anywhere…!_

_If she keeps on wandering off by herself, she's going to get into serious trouble…_

_

* * *

_**Blackimi: **Drama in the new chapter: _The Demonic Angel..._ I think we can all guess who's appearing here~!

**Amu: **Where's Ikuto?

**Ikuto: **NOW you care about me! (cultivates mushrooms in Blackimi's corner)

**Blackimi: **GET OUT OF MAH CORNER! IT'S MAH CORNER! MAH CORNER! GET OUT, YOU STUPID CAT! IT'S MAH EMO CORNER!

**Ikuto: **IT'S YOUR BROTHER'S FAULT THAT I'M HERE! HE'S TAKING AMU AWAY FROM ME! GROW MUSHROOMS, GROW! SPREAD, YOU LITTLE STALKS OF FUNGI!

**Blackimi: **Hey, Kyle's not here anymore so don't drag my twin into this! Amu, apologize!

**Amu: **WHAT? WHAT DID I DO?

**Blackimi:** JUST APOLOGIZE ALREADY! THE MUSHROOMS ARE SPREADING! NOW, OR I'LL CHOP YOUR PRETTY LITTLE HEAD OFF! (brings out pen in scythe mode)

**Amu:** I'M SORRY, IKUTO!

**Ikuto:** Ok, but you'll have to be punished (smirks)

**Blackimi: **WHATEVER, JUST GET OUT OF MAH CORNER! TAKE IT TO THE BEDROOM, BATHROOM, LIVING ROOM, I DON'T CARE! .OUT!

(Ikuto drags Amu to the bedroom)

**Amu: **HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?

**Mushrooms: _R&R!_**

**Blackimi: **Awww, they're kinda cute...! DIE! (sashes scythe and chops off all the mushrooms)

**Mushrooms: **AAAAAHHHH!


	8. The Demonic Angel

**Blackimi: **I HAVE GOOD NEWS! GOOD, AMAZING; WONDERFUL NEWS!

**Ikuto: **Did the Devil call you back to torture the sinners in Hell?

**Blackimi: **MY AUNT GAVE BIRTH TO MY NEW COUSIN! HIS NAME IS ENZO AND HE IS FIFTEEN YEARS MY JUNIOR! I HAVE A BABY COUSIN! A BABY! A BABY!

**Amu: **OMG! THAT IS SO CUTE! HOW DOES HE LOOK LIKE?

**Blackimi: **He has a light skin tone, dimples on his cheek and he has my aunt's nose!

**Ikuto: **What is it with women and babies?

**Amu & Blackimi: **I was like, Baby, baby baby, nooooooooo~!

**Ikuto: **What the fuck? Anyway, _BLACKIMI - BAKA WOULD LIKE TO THANKS ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEWED, FAVORITED & ALERTED HER STORY! SHE WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THANK THOSE WHO PUT HER ON AUTHOR ALERT AND THEIR FAVORITE AUTHORS LIST!_

**Amu: **_BLACKIMI - BAKA DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA BECAUSE IF SHE DID, IKUTO AND I WOULD HAVE A REAL KISSING SCENE!_

**Blackimi: **All together now! I know you love me! I know you care! Just shout whenever, and I'll be there~!

* * *

_**Madness In Wonderland…**_

_The Demonic Angel…_

_Black_kimono_otaku_

_

* * *

_

_**-*Normal P.O.V.*-**_

Morning rays washed over the four sleeping travelers…

The blue haired boy, Ikuto, was the first to wake… he looked down at the sleeping girl beside him and gently caressed her cheek.

She opened her golden eyes and stared at him sleepily before sitting up and joining him in the land of the living.

"Ikuto…"

"Sorry to wake you. Just go back to sleep, Amu." Ikuto whispered before lying back down.

Amu lay back down beside him and unconsciously rested her head on his shoulder.

Ikuto looked at her with surprise clear in his eyes but then they softened and he leaned against the pinkette, nuzzling his face in her hair…

After a few more minutes of rest, Amu rubbed the sleep from her eyes and glanced up at the sleeping young man beside her. She blushed deeply and carefully moved his position so she wouldn't wake him.

Then she got up and stretched.

They had fallen asleep by some lake that seemed awfully familiar. Then it hit her…

"Oh my god…"

* * *

**_-*Amu's P.O.V.*-_**

I don't believe it! From here on, we were practically halfway to our destination!

And, _she_ lives here… maybe she could help us… after all, she does owe me!

I turned back to my sleeping companions and decided that they deserved a rest.

Then I'll just go looking for her myself.

I walked a few feet before stopping and observing the lake…

The clear water swirled even though there was no wind… I let the tip of my index finger touch the surface of the water…

"Utau, Utau, Utau…" I shook my head the way a mother would do when scolding a small child, "Where are you hiding?"

I walked farther ahead until I could no longer see the others. A sudden gust of wind blew my hair onto my face and I brushed them angrily away.

Just as sudden as it had come, the wind was gone…

I froze…

_That wasn't just any kind of wind_…

"Utau, so nice of you to drop by." I smiled lightly.

There was a swooshing sound from behind me and a velvety voice whispered in my ear, "Amu, it's been so long…"

I turned around to face a beautiful girl with amethyst eyes. She had her blond hair in pigtails and was wearing a black and white Lolita dress with ribbons and lace.

I recognized her immediately as Hoshina Utau…

Demonic Angel and friend…

Utau wrapped her arms around me and gave me a fierce embrace, "Amu," she whined childishly, "Why didn't you tell me you were back? I missed you and was worried sick! And what happened to your neck?"

"One question at a time, please." I laughed, "I missed you too. And it's not that easy to contact old friends, I am a refugee after all. And this," I tugged down my cloak to reveal my bandages, "is a souvenir from a recent fight."

Utau's eyes darkened with hate, "You got into a fight? And I wasn't there to help you? Oh, I'm just gonna –"

"Utau, I'm fine, honest! Besides, I'm not alone. I have some friends with me." I smiled.

Her eyes widened and she raised an eyebrow at me, "Really? What kind of friends?"

"A swordsman, a trickster and a being from another world…"

_Wow, I kinda made Tadase, Rima and Ikuto sound so bad just about now…_

Utau snorted, "What kind of alliances are those, Amu?"

"Really good ones!" I stood up to my friends defenses.

Utau just shook her head, making her pigtails whip around. "Amu, darling," she sighed, "You need powerful alliances, not those kinds!" I grinned, "Oh, and who might you be suggesting?"

Utau's eyes sparkled with mischief and excitement…

"Me, of course!"

* * *

**_-*Ikuto's P.O.V.*-_**

I woke up suddenly to empty feeling by my side. I reached out and sure enough, Amu was gone…

"Damn it, where did that girl go off to?" I muttered under my breath as I got up and looked around.

No sign of her anywhere…!

_If she keeps on wandering off by herself, she's going to get into serious trouble…_

I searched around but still didn't find her. Then I decided to look for her in farther places. I walked around the lake and looked back… Rima and Tadase were nowhere to be seen.

Just then, I heard Amu's voice…

"Are you sure you want to come?"

"Of course I do!" another voice cried out, definitely a girl's, "And stop bluffing, Amu. I know that you want me to come with you. Besides, I can't expect those friends of yours to protect you properly."

"Actually," I called out, "We do just fine."

There was a gust of wind and a girl appeared before me.

She had her blond hair in pigtails and her purple eyes were filled with suspicion.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Who are you?" I asked back.

"I asked you."

"Ladies first."

"Go ahead…"

I growled. _OK, this girl knew how to tick me off!_

"Ikuto!" Amu appeared from behind her. And I tilted slightly to get a better view.

"_You_. Come here right now."

Amu looked at me with guilty eyes as she slowly went forward… "I guess I should have told you I'd be gone for a few minutes."

"A few minutes? Amu, do you know how long I've looked for you? I was scared nearly half to death!" I cried out.

"Why?" she asked.

"You're a magnet for trouble, that's why."

Amu chuckled and a blush crept up to her cheeks, "Ok, ok, I'm sorry for making you worry. But don't start over reacting. You remind me of my father."

At the mention of that, immediate sadness was ignited in her eyes. But I could also see anger…

The mysterious girl cleared her throat and Amu was her normal self again.

"Ikuto," she said sweetly as she took my hand, "This is Hoshina Utau. She's a friend of mine and she'll be coming along for the ride."

The girl, Utau, smiled smugly at me, "So, Ikuto, are you the swordsman, the trickster or the being from another world?"

I stared questioningly at Amu who bit her lip.

I sighed, "The being from another world."

"For an alien, you sure look normal. Not at all interesting in an out of this world manner, except for your hair…" Utau scoffed.

My eye twitched with irritation and I growled. Amu glared at Utau who just went innocent and said, "What?"

"D-Don't pay attention to h-her. It's part of her nature, that's all." Amu blushed.

"Part of my… Amu, you make me sound like an animal." Utau frowned.

I raised an eyebrow at Amu as if asking "_What is she_?"

"An angel." Amu whispered in my ear.

I sniggered, "Are you serious?"

"A Demonic angel."

"Oh."

I studied Utau from head to toe. Yup, she was a Demonic Angel. An angel because she always looked innocent and was only betrayed by that mischievous glint in her eyes. It was the only sign that she had a Demonic nature…

Just then, we heard Tadase and Rima calling out our names, "Ikuto! Amu! Where are you?"

I turned to Amu, "Do we go…?"

She nodded, "I think we should." Then she turned to Utau, "Come on. You have two other people I'd like you to meet."

Amu grabbed her hand and started running off. As they ran past me, Utau looked over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out.

I felt a fuse burn out within me and I chased after them.

Amu slowed down and waited for me to catch up before reaching out with her free hand and holding mine.

I squeezed it gently but as soon as I did that, I felt someone stomp on my foot.

"Ow! Jesus Christ, what the hell is wrong with you, you psycho?" I yelled at Utau who was fuming in anger.

"Stop flirting with Amu!" she screamed.

"Who are you, her mother?" I roared back.

"Who are you, her boyfriend?" Utau shrieked.

"Of course." I smirked.

"That'll never happen… not while I'm alive."

"I don't care."

"I'll murder you."

"Amu'll hate you."

"She'll not."

"Oh yes she will."

"How do you know?"

"Because I do."

* * *

**_-*Normal P.O.V.*-_**

Amu stood between the two of them with a vacant expression on her face. Soon enough, all the yelling was getting painful for her ears so she walked away.

She didn't want to be caught in the middle of a fight. Especially if Utau was part of it…

Tadase and Rima just stared at the two, who were nearly at each other's throats, with confused expressions.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Rima asked uncertainly.

"No, no, not yet." Tadase stopped her, "This might get interesting…"

"Tadase, Utau's gonna murder him if things get out of hand." Amu glanced at Ikuto with worry in her eyes.

Suddenly, without warning, Rima threw a smoke bomb between Utau and Ikuto. It exploded, sending white powder everywhere.

Amu dragged her two friends out of the commotion. Ikuto's normal blue hair was now layered with white powder and he seemed paler than usual.

"Utau," Amu started before anyone can say anything, "We're going to have to pass through the Eastern forest."

Utau's eyes widened. "You know who lives there." Amu whispered.

"Who?" Rima asked "Who lives there?"

"My fiancée…" Utau said softly… "And Amu's adopted older brother…!"

* * *

_Coming soon on Madness In Wonderland..._

_Utau stopped abruptly in her tracks. She lifted her head up and sniffed the air._

_"Amu do you smell that?"_

_I took a whiff and immediately, the scent of pine invaded my nostrils. My eyes widened and I softly called out, "Onii-san?"_

_

* * *

_**Blackimi: **So sorry for the late update but internet sucks! Yet, here you are with a preview of the next chapter: _The Invisible Jack..._ I CAN SENSE SMEXY LOVE IN THE AIR!

**Ikuto: **I heard SMEXY and LOVE! What are you talking about? IS IT AMUTO?

**Blackimi: **Uh... no... I was talking about a shop I saw in the mall. The outfits were totally SMEXY and I LOVE them... Yeah...

**Amu: **Really? You gotta tell me the name of the store! I HAVE to go shopping with the girls!

**Ikuto: **WHAT? THAT IS SO NOT WHAT YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT!

**Blackimi: **Gotta wrap this up quick cuz I'm gonna lose internet connection any minute. **_R&R!_**

**Amu: **Ok, we gotta talk clothes, girlfriend!

**Ikuto: **WTF? HEY!


	9. The Invisible Jack

**Blackimi: **SORRY! I WAS SUPPOSED TO POST THIS YESTERDAY BUT OUR INTERNET CONNECTION WAS CUT OFF AND IT DIDN"T SAVE THE FRIGGING FILE!

**Ikuto: **Excuses, excuses. Why don't you just admit that you are one lazy arrogant -

**Blackimi: **AND I WAS READING A PERVERTED STORY!

**Ikuto: **All is forgiven. Now, tell me about this perverted story.

**Amu: **Ewww, aren't you just fifteen or something?

**Blackimi: **Yeah, but, I didn't let a perverted cat hide out in my room and share the same bed with him when I haven't even reached puberty yet. Unlike you, Amu. And I don't fantasize about five different boys all at once nor do I -

**Amu: Blackimi - baka would like to thanks all of you who reviewed, alerted and favorited her story! She'd also like to thanks all those who put her on author alert and on their favorite authors list! **(throws cookies) NOW WILL YOU STOP LISTING ALL OF MY... MY FAULTS?

**Ikuto: **(to Amu) We'll talk about those fantasies later but (turns to Blackimi) I really am interested in this story you're reading... ;3

**Blackimi: **Do the disclaimer and I'll tell you every juicy detail

**Ikuto: **_BLACKIMI - BAKA DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA CUZ IF SHE DID, SHE'D PUT IN A REAL KISSING SCENE BETWEEN AMU AND I!_

**Blackimi: **Good boy. Ok, so here goes...

* * *

_**Madness In Wonderland…**_

_The Invisible Jack…_

_Black_kimono_otaku_

_

* * *

_

_**-*Normal P.O.V.*-**_

"_Onii-san!"_

_A boy with messy reddish-brown hair was embraced from behind by a little girl with pink hair._

_He swung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, "Yo!" he grinned a Cheshire cat smile._

_She looked up to his emerald green eyes, "Where are you going?"_

"_Don't worry, I won't be gone long." The boy replied._

"_Take me with you!" the girl pleaded but he just shook his head._

"_Sorry, but not this time. I'll have to go on this one alone." He chuckled._

_The girl's golden eyes filled with sudden tears and she gripped at his shirt, "Promise you'll come back soon, 'kay? Promise me!"_

_The boy ruffled his sister's hair reassuringly, "I promise… "_

_

* * *

_

_**-*Amu's P.O.V.*-**_

I sighed at the memory. Little did I know that soon, my onii-san would refuse the throne and leave me all alone…

But I never lost my faith in him… He was my brother after all, through blood relation or not…

Utau seemed fidgety. She would be biting her nails the first minute and in the next, she'll be twirling and tugging on one of her pigtails nervously.

"Utau, you haven't seen Onii-san in a while haven't you?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Do you know how hard it is to actually find him?" Utau demanded.

I chuckled, "Yeah… I do…"

Ikuto seemed to be in a bit of a mood. He had his hands shoved in his pockets and a frown on his face.

Utau snapped her fingers in front of my face, "Stop staring at him."

"Oh... sorry…"

After their little fight earlier, Utau has never moved from her place between me and Ikuto. Clearly, she wasn't pleased with how close the two of us were…

And Ikuto wasn't obviously pleased with my new bodyguard…

"Control freak…" he muttered under his breath.

"As her future sister-in-law, I have to make sure that guys around her know their places." Utau said icily.

To me, it sounded as if she was only sending the message to Ikuto and not to Tadase.

Rima tugged on my arm, "Amu, what's your brother doing here in the Eastern forest?"

I raised my eyes to the sky in deep thinking, "Well, originally, he was supposed to be next in line for the throne. But he felt that he was being weighed down by all the duties, so he decided to hand it over to me. But he made our parents promise that I wouldn't be queen until I could handle the responsibility and until I actually wanted it… And then… he left…"

"Why?"

"He always had this carefree attitude and a free sort of spirit. He told me that he felt coped up at home and decided that he wanted to explore the world. Our parents granted him that. Occasionally, he would drop by to visit."

Rima nodded in understanding.

"So he lives here?" Tadase asked.

"For the moment." I smiled.

Utau stopped abruptly in her tracks. She lifted her head up and sniffed the air.

"Amu do you smell that?"

I took a whiff and immediately, the scent of pine invaded my nostrils. My eyes widened and I softly called out, "Onii-san?"

* * *

_**-*Normal P.O.V.*-**_

Amu's hood suddenly came over her head and Utau was picked up from the ground in bridal style.

She screamed…

"Put me down!" she screeched as she kicked her legs.

Booming laughter rang out through the forest and Utau was set gently down on her feet.

Then, out of nowhere, a boy with reddish-brown hair and emerald green eyes suddenly appeared.

He had a Cheshire cat smile on his slightly tanned face. He seemed to be the athletic type…

The young man raised his hand in a fond greeting.

"Yo!"

Amu squealed out in delight and threw her arms around the boy's neck, screaming, "Onii-san!"

Souma Kukai, Amu's adopted older brother and Utau's fiancée, hugged the pinkette back tightly then let go off her to pull Utau into their group hug.

She hesitated at first but soon gave in and wrapped her arms around him.

"Amu, it's been so long!" Kukai laughed as Amu pulled away, but his smile disappeared with what he said next, "Hey, I heard what happened to Mom and Dad…"

Amu lowered her gaze and nodded her head.

"Don't worry, they're still my parents, I'll help you get back what's rightfully yours… I promise…" Kukai ruffled his sister's hair reassuringly.

This was how it was oh so long ago… She could still remember her brother's warm touch as he did that to her everyday until he left her. But she wasn't mad… She learned to respect his decisions, be they for her or for himself.

"Ok…" Amu whispered before embracing him again.

Finally, she pulled away and returned to Ikuto, Tadase and Rima's side. "Onii-san, these are my friends, Ikuto, Tadase, and Rima. They're coming with us as well. Guys, this is my brother, Kukai." Amu introduced her companions.

"Yo!" Kukai replied, "Thanks for helping out my sister here! She really needs all the help she can get at a time like this!"

"It's our pleasure…" Tadase smiled.

Kukai nodded.

"So you can be invisible?" Ikuto suddenly asked.

"Yup!" Kukai laughed, "Pretty cool right?"

"Definitely." The blue haired boy smirked, perverted images coming to mind…

Kukai studied the group closely then shook his head, "Well, we aren't going to do much good if you're all exhausted like that. How long did it take you to get here?"

"A day and a half…" Rima replied bluntly.

"That's no fun at all. You guys need to rest! Come on, I'll take you to my place!" Kukai grinned.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Thanks!" Amu smiled at her older brother.

"Eh, no prob'!" Kukai rolled his eyes.

**_-*A few minutes later*-_**

"Wow, nice place." Ikuto commented.

They were inside this modern family sized house hidden in between some trees, safely tucked away from existence.

"Thanks, I like to keep it simple." Kukai grinned, "Alright, now, Amu can show you guys up to the spare rooms."

Amu nodded and motioned for her friends to follow her up the stairs. They entered a long hallway with three doors on either side. "Tadase, here, this is where you'll sleep." Amu opened the first door to her right.

"Thank you." Tadase nodded before entering the room.

Then, she showed that Rima's room was right across his'. "Convenient, thank you." Rima said softly as she walked into her room.

Lastly, she turned to Ikuto with a light blush on her face. "Come on, your room is this way." Amu tucked her hand in Ikuto's, relaxing immediately as she felt his warmth.

They walked slowly, hand in hand, to a room at the end of the hall. Amu opened the door and Ikuto stepped inside.

"My room is just across the hall." She said.

"And why are you telling me this?" Ikuto smirked.

"P-Pervert…" Amu stuttered, looking away as to hide her blush.

Ikuto just snickered, "Thanks anyway."

"Don't mention it." Amu replied…

Then there was awkward silence between them.

Ikuto leaned down slightly so his face was in level with Amu's. She turned to face him slowly, a tint of pink on her cheeks.

She could smell his cologne from here…

Amu stared into Ikuto's eyes, mesmerized by them. The same went for him… Her heart race quickened and she could feel it bang against her ribs…

Reluctantly, she pulled her hand away from his, shivering slightly at the immediate emptiness that followed.

Ikuto leaned away and Amu turned, "I-I should be going…"

At that, the flustered girl ran back into her room, slamming the door… and leaving the young man staring at it longingly…

Kukai's voice came from down stairs and the two words he spoke were enough to send everyone flying out of their rooms and downstairs…

"Dinner time!"

"This is good!" Utau smiled as she took in another forkful of pasta.

They were all seated around a square table. Kukai sat beside Utau in one side while Rima and Amu were on the side across them. Beside Amu was Ikuto and beside him was Tadase.

Platefuls of pasta and potato salad were set in front of them…

Rima timidly took another spoonful of potato salad. She tried to keep up a serious face but the food was just too good and she hadn't eaten in a while…

Ikuto chuckled.

"What?" Amu asked.

The young man didn't answer; instead, he reached out and wiped away a speck of sauce on Amu's cheek.

She blushed and bit her lip.

Ikuto withdrew his finger and brought it into his mouth. He smirked as he watched Amu's blush darken and her breathing become rushed.

Tadase and Utau were both glaring at him while Rima just rolled her eyes. Kukai winked and did a thumbs up sign.

"Th-That wasn't n-necessary…" Amu stuttered as touched where the speck had been only a few seconds ago.

"She's right, it wasn't." Tadase growled.

"Jealous much?" Ikuto snickered.

Utau kicked him from under the table.

"Ow!"

"Don't be such a baby…"

"Stop being so hostile."

"Quit flirting…!"

"Stop being so protective."

"I have every reason to be protective!" Utau cried.

"Calm down, Utau. Amu's at that age already when boys starting bowing at her feet." Rima sighed.

"Yeah, don't you remember us when I started courting you?" Kukai grinned.

Utau blushed.

Feeling triumphant, Ikuto resumed his eating…

Amu watched him for a minute then went back to her food too…

The blush still didn't leave her cheeks…

* * *

_Coming soon on Madness In Wonderland..._

_She took in a deep breath, "Are you willing to listen to my story? The reason why I'm here, what I am, why I was in your world and all that happened in between?"_

_My eyes widened._

_ "Are you sure you want to tell me this?" I whispered._

_

* * *

_**Blackimi: **Amu's story shall be told in the upcoming chapter: _The Story..._

**Amu: **So all shall be revealed?

**Blackimi: **AND MORE!

**Amu: **What more could there be? And anyway, (looks around) where's Ikuto?

**Blackimi: **He's taking a cold shower.

**Amu: **(blushes) Wh- What? Why?

**Blackimi: **After I told him about the series i was reading, he took off, yelling about a cold shower.

**Amu: **(blushes even more) What is that story about?

**Blackimi: **It's kinda Rated M stuff but I'll give you a few hints: drop dead gorgeous vampires, sexy Immortals and hot, passionate moments brought on by sex-driven bloodlust and other amorous reasons...

**Amu: **(starts to gag) **_R&R_** (runs to the bathroom to barf)

**Blackimi: **(walks up to a mirror and starts talking to own reflection) Should I tell her that going into a bathroom where a horny, perverted cat is taking a cold shower in is a bad idea? (reflection shakes her head) Nope, I didn't think so either! XD


	10. The Story

**Blackimi: **I JUST FINISHED THIS CHAPTER AND WAS ABOUT TO SAVE THE CHANGES WHEN I GOT A FUCKING NOTIFICATION FROM FACEBOOK CONCERNING MY TWIN BROTHER AND I ACCIDENTALLY CLOSED THE FUCKING TAB! NOW I HAVE TO START FROM THE FUCKING BEGINNING!

**Ikuto: **Maybe you should put the word 'fuck' into better use. I mean, it's one of my favorite words and knowing that there are perverted knobs turning in your head, maybe you could -

**Blackimi: **No. I can't. That's one huge issue I'm dealing with right now.

**Ikuto: **What, got into another fight with your mom, rebellious teenager?

**Blackimi: **(shakes head) Nope, I'm having trouble fantasizing AMUTO moments...

**Ikuto: **HOLY SHIT! THIS IS A NATIONAL EMERGENCY! QUICK, HAVE YOU READ ANY GOOD STORIES LATELY? HAVE YOU RECEIVED UPDATES FROM ANY OF YOUR FAVORITE STORIES? HAVE YOU DONE ANYTHING?

**Blackimi: **(shakes head and sighs) Nope...

**Ikuto: **HAVE YOU READ ANY M RATED STORIES?

**Reem: **(bitch slaps Ikuto) Shut up. What you're saying isn't helping her out right now.

**Blackimi: **REEM! (glomps and clutches onto like Ikuto does with Amu)

**Amu: **And who are you? Her... Twin sister?

**Reem: **No, that position is fully occupied by Kyle. I'm one of her best friends and the evil con artist in our group.

**Amu: **Oh... And who is she? (points to Blackimi)

**Reem: **the emo yet perverted author

**Ikuto: **Whatever. **Blackimi - baka would like to thanks all of those who reviewed, alerted and favorited her story! She's also like to thank those who put her on author alert and on their favorite author's list! **(throws cookies)

**Blackimi: **I want Reem to do the disclaimer!

**Reem: **Ok... _ELi DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA CUZ IF SHE DID, SHE'D PUT MORE THAN JUST A MERE KISSING SCENE BETWEEN PINK AND BLUE HEAD RIGHT HERE! ;D_

**Ikuto: **HELL YES! NOW ON WITH THIS SMEXY STORY!

* * *

_**Madness In Wonderland…**_

_The story…_

_Black_kimono_otaku_

_

* * *

_

_**-Ikuto's P.O.V.*-**_

I was in outside on the balcony, staring at the stars, when I heard the door slide open.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't think anyone would be here." Amu apologized.

She was in a white, knee-length, spaghetti strap night gown and her pink hair was let loose.

"It's ok. Would you like to join me?" I patted the ledge by my side, signaling that she could come to my side if she wanted.

Amu smiled and nodded.

She closed the door behind her and went over beside me.

We stared at each other for a while before turning to the stars over head…

"It's really nice…" Amu breathed. I nodded in agreement.

"Ikuto is it ok if I tell you a story?" she asked suddenly.

I looked down on her and met her eyes.

"Sure."

We went over to the small white couch Kukai had out here.

Amu sat and I followed…

She took in a deep breath, "Are you willing to listen to my story? The reason why I'm here, what I am, why I was in your world and all that happened in between?"

My eyes widened.

"Are you sure you want to tell me this?" I whispered.

Amu nodded, "its best you know what I've dragged you into…"

There she goes again, bringing herself down…

"Ok… I'm listening…" I finally answered after a minute or two of uncomfortable silence…

Amu took in another deep breath before starting…

* * *

**_-*Amu's P.O.V.*-_**

_My father is the sole ruler of Seiyo. My mother is a witch and the queen of Seiyo._

_Kukai is my adopted older brother and I have a younger sister, Ami, who is three years old…_

_I'm a princess… I'm half witch because of my mother…_

_Everyone loved our family and we loved them all back!_

_But there was only one person I truly despised, no matter what my parents said or thought…_

_His name was Kazuomi… he worked as an apprentice to my father…_

_I've always doubted his loyalty… There was just an aura around him that made you feel immensely uncomfortable and suspicious… but it was only me and my siblings who noticed it. Our parents were oblivious._

_Somehow, I was always suspicious about the fact that one day, he'd try to overthrow our family and take over Seiyo._

_God, if only I knew just how right I was!_

_A couple of years after Kukai left and the throne were to be assigned to me was when Kazuomi decided to strike._

_He captured my parents and rendered my mother powerless. Then he took away Ami…_

_Then he came for me…_

_I was forced to abandon my family when Kazuomi sent our own army to kill me. I fled from my own home._

_I went into hiding, constantly moving around and not daring to stay in one place for too long in the fear that they'd find me… I was wanted all across the land, dead or alive…_

_I was exhausted and was in need of a safe place where I could peacefully replenish my powers and turn them on in full throttle._

_Along the way, I met Tadase. He helped me escape from a couple of bandits when I was too weak to use my powers. He said that he'd help me and I trusted him…_

_But we soon parted ways when we were ambushed…_

_I was badly injured but soon healed…_

_I met Rima a while later. This time, I helped her when she got caught up in an angry mob for pulling off one of her pranks. We didn't get along very well in the start but after a few life and death scenarios, we came to a truce._

_We said our farewells in a random town and I left to continue on hiding._

_Then I met Tadase again._

_I was being chased in the middle of the night and he suddenly appeared out of nowhere and came to my rescue._

_Then he helped me get to your world…_

_I don't really remember that part because I was nearly unconscious and weak._

_Then, I wake up to find myself in this totally absurd and weird place! I'll admit, I was scared at first…_

_But then nobody came looking for me and I was finally able to rest, at long last…_

_I sort of went into a hibernation mode, although I was still aware of all that was happening around me._

_I remember turning myself into a doll for protection…_

_I remember being taken by strange people…_

_I remember being sold and packaged…_

_I remember arriving at the toy store…_

_I remember looking at you as you unpacked me…_

_I remember you talking and scolding yourself for talking to what you thought was only a doll…_

_I remember you taking me away from that insane mob of girls…_

_Then, I decided that it was time to go back home…_

_

* * *

_

I took in a deep breath and let it out…

Ikuto stared at me with an unreadable expression…

"So that's why you're back here. To save your parents and find your younger sister. Then take back the throne from Kazuomi, right?" he asked.

I nodded.

Ikuto sighed then leaned back on the couch with his hands behind his head, "You know, I never knew my family…"

My eyes widened at this but I kept silent.

"I was raised in an orphanage. When I finished school, I left and went to live by myself… My history didn't seem to bother me and I hardly even imagined what my parents would look or be like… To be honest, I didn't really care at all! I just wanted to keep it all to myself…" he turned to me, "But, then, I met you…"

I blushed and prayed that the darkness would hide it…

"I see your determination… you want to save your loved ones even though you know that nearly everyone would try to kill you for doing so…" Ikuto's cobalt blue eyes burned into mine.

"I-If you knew y-your parents, I-I'm sure you'd do th-the same." I cursed myself for stuttering.

Ikuto chuckled, "Yeah… I guess I would."

A smile graced my features and I reached out to ruffle his hair playfully, "Of course you will! And in case you need help, just give me a call!"

* * *

_**-*Ikuto's P.O.V.*-**_

A shiver went down my spine as I felt Amu run her fingers through my hair.

It felt really good…

I closed my eyes as she continued to twist fistfuls of hair between her fingers. After a little while, Amu stopped.

I opened my eyes when I felt the warm and light touch of her fingers on my cheek.

Amu continued to caress it gently and I leaned in, nuzzling my face against her palm. I pressed her hand to my cheek and let her fingers trace along my jaw.

When they came upon my lips, I turned Amu's hand around and kissed the back of her hand.

I heard Amu sigh and she came closer to me, her face inches from my own. Her eyes were closed and she held my face between her hands.

I leaned in and buried my face in her neck; trailing my lips on her skin.

Amu lifted her head slightly, exposing more skin and she tangled my hair between her fingers. I sent butterfly kisses from her jaw down to her collar bone.

Amu's breathing became slightly jagged. She gripped my hair tighter and my kisses grew deeper…

I slid my arms around her waist and pulled her even closer to me until I could feel her warmth against mine. Amu gripped at my clothes with her free hand and she let out her hot breath on the skin of my neck…

I'll admit, she was really hot and sexy when she tugged on my hair playfully. I was just rubbing my lips against her jaw, ready to go higher, meaning her lips; when the sound of the balcony door opening made Amu suddenly pull away from me.

Rima stood by the doorway with her arms folded across her chest. "R-Rima! We were just –"Amu tried to make up an excuse but the blonde just shook her head.

"Amu, no need to cover it up. I have a pretty good idea on what you two were doing out here." She said, "Now Ikuto, if you don't mind, I need to take away Amu for a while. Good night."

Rima suddenly grabbed Amu from me and dragged her off and away. A look of surprise came across Amu's face; a blush crept up to her cheeks as she opened her mouth to protest…

I watched silently as the two disappeared into the house.

I sighed then closed my eyes as I leaned back on the couch with my hands behind my head.

The stars were twinkling overhead and a smirk tugged on my lips…

* * *

_Coming soon on Madness In Wonderland..._

_"Look…" Tadase pointed. The wind had blown away the leaves that littered the forest floor to reveal a hidden path._

_Rima immediately seized her cussing and stared at the path._

_"Do we follow it?" Utau asked._

_ "Like we have a choice. Maybe it might actually take us somewhere." Rima directed this statement to Kukai._

_

* * *

_**Blackimi: **Look forward to the next chapter: _The Scientist/Astrologist..._

**Ikuto:** YES! YES! AMU AND I MADE OUT! AMU AND I MADE OUT! GOD, I LOVE YOU! (hugs and squeezes Blackimi)

**Blackimi: **C-Can't... br-breathe! (claws the air as if trying to grab for oxygen)

**Reem: **Well, you didn't kiss her on the lips so it can't be called making out.

**Ikuto: **WHAT? (drops Blackimi on the ground and she gasps for air)

**Reem: **(shrugs) ELi just wrote... (counts) seven paragraphs of you sucking on her skin. But, it a way, you were making out... WITH HER NECK!

**Amu: **YES! YES! IKUTO AND I DIDN'T MAKE OUT! IKUTO AND I DIDN'T MAKE OUT! GOD, I LOVE YOU! (embraces Blackimi)

**Blackimi: **GAH!

**Ikuto: **I FUCKING HATE YOU!

**Blackimi: **The more you hate, the more you love~!

**Ikuto: **(snorts) Then that must mean that I HATE Amu so much since I LOVE her so much!

**Blackimi: **Uh huh

**Amu: **But that means that... he LOVES me so much because he HATES me so much!

**Blackimi: **Yup

**Ikuto: **So if i repeat what i said earlier, then i'll just end up back here and we'll be going around in circles since they just cancel each other out! IT MAKES NO SENSE!

**Reem: **It's a paradox!

**Ikuto: **Shut up

**Reem: **What did you say...?

**Blackimi: **uh oh... (cowers in emo corner)

**Reem: **Tell me to shut up one more time... I dare you...

**Ikuto: **Shut. The. Fuck. Up.

**Reem: **OH YOU'RE GOING DOWN YOU FUCKING GAYLORD!

**Blackimi: **Here, use my pen! (throws pen to Reem)

**Blackimi: **Twist it!

(Reem twists it and a scythe forms in her hand)

**Reem: **Did you take this from -

**Blackimi: **NO I DID NOT! THAT PEN IS AN ORIGINAL IDEA FROM MOI! I SWEAR! NOW GO! DON'T YOU HAVE A GAYLORD TO KILL?

**Reem: **Right... (starts chasing after Tadase)

**Tadase: **Hey! WHY ME?

**Blackimi: **It's not my fault you look like a girl!

**Tadase: **Nagihiko looks more like a girl than i do!

**Blackimi: **LEAVE THE SMEXY CROSS DRESSER OUT OF THIS!

**Tadase: **(groans) _**R&R!**_


	11. The Scientist slash Astrologist

**Blackimi:** Hello my beautiful readers! do you know why I am updating TODAY?

**Ikuto:** Because you have denied your readers the privilege of reading your oh-so fascinating story fro more than a week?

**Blackimi:** (presses a buzzer) WRONG! I am updating today because... drum roll please!

(drum roll)

**Blackimi:** **IT IS KUKAI'S BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE SEXIEST JACK OF ALL!**

**Amu:** OMG! It's Onii-san birthday! What do I do? I forgot! ARGH! I NEED TO BUY A GIFT! (runs out)

**Ikuto:** How come she doesn't go that crazy for me? (TT^TT)

**Blackimi:** (pats head) awww, don't be sad, you stupid kitty. Say, if you greet all those who viewed my story, I'll give you catnip.

**Ikuto:** _BLACKIMI - BAKA WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEWED, FAVORITED AND ALERTED HER AND HER STORY! SINCE WE'RE HAVING A BIRTHDAY PARTY, SHE'S GIVING OUT SLICES OF CHOCOLATE CAKE (_throws chocolate cake)

**Blackimi:** And if you do the disclaimer, I'll put in something special for you in the next chapter.

**Ikuto:** Like what?

**Blackimi:** (cough) make out scene (cough)

**Ikuto:** _BLACKIMI - BAKA DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA BECAUSE IF SHE DID, SHE'D PUT IN A HOT MAKE OUT SCENE BETWEEN ME AND AMU!_

**Blackimi: **(slaps head) QUIET! KIDS WATCH THAT SHOW, YOU KNOW! hey, that rhymes!

**Ikuto:** WHERE'S MY CATNIP?

**Blackimi:** (hands catnip) Enjoy...

* * *

_**Madness In Wonderland…**_

_The Scientist/Astrologist…_

_Black_kimono_otaku_

_

* * *

_

_**-*Normal P.O.V.*-**_

"Breakfast time!"

There was a flurry of motion and soon, everyone was at the table. "Do you guys like syrup or whipped cream with your pancakes?" Kukai asked as he set out a huge plate topped with countless pancakes in the middle of the table.

Rima snickered, "The man can cook, good one, Utau."

Utau blushed at the comment and looked away stubbornly.

Ikuto chuckled…

"Why are you feeding us so much?" Amu asked, "Not that I'm complaining or anything!"

"We'll we've got a long day ahead of us if we're planning to take over a castle, not to mention the days and hours of travelling!" Kukai grinned cheerfully.

"Ok, I'll just take it that you're optimistic and not mentally impaired." Tadase muttered under his breath.

Utau kicked him from under the table…

"Ow!"

"Don't talk about Kukai like that!"

"I'm sorry!"

"You better be!" Utau growled.

Ikuto smirked. So that's how it looked like to the others when it was him and Utau fighting.

At the corner of his eye, Ikuto caught Amu staring at him...

When he looked, Amu turned away with a blush on her cheeks. Obviously, she had been thinking about last night's happenings…

Just imagining the sensation of Ikuto's lips as it ran across her skin sent thrills up her spine!

"Oy, what are you thinking about, you perverted little kid?" Ikuto suddenly breathed into her ear, causing the flustered pinkette to gasp and jump up from her seat.

"I-Ikuto!" then her eyes went mad, "Who are you calling perverted, you crazy, cat-eared cosplaying pervert!"

Ikuto just sniggered at her response which only made Amu blush some more.

"You -"

A slice of a pancake was suddenly stuffed into Amu's mouth and she nearly choked to death.

"Amu, it's too early in the morning to be screaming your lungs out. Now shut up and eat." Rima sighed as she drew the fork out of Amu's mouth.

Amu glared at her as she slowly swallowed the damned food down her throat…

"R-Rima, if I died, stay away from my funeral…" Amu growled.

The blond didn't reply and instead, daintily took a bite from the pancake in front of her…

_**-*Later*-**_

Everyone was gathered downstairs. Each person had a small bag, each containing food and water…

Amu had changed out of her black Lolita dress and was now wearing a black and white Lolita dress. The torso portion was black with white lace going down the front and it had ruffles at the end which made it look somewhat like a corset. The skirt was white and lacy and ended right above her knees. On the left and right side of her hips were black ruffled flaps decorated with white lace. As usual, she had her dagger tucked in its sheath which was wrapped around her waist on a belt…

Utau was now wearing a black dress which seemed to be made out of velvet. It had small silver buttons running down from the base of the neckline where it stopped a couple of inches from the end of the dress. It had a bit of a plunging neckline and a black belt with a large silver buckle was fastened right under her breasts.

Rima changed into a violet red dress with spaghetti straps/ pearls were stitched onto the velvet like fabric just above her breasts. A small bow was tied to her right hip. The dress was edged with lace of a darker color and a bright red line ran above the edge of the dress and around the skirt.

"Ok, we're good to go!" Kukai announced excitedly, a goofy grin on his face.

"Where exactly are we going?" Ikuto whispered in Amu's ear as they walked along side each other through the forest.

Amu hesitated before answering, "I… I don't know. We all know that our sole mission is to get to the castle but… I'm sure that we'll run into things along the way."

The young man nodded understandingly but deep inside, he was slightly confused. So these people were just going about aimlessly? No, he didn't get it at all… but…

Ikuto looked back at Amu.

He would do anything; go through everything… just for her…

"H-Hey, why are you staring at me like that?" Amu asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"It's nothing." He said bluntly.

Amu studied him suspiciously but let it slip in the end. She never could understand the minds of the opposite sex…

_**-*Later*-**_

"Argh! We're lost, aren't we?" Rima nearly tore her hair out in frustration.

"We're not lost! We just… took a wrong turn somewhere…" Kukai protested.

Rima let out a furious wail and wrung her hands together in a strangling motion, "Damn it! If only you weren't royalty, I'd have my hands wrapped around your neck!"

Kukai's eye twitched with irritation, "You little-"

He realized what he was about to say but the words came tumbling out.

Rima and everyone else froze on the spot…

"Did you… just call me… little…?" Rima seethed her eyes ablaze with fury.

"I didn't mean-"

"Did you just call me little?"

"I'm sorry!"

Amu had to restrain her friend from murdering her brother. "Let me go!" Rima cursed, "Royalty my ass, next time you call me little or anything related to that word, I'll shove a bomb down your throat!" the blond girl shrieked.

_Oh god_, Kukai prayed, _save me from this miniature demon_!

As if in reply to his plea, a strong gust of wind came out of nowhere and sent leaves flying in the air…

Just as mysteriously as it had come, it had disappeared…

"Look…" Tadase pointed. The wind had blown away the leaves that littered the forest floor to reveal a hidden path.

Rima immediately ceased her cussing and stared at the path.

"Do we follow it?" Utau asked.

"Like we have a choice. Maybe it might actually take us somewhere." Rima directed this statement to Kukai.

Ignoring it, Kukai broke out into a childish grin and began marching forward, "Come on!"

Utau followed her fiancée and he put a reassuring arm around her shoulders.

Ikuto slowly took Amu's hand in his. Once she didn't resist, the two of them began to walk forward.

Rima stayed close to Amu's side while Tadase lingered behind them…

What was waiting for them at the end was clearly what they weren't expecting.

An observatory…

A wall ran along the edge of the property and right where the path ended was an iron gate. It was slightly ajar…

Kukai rushed in without thinking, dragging Utau along with him. "K-Kukai!" Utau protested.

"Onii- san!" Amu cried out as she followed the two of them while Ikuto, Rima and Tadase rushed after her.

"Idiot! Don't just rush in like that! What if Kazuomi had control over this place?" Tadase muttered.

Before Kukai could respond, a voice cut through the air, "Ah, you're here. A little earlier than expected, though…"

Everyone turned to the source of the voice.

A young man with light brown hair and violet eyes stood in front of them with a cup of hot tea in his hands.

He bore some resemblance to Tadase…

"Tuskasa?" Tadase cried.

"Nice to see you Tadase! You really don't visit me that often, considering that I'm your uncle and all…" Tsukasa smiled warmly at his nephew and turned to the others, "I'm sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Amakawa Tsukasa. Please don't be afraid, I'm a friend."

After a minute's hesitation, Amu spoke, "It's nice to meet you…"

"What did you mean by being a little earlier than expected? Were you… waiting for us…?" Utau asked.

Tsukasa chuckled, "Yes, I was."

"But… how did you know?" Rima shook her head.

"The stars told me."

Everyone looked at him as if he just said that he was gay or something…

"…The… stars…?" Ikuto snickered softly.

"Yes, I'm an astrologer. And, I can read fate through the stars. It's a gift I was born with." Tsukasa said simply.

Both Ikuto and Rima sniggered softly until Amu shot them a sharp look.

"Would you like to come inside? I made some tea but I'm not sure if it's ready yet. Like I said, you're early!" Tsukasa grinned at them.

* * *

_**-*Ikuto's P.O.V.*-**_

Once we were inside the observatory, my eyes widened…

It was circular with tons of seats going along the side, like the kinds they have in the cinema.

Right in the center of the room was the biggest telescope I've ever seen…

The ceiling… didn't look like a ceiling at all…

Stars twinkled in a midnight blue sky. Once, a couple of shooting stars even zoomed by!

I looked behind me to the open door. Bright sunlight poured in but the observatory itself remained dark.

It was in the middle of the day, how in the world could there be stars?

This was crazy…

But then again, like Amu said, Seiyo was a world of madness…

Tsukasa led us to a door at the corner of the observatory. It opened up into another room. It was dim but still brighter than the previous room. There was a coffee table in the middle of the room with comfy arm chairs surrounding it. On one side of the room was another door while the wall opposite of it was filled with bookshelves which were filled with, well, books…

"Sit, please." Tsukasa gestured to the chairs.

We each occupied one and Tsukasa began handing us each a cup of tea.

Rima slowly took a sip from hers. I smirked. She was so short that when she was sitting, her legs didn't even touch the ground!

Amu nudged me, as if she knew what I was thinking and I immediately wiped the smirk off my face.

"Hinamori Amu." Tsukasa suddenly declared.

Amu stiffened at the formality of her name, her angelic face tuning expressionless yet serious.

"I know what you've come back for, I know what you've been through and I know that you'll have to go through hell to achieve your goal…" Tsukasa's eyes flickered in the dim light.

"The stars foretell of you facing hardships you've never even dreamed of possible. But along the way, you will get what you've been fighting for. And it will all be worth it in the end…" the man spoke softly and sincerely.

I winced slightly at his words because I knew that they were true. Amu was going to go through hell, no doubt about that…

But she will get what she wants in the end. Her kingdom, her sister, her parents… freedom…

Amu simply nodded but her hands shook slightly, the tea cup trembled in her hands.

Kukai put a supporting arm around his sister and squeezed her shoulder affectionately.

Amu was really lucky to have friends and family like us that helped her through these troubled times. She was unlike every other girl I met. Normal girls at Amu's age would probably break down in two days if they under go all the pressure Amu was facing. I didn't think that they would dare to go so far without loosing their mind.

Yet, here she was. Hinamori Amu, standing in all her glory, daring to go through hell and back just to save her family and mostly likely, the entire world of Seiyo…

"I know that… what I wish of accomplishing may seem down right impossible but," a defiant look graced Amu's features, "It isn't. I'm going to take back what I lost from Kazuomi. He's not going to win in the end. I won't allow it."

Tsukasa broke out into a smile and nodded. "Exactly what I had expected from you, your highness. The true and sole ruler of Seiyo." He beamed proudly at her and took another sip from his cup of tea…

* * *

_**-*Amu's P.O.V.*-**_

After our meeting with Tsukasa, Utau, Rima and I decided to go out into the observatory.

"Wow…" Rima breathed as we watched the stars twinkling overhead. I didn't dare blink since I was afraid that the vision of beauty would disappear if I did.

A shooting star zoomed by. "Look!" Utau pointed to it "Everyone, make a wish!"

I closed my eyes and wished.

"_I wish that I'll be able to accomplish my mission, save my family and take back Seiyo. I wish to end this nightmare…"_

After wishing my heart's content, I opened my eyes and let out a soft sigh. "Hey, why don't we go out and explore?" Rima suggested. Utau and I looked at each other then grinned, "Sure!"

* * *

_Coming soon on Madness In Wonderland..._

_She jumped down, sat down behind me and grabbed my hair, demandingly but gently too and began to stick cherry blossoms in it…_

_Then… disaster struck…_

_ An arrow flew over the wall that bordered the observatory and landed right between my legs! "Holy Crap!" I cried as I scrambled to my feet. Then something that resembled a battle cry came from outside and soon, evil creatures of different kinds began clambering over the stone walls…_

_

* * *

_

**Blackimi: **What new sort of dangers will our heroes have to face next ans they are caught in: _The Ambush..._?

**Ikuto:** SOMEONE TRIED TO KILL MY STRAWBERRY? SOMEONE DARED TO HURT HER?

**Blackimi:** Calm down, Ikuto! Remember the drill? Breathe in, breath out. Come on now.

**Blackimi:** breathe in (Ikuto breathes in) breathe out (Ikuto breathes out) Breathe in (Ikuto breathes in) Breath out (Ikuto breathes out)

**Blackimi:** NOW PUSH! COME ON AND FORCE THAT BABY OUT! PUSH!

**Ikuto:** WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I'M NOT FUCKING PREGNANT! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, YOU FUCKING WEIRDO!

**Kukai:** Why don't you put the word 'fuck' into better use, eh? (grins)

**Blackimi:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KUKAI - SAMA! (glomps)

**Kukai:**Awww, you remembered!

**Amu:** ONII - SAN! I GOT YOU A PRESENT!

**Kukai: **Oh, really?

**Amu:** TA DA! (brings out Utau with a big red bow tied around her waist with a tag labeled FOR: ONII - SAN, FROM: AMU)

**Utau:** HELP ME!

**Kukai:** This is the best birthday present ever!

**Ikuto: **here, Amu and I coordinated. (hands a small box)

**Kukai:** What is it?

**Ikuto:** condoms and birth control pills

(Utau screams)

**Ikuto:** I got for me and Amu, too.

(Amu screams)

**Kukai:** Nice... Thanks man

**Ikuto: **No prob. We're basically brothers since Amu and I are gonna get married

**Amu:** NO WE ARE NOT!

**Blackimi:** _**R&R**_ and I'll give you all chocolate cake and kukai plushies!

**Amu & Utau:** !


	12. The Ambush

**Blackimi:** OMG! I JUST WROTE MY VERY FIRST LEMON!

**Ikuto:** YES!

**Amu: **NO! FUCK YOU!

**Blackimi:** BUT TOO BAD IT'S NOT FOR AMUTO!

**Ikuto: **NO! FUCK YOU!

**Amu:** YES!

**Ikuto:** Oh well... At least you wrote a lemon... I'm so proud of you! (hugs)

**Blackimi:** Awwwww!

**Amu: **Whatever, as long as it's not AMUTO. What's it about?

**Blackimi:** Well, it's a lemon for my very own story: Prodigy X

**Ikuto:**Who is it between?

**Blackimi:** A sexy teacher and his student. I don't know why but i have a fetish for romantic student-teacher relationship! It's just so sexy and forbidden and delicious! ;D

**Amu:** Tell me all about it!

**Blackimi:** I will... if Ikuto does the disclaimer!

**Ikuto: **What? No way! And Blackimi - baka promised me a make out scene but instead, she wrote a lemon for something NOT AMUTO!

**Blackimi: **Hmph! Fine! Then I'll erase the four paragraphs of you and Amu making out!

**Ikuto:** NO! DON'T! **_Blackimi - baka would like to thank all of those who reviewed, favorited and alerted her and her story! Because of that, she's giving you guys brownies! _**(throws brownies)

**Ikuto:** _BLACKIMI - BAKA DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA BECAUSE IF SHE DID, SHE WOULD HAVE PUT A SEX SCENE BETWEEN ME AND AMU!_

**Blackimi:** I WOULD NOT! (turns to Amu) Ok, let's talk dirty, girlfriend!

* * *

_**Madness In Wonderland…**_

_The Ambush…_

_Black_kimono_otaku_

_

* * *

_

_**-*Amu's P.O.V.*-**_

I laughed as I twirled around under the falling cherry blossoms. Utau was sitting on a tree branch above with Rima beside her.

My future sister-in-law was arguing with the prankster on how she should style her hair.

"Braids!"

"No."

"Pony tail?"

"Nope."

"Pig tails?"

"Eww."

"Bun?"

"Utau, I'm fine with my hair."

Utau shook her head, "Amu, let me play with your hair. Rima's too stubborn!"

I rolled my eyes. "Please?" Utau begged. I sighed and undid my hair from its style, shaking my pink, layered tresses around. I sat myself down on the soft grass. Utau squealed with delight.

She jumped down, sat behind me and grabbed my hair, demandingly but gently too and began to stick cherry blossoms in it…

Then… disaster struck…

An arrow flew over the wall that bordered the observatory and landed right between my legs! "Holy Crap!" I cried as I scrambled to my feet. Then something that resembled a battle cry came from outside and soon, evil creatures of different kinds began clambering over the stone walls…

* * *

_**-*Ikuto's P.O.V.*-**_

I was lounging around the observatory with the guys, tuning the string of my violin when a shrill scream came from outside.

Kukai awoke form the slumber he was currently in and said in a choked whisper, "That was Utau…"

Panic rushed through me and my eyes widened…!

_Amu was in danger_!

We all got up just as the door to the observatory crashed open…

A limping Utau and a panicked Amu ran in, followed by Rima. She stopped briefly by the doorway and threw a bomb at something outside.

The observatory shook with the impact of the explosion.

"Ambush!" Amu screamed, "It's an ambush!"

There were furious and shrill shrieks and screams from outside. "Bar the doors!" Kukai yelled as he ran over to his sister and fiancée. Tadase and I nodded.

We ran to the door and pushed it shut. I felt some unknown forces slam against us, trying to get in. Tadase and I shoved with all our might. Briefly, I was able to catch sight of a few of the creatures awaiting us outside…

There were goblins like before and other things: trolls, hooded and or cloaked beings and things that looked like zombies…!

"Amu, now!" Rima yelled.

Rima threw a handful of bombs out side the same time Amu thrust her hands out. They erupted with flames.

"Dragon Breather!" Amu whispered and in an instant, a whirlwind of pure fire lashed out violently. It slipped through the gap between the closing doors and a wall of fire erupted at the doorway.

"Push!" I roared. Everyone did as they were told and the door closed with a solid thud.

We backed away a little and suddenly…

_BAM_!

The observatory shook as our enemies threw their selves at the door, trying to break it down.

The wood creaked and splintered with each shove. Soon, it was going to break… And we were going to have to go through hell and back, hoping to come out alive…

"Amu, when that door breaks, I want you to run, ok?" Kukai turned to his sister.

Amu blinked, "What…?"

"I can't let them kill you. You're Seiyo's only hope. We're outnumbered here. So I want you to run. Run and hide." Kukai whispered.

Amu shook her head, "No... No… No!" she gripped her brother's shirt, "I'm not leaving! I said I was going to fight for Seiyo! And I'm sick of hiding and feeling weak!"

"I can't let you fight!" Kukai protested.

But before anyone can say anything, the door broke open…

The observatory was filled with the foulest, evilest and dirtiest creatures I've ever seen.

There was bloodlust and hunger in their cold dead eyes as they charged at us with arrows, torches, daggers, spears and swords…

Tsukasa immediately grabbed Amu, "Come with me, your highness!" "No!" Amu screamed. Suddenly, I was seized by the wrist and yanked away from the battlefield.

"What in the…?" I twisted around and saw Amu clutching to me tightly, her golden eyes wide.

Tsukasa ran into the coffee room, towards the other door, opened it and dragged us inside. He pulled us up a long winding staircase after he bolted the door behind us.

At the end was another door that led to a room that was nearly empty except for a lone full body length mirror…

"Please, escape through this. I know you can do it." Tsukasa pulled Amu to it.

Her eyes widened, "You want me to leave, too?"

"It's for your own safety. We can't risk having you die." Tsukasa said. Amu shook her head, "I'm not leaving. I'm staying here and I'm going to fight and kill those filthy demons downstairs!"

"Amu, listen to him." I made her look at me, "Go. Now. If you die, Kazuomi will win and Seiyo will be destroyed forever."

Amu looked at me with incredulous eyes…

We were interrupted by thudding feet from below us. Someone was coming…

Tsukasa's eyes widened, "Leave now!" he cried before running downstairs to try and stop whoever was it that was coming up here.

Once we were alone, Amu took out her dagger and rushed to the mirror.

"Ikuto." She called as she stood in front of it. I walked over to her side. "As soon as they come, I'm going to open a passage way to your world…"

Relief washed over me but it soon disappeared as Amu continued, "Once it's open, I want you to go through it."

"What?"

Amu turned to me, "I made a promise, remember? I was going to get you home. I'm not going to make you face this disaster."

My head spun, "What are you saying? You can't send me back! Not now! Kukai will need every man he can get!" I grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I'll help him. But you need to get somewhere safe. Away from this place; away for all this danger…" Amu whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'll be away from you!" I protested, "Amu, I can't let that happen! No! Do you know how important you are to me? If I left you at this kind of a situation, I'd kill myself thinking of all that could happen to you!"

"But you know that you won't survive this! I can't lose you! I don't want to risk your life for my own sake! That's why you have to go, Ikuto! Please! If you die, I'll never forgive myself! I'll never be able to get over –"

I suddenly captured her lips with my own, in a hungry, wild and passionate kiss…

Her eyes fell closed as I wrapped my arms around her, pressing my body to hers. Amu tangled her fingers in my hair and kissed me heatedly. I deepened the kiss and licked her lower lip, asking for entrance. She gladly gave that to me. My tongue searched her mouth eagerly and Amu moaned.

She pulled away to take a breath but I leaned in once more and soon, we were making out again.

"Amu, I love you." I breathed. There I finally said it…

Amu's eyes sparkled, "I love you too…" but then they dimmed, "that's why I have to do this…"

Suddenly, Amu's blade ripped through the mirror, opening the passage way.

Before I could realize what was going on, Amu already had me at the entrance.

There were tears in her eyes. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto, I love you so much…" she whispered as she stroked my face lovingly. Then, she kissed me passionately but briefly before pushing me through the doorway.

"No!" I screamed as Amu's touch began to slip away from me. I reached out desperately and managed to touch her full cherry red lips before I plunged into darkness…

The last thing I saw was her beautiful yet tear stained face…

"_I love you…"_

_

* * *

_

_Coming soon on Madness In Wonderland..._

_The love, the memories and the feeling of her lingering presence… It made everything bearable._

_"Amu, I promise I'll find a way back into Seiyo. Even if I die trying… I'll do anything… just to be with you again…"_

_

* * *

_**Ikuto: **Holy shit! Look forward to entering my dark abyss in the depressing chapter entitled: _Home Sweet Home..._

**Blackimi: **JARED! THE SEXY ART TEACHER!

**Amu: **LEON! THE SEXY DANCER AND ACTOR!

**Utau: **MILES! THE SEXY ARTIST AND MUSICIAN!

**Rima:** WILL! THE SEXY DANCE INSTRUCTOR!

**Yaya:** DAMIEN! THE SEXY MUSICIAN AND DANCER!

**Yua:** CLYDE! THE SEXY ARTIST AND PLAY WRITE!

**Ikuto: **What the hell? When did all the girls get here?

**Amu: **LEON IS THE HOTTEST GUY! HE CAN DANCE _AND_ ACT!

**Rima: **THEN HE CAN _FAKE_ HIS LOVE FOR YOU! BUT WILL IS A SEXY DANCE INSTRUCTOR! AND LEON IS HIS STUDENT WHICH MAKES HIM SUPERIOR!

**Blackimi:** JARED IS ALSO A TEACHER! HE IS VERY PASSIONATE AND HE IS _GREAT _IN BED!

**Utau: **BUT THAT HE MEANS HE'S NOT A VIRGIN! HE CAN PROBABLY DRAW A NUDE PAINTING OF YOU IF YOU'D LIKE! BUT MILES CAN DO THAT TOO! AND HE CAN PLAY THE PIANO AND VIOLIN AND HE CAN SING!

**Yua:** YOU JUST LIKE HIM CUZ HE CAN SING JUST LIKE YOU! BUT CLYDE IS A BAD BOY AND HE IS ONE HELL OF AN ARTIST AND HE CAN WRITE THE MOST DRAMATIC PLAYS!

**Yaya:** YOU ARE ALL LOSERS! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT DAMIEN WINS HANDS DOWN! HE COMPOSES HIS OWN MUSIC AND HE CAN POUR BLOOD ALL OVER THE DANCE FLOOR!

**The other girls:** Oh no you didn't~!

**The boys: **We've all been replaced... (TT^TT)

**Blackimi: **HA! I'M THE AUTHOR! SO I CAN JUST MAKE THE REST OF THE BOYS LOOK BAD AND MAKE JARED LIKE A TOTAL SEX GOD!

**Kukai:** This is all your fault! If you didn't bring up that lemon you wrote - and why couldn't it be KUTAU? - this whole argument wouldn't have happened!

**Blackimi:** If the boys all pitch in to say the final words, I'll stop this argument immediately and send all your girls back to you! Deal?

**Boys:** DEAL!

**Blackimi:** Take it away!

**Boys: _R&R_** (winks at the fangirls)

**Fangirls: **! (3 _ 3)


	13. Home Sweet Home

**Blackimi:** (coughs) Oh my god... (sneezes) Bless me, thank you.

**Amu: **Who the hell would want to bless you?

**Blackimi: **The Father Almighty

**Ikuto:** (storms into the room) WHERE IS THAT GOD FORSAKEN PITIFUL EXCUSE OF AN AUTHOR? WHERE IS SHE? I'M GONNA KILL HER!

**Blackimi: **I'm in here, kitty! (waves)

**Ikuto:** HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? YOU GAVE ME A KISSING SCENE - which was awesome, by the way - BUT YOU MADE ME LEAVE AMU?

**Blackimi:** I am a huge fan of angst stories! I just love the tear jerking scenes! it makes me sleep at night.

**Amu:** you sick sadistic pervert... you're just like Ikuto

**Ikuto:** I'll take that as a compliment, my little strawberry, but right now, SOMEONE IS GONNA DIE!

**Blackimi:** WHO? (turns to Amu) I think he's gonna fuck you to death

**Amu: **WHAT THE FUCK?

**Blackimi: **THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!

**Ikuto: ** though i would totally love to do that, i'm afraid it's YOU (points to Blackimi) i'm referring to!

**Blackimi: **Ewwww, Ikuto. I don't like you like THAT!

**Ikuto: **Oh God, you're so fucking dense... just like Amu

**Amu: **Damn right - HEY! WAIT!

**Blackimi: **(giggles) uh oh...

**Ikuto: **Amu, honey, you know that i didn't mean it that way! You're not dense at all!

**Amu: **... Really? Awww!

**Blackimi: **(mutters to ikuto) i think that just proves your point...

(the two burst out laughing)

**Amu: **WHAT DID YOU SAY?

**Blackimi: **_I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO THANK ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEWED, ALERTED AND FAVORITED ME AND MY STORY! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!_ (gives chocolate bars)

**Blackimi:** Ikuto, please do the disclaimer...

**Ikuto: **NO WAY! YOU TOOK THE GIRL I LOVE AWAY FROM ME!

**Blackimi: **Then i'll remove the... (whispers in Ikuto's ear)

**Ikuto: **_BLACKIMI - BAKA DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA BECAUSE IF SHE DID, SHE'D MAKE ME FUCK AMU TO DEATH!_

**Blackimi: **NO! I WOULD NOT! ON with this smexy story!

* * *

_**Madness In Wonderland…**_

_Home Sweet Home…_

_Black_kimono_otaku_

_

* * *

_

_**-*Ikuto's P.O.V.*-**_

I woke up with a pounding headache. With a groan, I sat up, rubbing my temple.

With my other hand, I reached out to my side for Amu. Only, she wasn't there…

_Damn it, where did that girl go off to again?_

Suddenly, the memories came flooding back to me:

We were in Tsukasa's observatory when there was suddenly an ambush. Kukai had told Amu to escape. Tsukasa took her to the top of a turret in the observatory; Amu dragged me along, of course. Then, Amu used the mirror there to create a passageway to my dimension… but it wasn't for her…

_It was for me…_

I stopped breathing…

"No!" I cried as I leapt up to my feet. The first thing I looked for was a mirror.

I found one that was relatively small but seemed familiar. I pounded my fist against it, "Let me back in! Bring me back to Seiyo! Amu! Let me in!"

With each word, I banged on the mirror. I let out a furious cry and my fist crashed against the mirror. It broke into a million pieces…

A few shards cut my hand and my blood dripped down to the floor. Everything seemed to warp around me and my heart hammered in my chest.

I collapsed to the cold hard ground, a strange sound erupting from my throat. I realized that it was a sob. I didn't try to stop it…

The tears streamed down my face. An image of Amu flashed in my mind, making the tears come down harder. I remembered that chaste kiss we both shared before she forced me to leave. Her melodious voice whispered in my ear those passionate words, "_I love you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto_."

"I love you too…" I choked out, "I love you so much… Please, Amu… Come back…"

I blocked everything else out, everything except for Amu. I let all the memories I had of her fill me up.

The pain slowly eased away as I recalled everything…

_Every hug, every smile; every blush… that night on the balcony… in the clothes store in Easter… the scent of her hair: strawberries and cream…her beautiful voice and her laugh…_

_"I love you so much, Tsukiyomi Ikuto…"_

_"I love you so much, Hinamori Amu…"_

Faintly, I heard the sound of a door banging open and someone called out my name, "Ikuto?"

Firm hands grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me gently, "Oy, Ikuto! Are you ok?"

I tried to focus on the face of the person who was talking to me but I couldn't see anything through my tear-blurred eyes…

"You're bleeding and… what the hell happened to the mirror? Did you cut yourself on that?" an unfamiliar voice asked, "come on, I'll bring you into the shop."

I was lifted up to my feet and brought into a brightly lit room. My eyes adjusted and soon, I found myself in… a toy store…

A confused look came on my face.

_What the hell was going on_? _What was I doing in a toy store?_

I barely remembered the life I had before I met Amu. I used to work as a shop-keeper's assistant in a toy store. So I must have been in the small bathroom at the back… I could hardly remember that anymore…!

"Take a seat…" the owner of the store led me to the back of the store, the storage area.

My eyes widened. This was where I had first met Amu. The chair I was sitting on was where I had placed her after I saved her from a mob of fan girls/kids…

I could feel my heart rip in two.

The shop owner began to bandage my hand but I ignored him. I let the memories ease the pain again.

The tears stopped flowing…

"What were you doing back there?" the owner asked, "I heard the breaking of the glass then someone crying… I just didn't expect it to be you…"

"How long was I gone?" I asked suddenly.

The owner seemed startled, "Gone? What are you talking about? Ikuto, you were never gone…"

I didn't push it. He might have thought I was crazy…

"What day is it today?" I asked.

"It's a Monday."

Monday… the day Amu brought me to Seiyo was on a Sunday… And I was in her world for approximately five days. It was supposed to be a Friday.

Time didn't pass by when I left. _It didn't make sense… any sense at all…_

"Ikuto, are you sure you're ok?" the owner asked me, his voice soft. I nodded, my voice grim, "Never better…"

* * *

_**-*Normal P.O.V.*-**_

After a few more words with the shop owner, Ikuto left the toy store, the black violin case hung across his shoulder. His gaze was downcast and his face emotionless.

It was a beautiful morning yet it could do nothing to lighten up his dead mood…

It seemed as if the weight of the world was cast upon his shoulders…

Ikuto made his way through the city and into the suburbs, towards his apartment. He walked through the door and proceeded to his bedroom.

He flung himself onto the soft mattress; burying his face in the pillows.

After a few minutes of painful silence, Ikuto turned his head to the black violin case beside his bed.

* * *

_**-*Ikuto's P.O.V.*-**_

I needed to somehow ease the pain in my heart…

I grabbed the violin and ran outside. I ran all the way to the nearest park. It was deserted.

With a sigh, I brought out the violin.

Somehow, this'll help. Even if the relief is only temporary, it'll help me get through the days of being away from… _her_…

* * *

_**-*Normal P.O.V.*-**_

Passionate and mournful yet beautiful music filled the entire park.

Ikuto stood in the middle of it all, expressing everything through his music…

The longing, the pain of being away from the one he loved, and how much he wished he was back in Seiyo again…

It emptied his heart from all the sadness and filled it up with everything that brought him back to her.

The love, the memories and the feeling of her lingering presence… It made everything bearable.

"Amu, I promise I'll find a way back into Seiyo. Even if I die trying… I'll do anything… just to be with you again…"

* * *

**_-*Two Days Pass*-_**

**_-*Ikuto's P.O.V.*-_**

So far nothing…

I've done all that I could think off to get back to Seiyo. Even the glove the mysterious old man gave me at the music shop in Easter didn't work anymore…

_At least not here…_

For the mean time, I resumed working at the toy store. Somehow, it was the single place that made me feel as close as possible with Amu.

Plus, I thought that maybe, just maybe, I'll come across something again that'll help me get back to Amu…

It was a cloudy Thursday morning and I was at the toy shop a bit early.

"Good morning." I called out. No reply… I shrugged my shoulders and went behind the counter. I picked up a check board, nothing special on the agenda today…

I sighed and leaned on the counter top, drumming my fingers on the cold surface.

After a while, my eyelids began to droop. Maybe a little nap wouldn't be so bad… I was early after all…

I was just about to doze off when the sound of the door opening and sudden blast of cold air jolted me back to the land of the living,

A little boy with blond hair and icy blue eyes stood by the doorway. He had a nonchalant expression on his face…

"Hello, would you like anything?" I put on a small smile.

The boy just looked at me intently, his icy blue eyes boring into my cobalt blue ones. I saw a sparkle in them…

It wasn't a bad one… but it didn't feel entirely good either…

"What's your name?" I asked.

The boy hesitated before answering, "Hikaru…"

As soon as he spoke, I felt a charge of electricity stab through my body. Suddenly, I recognized what that sparkle in his eyes was. Everyone, even Rima and Tadase, had it in their eyes…

All of the people who resided in Seiyo had it.

It was a slight hint of madness…

"Are you…?" I gasped, "Could you be from…?"

Hikaru's eyes flashed mischievously before he turned around and fled from the store.

"Wait!" I cried as I reached for the violin case I always had hidden under the counter. I threw it over my shoulder and took off after the little boy.

Hikaru dodged through the passer bys easily while I had to push and shove a little. Finally, I watched as he ran towards one of the more deserted parts of town…

I increased my speed. Hikaru zoomed into a park. The trees were green but there was an empty feeling around it… and something else…

This was what I felt when I was in the toy shop. I felt connected with Amu… closer than ever…

Hikaru ran into the mouth of a towering hedge. I stopped and stared at it bewildered.

It wasn't just a hedge, it was a maze…

I took in a deep breath and followed Hikaru inside. The walls of grass and leaves were so thick it felt as if I was being smothered. They towered high above my head, nearly blocking out the sunlight, only letting a few rays peep through…

Every once in a while, I would see a flash of the little boy's blond hair and blue eyes… I would then chase after it only to find myself completely alone.

The air seemed to be getting thicker and I was finding it hard to breathe…

I clutched my heart as I continued forward. Everything seemed to warp again and my vision seemed disoriented,

Then… I heard her voice whispering in my ear…

"_Madness is everything in Seiyo. All who live in it are mad and those who aren't will turn mad_."

So it was like a game. You succumb to their power, hoping that the process won't make you completely loose your mind… or your life… a deadly game.

"_Be strong, Ikuto. Let yourself lead the way…until you come back to me…_" Amu whispered.

Suddenly, my warped vision snapped into attention, making everything seem crystal clear…!

I slowly let my feet just walk. My breathing began to ease and the hedges didn't seem to smother me anymore…

I took lefts, rights, turns and twists… I did what Amu told me to do. I let myself lead the way…

Suddenly, bright sunlight flashed before my eyes and crisp clean air blew at my face.

I stood there for a moment, paralyzed and stunned…

In front of me was a huge dojo. It looks as if I was in a Japanese style garden. There were cherry blossoms all around and different kinds of flowers and plants such as bamboo.

I took a whiff of the air and the smell of brewing tea invaded my nostrils. _Someone was here…_

I slowly walked through the garden. I had just turned to the corner when a soft familiar voice spoke out, "Oh. It's Ikuto."

Before me, sitting outside of the dojo, were Rima, Tadase, Utau and Kukai…!

"Welcome back, Kitty cat." Utau smiled…

* * *

_Coming soon on Madness In Wonderland..._

_"After the ambush, Rima told us about Fujisaki-san's hidden dojo. We decided to take refuge here for the mean time…"_

_Ikuto nodded as Tadase continued:_

_"Well, I bet you would have guessed by now that these twins aren't exactly normal… They are known as the Dusk and the Dawn…"_

_At the mere mention of their titles, Nagihiko and Nadeshiko's heads snapped up at the same time, their brown eyes flickering with that slight hint of madness…_

_

* * *

_**Blackimi: **Look forward to seeing the Fujisaki Twins in the next chapter: _The Dusk and The Dawn..._

**Ikuto: **HELL YEAH, BABY! IKUTO IS BACK! I'M BACK! I AM FUCKING BACK!

**Blackimi: **WOOHOO! THE SEXY KITTEN IS BACK! HE'S BACK!

(the two start dancing while sing 'I'm bringing sexy back')

**Amu: **(in emo corner) Why must you all hate me so much?

(Blackimi stops dancing and glares at Amu)

**Blackimi: **MY. EMO. CORNER!

**Ikuto: **Amu, get out of there now! You remember what happened the last time! We- (pauses) AMU! STAY THERE! STAY RIGHT THERE! DO NOT MOVE!

**Amu: **I HAVE NO INTENTION OF LEAVING!

**Blackimi: **RAAAAWWWWRRR! (pounces)

**Amu: **HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (wields the pen/scythe)

(the two engage in a bloody battle... which Amu appears to be losing)

**Amu: **WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THIS PEN?

**Blackimi:** MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT OBEYS ONLY ME AND ME ALONE! I AM ITS MASTER! (evil laugh) SCYTHE! CHOP HER PRETTY HEAD OFF!

(the scythe starts jumping and chasing after Amu)

**Blackimi: **MY PLAN FOR WORLD DOMINATION HAS BEEN LAUNCHED!

**Tadase: **HEY! THAT'S MY DREAM!

**Blackimi: **SCYTHE, WE HAVE A NEW TARGET! CHOP OFF THE TESTICLES OF THIS FUCKING GAYLORD!

**Tadase: **(screams like a girl)

**Ikuto: **(sigh) please, **_R & R_**

******Blackimi: **WORLD DOMINATION IS MINE! (does Tadase's evil laugh)

**Tadase: **HEY! YOU DEMONIC BITCH WITH NO ORIGINALITY!

**Blackimi: **AND APPARENTLY, SO IS TADASE'S HEAD AND TESTICLES!

**Tadase: **NO!


	14. The Dusk and The Dawn

**Blackimi: **HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!

**Amu: **Agh! The retard is back! (cowers behind Ikuto)

**Blackimi: **WOOHOO!

**Ikuto: **What the fuck is wrong with you?

**Blackimi: **I JUST HAD A WHOLE FUCKING GLASS OF AUSTIN POWERS (it's an alcoholic cocktail) AND I GOT DRUNK!

**Ikuto: **Oh my god! I've found myself a drinking buddy! Tell me all about your first (drunk) time!

**Blackimi: **It was so weird! After i drank it, my head began to hurt! Then, since we (my mom, sister and i) were at a birthday party, we began to get food from the buffet. I was feeling kinda ok. But when i sat down to eat, everything began to warp! It's the feeling you get after the room stops spinning. You're still tipsy but the room is still... IT'S HARD TO EXPLAIN! EVERYTHING WAS WOOZY!

**Amu: **You sicko... What happened then?

**Blackimi: **Well, i was eating shrimp and i was like swaying in my seat. I was so disoriented that i ate a shrimp without removing the shell. I mean, the head was gone. So was the tail and those puny insect legs but i didn't peel off the shell... No wonder it was crunchy...

**Ikuto: **Oh wow...

**Blackimi: **Anyways, after that, everyone was talking. I got up and staggered to my mom who was seated at another table. Then, i whispered to her and i quote "Mom, i think i'm slightly intoxicated..." She said, "What?" and i said, "Mom! I think I'm drunk!"

(Ikuto and Amu burst out laughing)

**Blackimi: **Then she gave me that 'Mom' look. Like where she bugs her eyes out and her jaw clenches and she gives you the death glare... "You see? That's what you get for drinking alcohol! You're still under aged!" then she made me sit down and i wan't allowed to even get out of my seat...

**Ikuto: **THIS DRUNK BASTARD WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL OF THOSE WHO FAVORITED, REVIEWED AND ALERTED HER AND HER STORY! (hands out Austin Powers cocktails)

**Amu: **What the hell? Are you trying to get everyone drunk?

**Blackimi: **_I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA CUZ IF I DID, I WOULD GET EVERYONE IN THE SERIES DRUNK AND THEY WOULD ALL HAVE KILLER HANGOVERS TOMORROW! JUST LIKE THE MOVIE HANGOVER WHICH I DO NOT OWN EITHER!_

**Ikuto: **Here Amu, try it! (makes her chug an entire glass)

**Blackimi: **BOTTOMS UP! OH, BY THE WAY, I AM NOT MAKING UP THE STORY OF WHEN I GOT DRUNK! IT'S TRUE!

**Amu: **(drunk) ZIGZACTLY!

**Blackimi: **AMU! (embraces)

* * *

_**Madness In Wonderland…**_

_The Dusk and the Dawn…_

_Black_kimono_otaku_

_

* * *

_

_**-*Ikuto's P.O.V.*-**_

I stood there with my mouth gaping.

"Am I really back…?" I whispered.

Kukai suddenly disappeared, only to materialize in front of me. He punched me playfully on my arm, "Is this real enough for you?" he laughed.

My arm stung slightly but I knew that it was all real. I was back in Seiyo. I was… _home_…

I grabbed Kukai by his shoulders, "Where's Amu?"

Rima rolled her eyes, "Typical. Lovesick loony…"

"C-Calm d-down-n, Ik-Ikuto!" Kukai's teeth rattled.

"Where is Amu?" I asked again, easing my roughness.

"Why don't you have some tea first?" Tadase offered as he tried to distract me.

"Oh, leave him, Tadase. Even I think he should see my sister-in-law. He's been gone for a week!" Utau rolled her eyes.

My eyes widened, "I was gone for… a week?"

Rima nodded, "Yes. And it was during that week that I've never seen Amu so depressed before…"

I could feel a lump in my throat form. "Please tell me where Amu is. I need to see her."

Kukai pointed to a far corner of the garden. There was a small grove of trees. "She's there. That's where she's been going ever since we arrived here."

But I was already running to it before he could even finish.

I burst through the low hanging branches and right into the grove, "Amu!"

* * *

_**-*Amu's P.O.V.*-**_

I was back at my usual thinking spot.

It was right in the middle of a circular grove of trees, hidden by low hanging branched and vines.

I was just standing in the middle of it all, with my head raised up to the sky, when I heard the sound of thudding feet approaching…

Suddenly, a familiar voice cried out my name, "Amu!"

My eyes snapped open but I refused to turn.

Was it…? Could it be him…?

"Amu…" his voice spoke softly.

I dared to turn my head, my heart hammering against my chest, threatening to break my ribs.

My eyes welled up with tears as soon as I saw the familiar midnight blue hair and cobalt blue eyes. He was as handsome as ever…

"Ikuto…" I whispered…

Without saying a word, Ikuto ran to me, capturing me in a bear hug. I pulled away slightly and pressed my lips to his own…

Ikuto kissed me hungrily, as if he had been starving and I was his favorite meal. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair. I hooked my leg around his waist. Ikuto lifted my skirt slightly, revealing my thigh. He began to rub my skin selfishly as I pulled away for a breath.

Ikuto, with his other hand, grabbed some of my hair and gently tugged my head down so it revealed my neck. I moaned out with pleasure as Ikuto began to suck on my skin greedily. I worked my hands down and began to unbutton his shirt, showing of his perfectly toned six-pack. I ran my fingers along the planes of his warm chest and smiled when I heard him groan out.

We kissed again and Ikuto slid his tongue into my mouth. I moaned out again when I felt his tongue lick my own.

"I love you." He whispered when he pulled away.

"I love you too." I nuzzled my face against his.

"Don't you dare send me back. I belong here with you… forever…" Ikuto murmured in my ear as he embraced me.

Tears streamed down my face, "I'm sorry… I don't want to be away from you either…"

Ikuto chuckled.

I kissed him gently and he kissed back.

In the distance, I heard Utau yell, "Ikuto! I allowed you to see Amu but you've been in there a few minutes too long! Get your ass out here right now or I myself will drag you off by your freaky blue hair!"

A low growl erupted from Ikuto's chest and I giggled.

"Over-protective demon." He muttered under his breath. "Hm." I smiled as I planted a kiss on the crook of his neck.

Ikuto shivered with delight and licked the skin of my neck, making me moan.

"I'm warning you, Ikuto!" Utau screeched…

* * *

_**-*Normal P.O.V.*-**_

Ikuto had an arm around Amu's shoulder as the two exited the grove.

Rima smiled a little to see that Amu was emitting a lively aura, a huge change compared to the way she was for the past week…

"Good to see the two of you still dressed." Utau muttered.

Amu blushed darkly while Ikuto smirked. He leaned down and kissed Amu on the side of her head, whispering the words "_I love you_" discreetly in her ear.

The pinkette turned her head to him and smiled.

"Ah, Hinamori-sama, it's nice to see you in a wonderful mood!" a soft voice that sounded like wind chimes called out.

Standing between Tadase and Rima were two completely identical people. Twins…

The two of them had chocolate brown eyes and waist long purple hair. The girl had hers in a high pony tail.

The boy was wearing a white ski cap; a lavender long sleeved shirt under a white one and a blue vest. He had purple shorts and high cut sneakers. He also had blue leather gloves on and wore a set of headphones around his neck…

The girl had a knee-length white kimono with pink floral frills and lace edging around it. She had the same type of cloth wrapped around her stomach. She was also wearing white boots…

Fujisaki Nadeshiko laughed, her wind chime voice floating in the breeze like sakura petals. Amu smiled at her, "Yes, I've never been happier…!"

Fujisaki Nagihiko chuckled; the sound of it seemed lively and pulsing with energy, "Is it because of him?" Nagihiko nodded in Ikuto's direction.

The two love birds looked at each other with affection in their eyes. "Definitely..." Amu whispered before Ikuto leaned down to give her a brief; passionate kiss.

Utau's eye twitched angrily. Surprisingly, Tadase didn't seem completely affected… the blond haired boy was too mesmerized by Nadeshiko…

"Get a room, you two. Keep your shows of affection down until you're alone." Rima sighed.

Kukai and Nagihiko chuckled.

"So," Nagihiko turned to Rima, "it's been a while since we last saw each other, wasn't it?"

Rima choked on her tea and began to cough violently.

Amu abandoned her make out session to tend to her half-dying friend…

"Wh-What are you," Rima hacked, "t-talking about?"

"Don't you remember? I was walking in a park one day and suddenly, I hear furious screaming! I look around and see this blond girl shrieking her lungs out at a couple of cowering kids: "You mere uneducated mortals! You are a shame to comedy! It's not 'Balance!' alone! It's 'Bala-Balance!'" Then before I know it, the girl is striking a hilarious pose with a proud look on her face…!" Nagihiko smiled at a furiously blushing Rima…

Kukai snickered but shut up when the petite blond girl shot him a murderous look.

Amongst it all, Ikuto stood with a slightly confused expression on his face.

Tadase decided to take pity on him and began to explain.

"After the ambush, Rima told us about Fujisaki-san's hidden dojo. We decided to take refuge here for the mean time…"

Ikuto nodded as Tadase continued:

"Well, I bet you would have guessed by now that these twins aren't exactly normal… They are known as the Dusk and the Dawn…"

At the mere mention of their titles, Nagihiko and Nadeshiko's heads snapped up at the same time, their brown eyes flickering with that slight hint of madness…

"I am the Dawn, bringer of light, pace and tranquility…" Nadeshiko stated in a melodious voice.

"I'm the Dusk, the time when hidden energy pulses to life!" Nagihiko grinned.

"Would you like a demonstration?" the two of them asked at the exact same time, their voices amazingly blended in together, making them sound like one person…

Utau raised an eyebrow in interest and Amu looked excited, "Of course!"

Nadeshiko smiled as Nagihiko stepped away to the side. Suddenly, soft Japanese music began to fill the air. Nadeshiko started to dance slowly and gracefully, her body bending and moving so easily, like a petal floating in the wind.

Tadase stared at her in awe. The girls seemed mesmerized by the beauty of the dance…

But they all noticed that as she danced, the sun seemed to shine brighter than ever. Until it was nearly blinding…!

The light bended and twisted magically with Nadeshiko's every move, as if she was somehow controlling the light…!

The Japanese music began to fade away and Nadeshiko's dance slowed down until it came to a halt. The bright light dimmed and retreated until it was normal again.

"That was so cool, sis!" Nagihiko grinned, "Let's trade!" he breezed past his sister, their hands colliding in mid air in a high-five.

Now, Nagihiko stood at center stage. Hip hop music blasted through the calm air, yet it somehow seemed to go with it perfectly…

Nagihiko began to break dance. It wasn't like one of those amateur dances. His moves were fluid like: smooth and ever changing. It didn't matter what the move before it was, they all seemed to fit together like a jig saw puzzle…

Like his sister's, Nagihiko's dance seemed to have a peculiar affect with the light. It began to dim until it was nearly dark. But instead of sunlight, energy seemed to take form as wisps of light. They pulsed with life and seemed to awaken something within the small group. Nagihiko controlled it easily, shifting it from vibrant and alive to gentle and silent. But the energy was still there, flowing around as if it was alive…

The music slowed down but suddenly ended with a bang, along with it, Nagihiko did a couple of cool moves. The energy gave one last vibrant beat before fading away. Sunlight poured in again, filling the garden with light once more…

Rima seemed stunned. Nadeshiko clapped softly for her brother and Kukai cheered, "That was so awesome!"

Nagihiko gave him a thumb's up sign, a glint of triumph in his eyes.

"Interesting, you can control light," Utau looked at Nadeshiko "while you control energy." She turned to Nagihiko.

The twins smiled. Nadeshiko looked at the sky thoughtfully, "Well, I do believe that it's time for a rest. It's getting quite late and I think the new addition to the group needs rest."

"My name's Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Ikuto introduced himself.

"Pleased to meet cha'!" Nagihiko smiled at him.

Amu looked at the sky and frowned. It was still light. How could it be late?

"Allow me to finish my dance." Nagihiko said. His music came on again and his dance started once more. The sky dimmed and everyone headed inside as the Dusk set out to do his job…

* * *

_Coming soon on Madness In Wonderland..._

_"You idiot!" I giggled as I wiped away tears from my eyes. He chuckled and lay down on his side next to me._

_With a sigh, he lay his head down on my chest, closing his eyes as he wrapped his arms around me._

_I reached out and ran my hand through his silky midnight blue hair, tangling the strands between my fingers._

_Ikuto began to trace circles on my skin. I giggled because it tickled a little…_

_ "Amu, what happened during the fight in the observatory? You know, after I left?" Ikuto mumbled against my skin._

_

* * *

_**Blackimi: **What happens when two lover spend: _The Night Together..._? Well, not enough time to put an end note cuz it's past my bedtime! I GOTTA SLEEP! I WANNA SEE IF I'LL HAVE A HANGOVER TOMORROW!

**Ikuto: **I know that we (gestures to the entire crew) will all have hangovers... (groans and massages his head)

**Amu: **The stars... they're talking to me...

**Blackimi: **Who the fuck are you now? Tsukasa?

**Ikuto: **Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!

**Blackimi: **ok, ok, ok...

(looks around)

**Blackimi: **(takes in a deep breath) _**R & R!**_

(everyone groans)

**Amu: **Bitch... (passes out)


	15. The Night Together

**Blackimi: **Hello, everybody!

**Ikuto: **Weird... you're acting pretty... NORMAL today...

**Blackimi: **Yeah, I know. I'm sick and I have a killer headache but I just knew I had to post this chapter up!

**Amu: **Awww, poor you... Did you take your meds?

**Blackimi: **(sarcastic) Yes, mom. I did. Now you can lock me back up in my room after I put on my straitjacket.

**Ikuto: **And hello sarcasm.

**Amu: **Even when she's sick, she's retarded...

**Blackimi: I'D LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, ALERTED AND FAVORITED ME AND MY STORY!** (gives out pieces of candy)

**Yaya: **CANDY! MINE!

**Blackimi: **Yaya - chan!

**Ikuto: **Are there seriously no mature adults, besides myself, present in this chat?

**Amu & Blackimi & Yaya: **YUP!

**Ikuto: **(rubs temples) Can we please just get this over with?

**Blackimi: **OMG! ARE YOU SICK, IKUTO? (checks his temperature)

**Ikuto: **(slaps hand away) Get away from me, you freak of nature! And this is probably another one of your stupid, boring chapters!

**Blackimi: **I bet you'll take that back by the end note of this chapter!

**Ikuto: **You are so on! If I do take it back, I'll be your slave. If I don't, you'll be mine!

**Blackimi: **DEAL! NOW, YAYA! DO THE DISCLAIMER!

**Yaya: **_BLACKIMI - CHAN DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA CUZ IF SHE DID, AMU - CHI WOULD ALWAYS GIVE YAYA - CHAN CANDY!_

**Blackimi: **Yes to the no. Here, have some candy (tosses a piece of candy)

* * *

_**Madness In Wonderland…**_

_The Night Together…_

_Black_kimono_otaku_

_

* * *

_

_**-*Amu's P.O.V.*-**_

I sat in front of the mirror, smoothing out my pathetic excuse for hair…

I groaned in frustration but finally, I got them straightened out. My hair hung a little past my shoulders in straight layered tresses.

"You look too plain like that." A husky voice whispered in my ear, "If you do it like this…" a pair of hands began to arrange my hair into a side pony tail with a few strands of my hair hanging down the side of my face.

"You look gorgeous…" Ikuto murmured.

I blushed ten different shades of red, "I-Ikuto! H-How d-did you get in h-here?"

Ikuto pouted in a cute way, "Why? Do you want me to go?"

I thought I was going to have a nose bleed! "N-No! Of course not…"

Ikuto smirked as he buried his face in my neck, "I wasn't going to even if you set me on fire…"

He began to send butterfly kisses from my jaw down to the base of my neck. I moaned out softly. Ikuto cradled my head in his hand as he began to suck on my skin…

My breathing became irregular and I felt pleasure run through my entire body.

Suddenly, Ikuto began to tickle me. I squeaked in surprise but burst out laughing as he tickled me some more. "I-Ikuto!" I gasped between giggles, "St-Stop! It's t-too much!" Of course, he ignored me… I was lifted from my seat and thrown down on the bed with Ikuto still tickling me. I laughed until I nearly killed my self due to lack of oxygen.

"You idiot!" I giggled as I wiped away tears from my eyes. He chuckled and lay down on his side next to me.

With a sigh, he lay his head down on my chest, closing his eyes as he wrapped his arms around me.

I reached out and ran my hand through his silky midnight blue hair, tangling the strands between my fingers.

Ikuto began to trace circles on my skin. I giggled because it tickled a little…

"Amu, what happened during the fight in the observatory? You know, after I left?" Ikuto mumbled against my skin.

I froze for a second, my hand stopping but I blinked and continued stroking his hair, "Well… do you still remember when Tuskasa ran downstairs because we heard someone coming?"

"Yeah."

"Turns out that it was just Rima. She had come to help Tsukasa. She got a huge shock when she saw that I was still there while you weren't. I said that I'll explain it later and so we headed downstairs to help Kukai and the others fight off the monsters."

Ikuto's grip tightened until they were like protective steel bands around my torso, "Continue…"

I took in a deep breath, "The fight lasted for –"I was about to say hours but I couldn't Ikuto know that! He would be worried sick! Then he would definitely ask me how I was after that!

"Th-the fight l-lasted only for a-a few minutes." I cursed myself for stuttering.

Ikuto sighed, "Amu, I love you so much but… you are the worst liar in the entire world!"

I winced. Typical… Ikuto, of all people, could immediately see through my false tales. "Amu, tell me the truth." Ikuto demanded softly.

"Ok… but promise me you won't freak." I ordered. He shook his head, "I can't promise anything, Amu. If it concerns you, I don't know how I'll react."

My heart thumped in my chest… He was so caring, so sweet and so thoughtful…! That's exactly why I wanted to keep this from him in the first place…

After a few seconds of mental debating, I decided that it'd be best to not keep things from him…

"Ok… The fight lasted for a good three hours. The monsters just kept on coming and coming…! After that, hardly any of us were… alive." I only whispered the last word.

I slowly turned to Ikuto to see his reaction.

His eyes were wide and panic could be seen in them. His lips were set on a firm thin line and his grip was as hard as impenetrable steel…!

"Amu… how hurt were you?" Ikuto spoke the words slowly. I shrugged, "Minor injuries."

Suddenly, Ikuto had my hands pinned to the side of my head and he was partially on top of me…

"Liar!" he snarled, "Amu, stop lying to me! I can read you like a book! Just tell me the truth!"

My lower lip quivered, "This is why I didn't want to tell you!" I cried, "I know you'll be worried and do you know how much it hurts me to see you all worked up like this?"

"What about me?" Ikuto demanded, "I don't want to see or hear of you getting hurt! Especially since I know that I wasn't there to protect you!"

A single tear rolled down his cheek, "I wasn't there… to keep you from getting hurt… to at least be there with you…!"

I tugged my hands free and cupped Ikuto's face in them. I wiped away the tear as I stopped my own from over flowing.

Ikuto collapsed back next to me, pressing my hands to his cheeks. His hands were shaking and I leaned in until our foreheads were touching.

I closed my eyes and tears cascaded down my face. "I love you, ok? I love you, I love you; I love you!" Ikuto whispered. I took in a shaky breath and brushed my lips against his mouth, "I love you too. So much…"

We stayed like that for a minute…

Ikuto turned his head to the side, pressing his lips against the palm of my hand. He began to trail kisses from my palm and moved up my arm until his lips touched my shoulder.

Ikuto buried his face in my neck and began to suck on my skin, his tongue darting in and out to lick it. I moaned out softly as I pulled him closer until he was on top of me.

As he sucked on my skin, my hands moved down to unbutton his shirt. Ikuto froze for a moment. I gently pressed my lips to his own, telling him exactly what I wanted…

"Amu," he whispered after I pulled away, "Are you sure you're ready?" I nodded, "Now more than ever…"

Ikuto stared at me straight in the eye before slowly leaning in and capturing my lips in a passionate kiss. I hurriedly began to unbutton is shirt so he could take it off. Once it was, I ran my hands along his skin, marveling at their cool, smooth texture. Ikuto's breathing became slightly rushed. But not as rushed as mine…

The kiss grew deeper as his tongue asked for entrance. I gladly gave it to him. I shivered in delight as his tongue rubbed against my own, playfully urging me in a battle for dominance over each other's mouths. I accepted but his' won in the end, of course.

Ikuto's hands moved around my body openly, touching whatever and where ever he pleased. I moaned out when I felt his hand slide up my nightgown.

Ikuto broke apart for air. Suddenly, he gripped the sides of my night gown and began to raise it over my head. I blushed darkly once my entire body was exposed to him. He stroked my cheek, "Your body's beautiful."

I smiled, "That was cheesy… but sweet."

Ikuto smirked before I pulled him down for another kiss.

My hands traveled downward until I reached his zipper. Slowly, I began to unzip his pants. I fumbled with the belt and threw it aside. I tugged down his pants, along with his underwear, until Ikuto just kicked the rest of it off…

"You belong with me… I love you…"I whispered breathlessly. "I love you too." Ikuto murmured back before pulling the covers over our entangled figures…

* * *

_Coming soon on Madness In Wonderland..._

_Amu skipped down the stairs, pulling Ikuto along with her. Kukai raised an eyebrow at his sister's wide smile. Utau, Rima and Nadeshiko all just took one look at the couple and it clicked in their brains…_

_Holy flying cow turd…!_

_ "Ikuto, I'm gonna kill you!" the two blonds shrieked. _

_

* * *

_**Blackimi: **Will Ikuto meet his ultimate end in the next chapter: _The Bamboo Whistle..._? Stay tuned!

**Ikuto: **YOU SADISTIC SCYTHE WIELDING PESSIMIST! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE IT LIKE THAT? IT WAS ALL GOOD AND YOU JUST HAD TO BE THE CRUEL WRITER THAT YOU ARE!

**Blackimi: **Do you take what you said earlier back?

**Ikuto: **HELL TO THE YES!

**Blackimi: **YAY! IKUTO IS MY SLAVE! IKUTO IS MY SLAVE! IKUTO IS MY SLAVE!

**Amu: **HOW COULD YOU WRITE SOMETHING LIKE THIS? YOU'RE SICK!

**Blackimi: **This kind of writing? Oh that's just the mildest of my sexual fantasies.

**Amu: **Holy shit!

**Ikuto: **I'm happy to know that but then WHY ARE YOU NOT WRITING ANY AMUTO LEMONS?

**Blackimi: **Hey, I can IMAGINE it but WRITING it down is always the hard part.

**Ikuto: **Tsk...

**Blackimi: **I know, even Kyle said that you have to keep a straight face when ever saying or typing the words 'cock' or 'pussy' or 'vagina' or 'penis' or 'cum' or 'semen' or 'orgasm'

**Ikuto: **Gotta hand it to your brother, he has taught you well

**Amu: **Your brother? Kyle? Is he here?

**Blackimi: **Hehehe, i knew you liked my brother!

**Amu: **Oh, god, no. He's just like Ikuto only nicer and i can get along with him easier.

**Ikuto: **Thank god or else i would have traveled to America just to slaughter him in his sleep

**Amu: **What, you're too much of a sissy to take him on when he's conscious?

**Blackimi: **(gasps) SEE? THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU GET OVEREXPOSED TO Impeccably Kickass Ugly Tormented Oxymoron (IKUTO) It's kinda like a UV ray only, it's an IKUTO ray! CONSIDER YOURSELVES WARNED, EARTHLINGS!

**Ikuto: **please _**R &R!**_


	16. The Bamboo Whistle

**Blackimi: **Sorry, I was supposed to post this chapter up two days ago. But school's started ans things are getting very hectic! First of all, there is not going to be a chat for this chapter because I have something to announce.

Due to piling homework and my mom saying that I can only use the computer on the weekend, which means I'll be updating very very late so please forgive me. Anyways, I'm still continuing this story, don't worry, but it'll take longer. Even now that I'm facing writer's block.

I've got the chapter after this planned but to make the chapter after the chapter after this chapter, I will need something from you guys. But I'll announce that part after this chapter so that you don't forget or run off to plan for it immediately without even reading my story.

**_I would like to thank all of you who reviewed, alerted and favorited me and my story! _**(gives cookies)

_I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA CUZ IF I DID, I'D MAKE IKUTO GET AMU PREGNANT AND HAVE ADORABLE AMUTO BABIES!_

_

* * *

_

_**Madness In Wonderland…**_

_The Bamboo Whistle…_

_Black_kimono_otaku_

_

* * *

_

_**-*Normal P.O.V.*-**_

Amu stirred a little in her sleep before slowly opening her eyes to the bright rays of the morning sun…

As soon as her eyes adjusted, the first thing the pinkette saw was a pair of cobalt blue eyes staring back at her own. Amu stared at them sleepily until she finally realized who they belonged to.

"Ikuto…" she murmured.

Ikuto smiled as he ran his finger along her jaw before leaning in and kissing her.

Amu smiled a little and wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. Ikuto gripped her body and pressed it against his own.

"I could get used to this." Ikuto teased once they had pulled away. Amu blushed her usual blush and looked away stubbornly. The young man laughed and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you." Ikuto whispered in her ear. Amu turned to look at him, a shy smile on her face, "As do I…"

Suddenly, Amu broke out of her love euphoria and glanced around curiously, "What time is it?" "A little past nine." Ikuto answered. Amu sighed and moved to get out of bed, "Well, it's time to get up. The others will get suspicious if we're both not at the same place at the same time."

Ikuto snickered as he untangled his arms from her, allowing the pinkette to stand up. Amu stretched a little, wincing slightly at the soreness that throbbed at the lower half of her body and turned to say something to Ikuto only to find him staring at her in a hungry way. It was only then did she realize that she was wearing completely nothing due to last night's circumstances…

"H-Hey! Staring is r-rude, y-you know!" Amu blushed. Ikuto broke out of his daze and smirked at her, "Sorry, you're just so… delicious…"

Amu quickly bent down and threw Ikuto's belt right at him. He caught it easily and chuckled, "You're so aggressive, Amu." "Sh-Shut up!" Amu cried, "A-Anyway, I'm taking a shower."

"Oh? Why don't we take one together?" Ikuto appeared suddenly behind Amu and breathed on her neck, making the flustered girl jump.

"N-No way!" she exclaimed.

Ikuto put on a cute pout, "Aw… Why is it that you're ok with us having sex but not about us only taking a shower together?"

Amu was basically a tomato when she heard him say the "_S_" word… "I – I… y-you…" she was at loss for words. With an angry huff, she stomped on the way to bathroom, slammed the door behind her and locked it.

Ikuto chuckled as he swooped down to retrieve his clothes. He slipped on his under wear and jeans before walking out of the room. He bumped into Tadase in the hallway. The blonde man shot him a suspicious gaze as he noted that Ikuto wasn't wearing a shirt and that he had come from the direction of Amu's room.

Surprisingly enough, Tadase didn't question him and continued on his way downstairs. Ikuto raised an eyebrow, yet all the same, was thankful that he hadn't murdered him for sleeping with Amu. He shrugged and went into his own room to take a shower.

* * *

_**-*Amu's P.O.V.*-**_

I left my room to find Ikuto waiting for me outside. He pushed himself off of the wall he was leaning on and wrapped his arm around my waist.

His hair was wet and a few beads of water dripped down the side of his neck. I spotted the marks I had left on his skin during our… um, intercourse. I blushed as I remembered last night.

"Care to share your thoughts, Amu?" Ikuto gave me a knowing smirk. "N-No way! Pervert!" I screamed. From downstairs, Rima and Utau screamed out the same thing: "You stupid perverted cat! If you aren't down here in five seconds with my Amu, I'm gonna drag the both of you by your freakishly colored hair myself!"

The said cat let out an angry hiss. I rolled my eyes and draped an arm around Ikuto's waist. His sapphire blue eyes glanced down to meet my own. I smiled and gently pulled him towards the stairs. "Come on, everyone's waiting…"

* * *

_**-*Normal P.O.V.*-**_

Amu skipped down the stairs, pulling Ikuto along with her. Kukai raised an eyebrow at his sister's wide smile. Utau, Rima and Nadeshiko all just took one look at the couple and it clicked in their brains…

_Holy flying cow turd…!_

"Ikuto, I'm gonna kill you!" the two blonds shrieked. Nadeshiko smiled as she sipped her tea in a delicate manner, "Congratulations. To the both of you." "No way, man! Congrats, bro!" Kukai, finally realizing why his sister was so happy, jumped out of his chair and gave the young man a bear hug. Ikuto awkwardly stepped out of Kukai's tight embrace but smirked at him.

Nagihiko stepped into the room with a tray full of tea. He raised an eyebrow at Rima and Utau, then studied Amu and Ikuto. A knowing smile graced his features as he set the tray down.

"Don't you dare comment." Rima cut him off before he could say anything about the situation.

"I'm not. I was just about to say that we may have an idea on how to break into the Hinamori mansion without actually killing anyone." Nagihiko grinned. Amu let out a sigh of relief. She didn't want to kill so much people. She hadn't actually taken someone's life until absolutely necessary.

"So how do we do that?" Rima asked. Nadeshiko brought out a scroll of parchment from the folds of her kimono and spread it across the table. "This," she pointed to a bunch of strange symbols, "is a spell or enchantment called Time Warp. It requires special stakes made out of white gold. The stakes shall be placed in a circular form around the place where you want to warp time. But there's a problem. Actually, make those two problems."

Kukai frowned, "What kind of problems?" "First of all, stakes made out of white gold are obviously rare to find. But we know a couple who have some." Nagihiko answered. "So what's the problem? Can't you just ask them for it?" Utau sighed impatiently, crossing her arms. Nadeshiko shook her head. "It isn't that easy because, they don't stay in one place very long and are never in the same place twice. Besides being almost impossible to find, it will be difficult to get the stakes from them." The young woman lowered her voice, "One of them is beyond our insanity while the other is a warrior who is very skilled with a katana."

Tadase suddenly barged into the room, "A warrior with a katana?" Nadeshiko nodded. A broad smile spread across the swordsman's face, "I know him. He's my teacher. He taught me the way of the sword." "Are you sure that your teacher is one with the bearer of the stakes?" Nagihiko demanded.

The blonde man nodded firmly. "It was only out of pure luck that I came across him and his companion. I asked him to teach me how to handle a blade and he agreed. I traveled with them for some time and it was very difficult to keep up. At last, I learned all that I needed and we parted ways. I never saw him again. But his companion did give me something." Tadase reached into his pocket and pulled out a bamboo whistle.

Amu reached out her hand and Tadase placed it on her palm. The young woman studied it carefully. She shook her head, "It looks just like a normal whistle made of bamboo." "But looks can be deceiving." Ikuto muttered. "For once, we agree on something." Tadase sniggered.

Ikuto smirked at him. Rima and Utau rolled their eyes. The Demonic Angel took the whistle from her sister-in-law and studied it just as carefully. But the same could be said. The Jack, Dusk and Dawn sighed in unison. "This is so confusing! We have something that can help us get the stakes needed to break into the mansion but it's useless!" Kukai groaned. Nadeshiko turned it over in between her fingers, "What happens when you blow it?"

Tadase shrugged.

Nadeshiko met her twin's gaze. She brought the whistle to her lips and blew…

A soft, soothing sound came from the wind instrument. But the tune soon faded into the wind…

* * *

_**-*Somewhere In Seiyo*-**_

The young man's blue-green eyes snapped open. The soft sound of the bamboo whistle hung in the air. He sat up on the grass and reached out to gently stroke the hilt of the katana by his bedside. His green hair was ruffled by the breeze and he closed his eyes, listening to the lingering sound of the whistle.

But it was soon drowned out by the voice of a girl calling his name. He turned his head to the side just in time to see a young girl hurl herself at him. He caught her skillfully due to experience but the force knocked him down on his back on the grass with the girl on top of him. Her orange hair was tied up by two big red bows into small pigtails and her ginger colored eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"Hey! Did ya hear the whistle, too?" she asked in a cute voice usually used by a child.

The young man nodded and leaned his head back to stare at the clouds overhead. The girl rested propped herself up using her elbows and rested her head on her hands. The warrior caressed her face lovingly without really looking at her but the young woman didn't seem to notice.

"So, what do we do know?" she whispered.

The young man's hand froze in mid caress as a thoughtful look came upon his face. "I believe," he sighed after a while, "That it's time for the senpai to cross paths with his kohai once more…"

* * *

_Coming soon on Madness In Wonderland..._

_Amu looked thoughtful for a minute before nodding slowly, "That's not a bad idea…" she smiled at me, "You're a genius!" I smirked and leaned in close, "Aren't I always?" I whispered as I captured her lips in my own. _

_

* * *

_**Blackimi: **I know that it's not very much but please look forward to the upcoming chapter: _The Roads Less Traveled..._

Now, it's time for the announcement!

I want my readers to submit ideas of characters of their own for me to use two chapter later. These characters will play the bad guys who fight against Kazuomi in the final battle.

I want you to submit me a description of the character like hair color, eye color, gender, how they act or the clothes they will be wearing. If they have any weapons, please tell or put in a description for me. Or if they have magic powers, that's fine by me. If you want, you can even let your character die if you want. Or, you can make your character originally a good person but is brainwashed and becomes bad. If that's the case, you can either let them turn good again in the end or yo can let them die.

You either let your character become good or they die. Tell me which you want. If you want your character to die, tell me how you want them to die.

You can submit this through reviews or you can send me a personal message. Please, i want you guys to get involved and i want you to feel as if you've been part of this story. I'll try to use as much as I can since I want a huge battle in the end.

Thank you if you read this far! i know that it was pretty dry but please submit! Remember, these character will NOT appear in the next chapter. They will come in the chapter AFTER it! Thanks for all the attention!

_**R &R**_ (don't forget to submit characters!)


	17. The Roads Less Traveled

**Amu: **Hey, where is everybody?

(count down) 3... 2... 1...

**Everybody: **(jumps out of nowhere) SURPRISE!

**Amu:** AHHHHHHHH! (OoO)*

**Blackimi:** (throws confetti into the air) HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AMU - CHAN!

**Amu: **Awww, you remembered! How sweet of you, baka-san! (hugs)

**Blackimi:** ignoring that last term... (smirks at Ikuto) See what you DON'T get when you forget Amu's birthday?

**Ikuto:** Fuck off...

**Amu:** What? Ikuto - kun forgot my birthday (eyes start to tear up)

**Ikuto:** I-Ikuto - _kun_? (O/O)

**Blackimi: **Don't worry, Amu! Ikuto still prepared a little surprise for you!

**Amu: **he did?

**Ikuto:** I did?

**Blackimi:** He won't say, do, think or even suggest the slightest hint of anything perverted towards you!

**Ikuto:** WHAT?

**Amu:** Awww, really, Ikuto? For me? On my birthday? You're so sweet! (hugs)

**Ikuto: **(dies and goes to cloud) (thinking) Amu's hugging me? She says I'm sweet? On her own accord? HOLY SHIT, IT'S A DREAM COME TRUE!

**Blackimi:** (rolls her eyes) anyway... **Thank you, everyone who reviewed, alerted and favorited me and my story!**

**Blackimi:** Since it's Amu's birthday today, we're having a special selection of foods and treats! You can choose from either strawberry shortcakes, strawberry cheese cakes, strawberries and cream, strawberry daiquiri, strawberry milkshake, strawberry flavored lollipops, strawberry yogurt, strawberry jello OR JUST PLAIN STRAWBERRIES!

**Blackimi:** _I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA CUZ IF I DID, AMU WOULD BE HUGGING IKUTO ALL THE TIME! BUT I DO OWN THE TWINS FEATURED AT THE END OF THIS STORY!_

**Yaya:** (eating everything) NOW READ!

**Blackimi:** AHO! Don't eat everything! Only i can do that!

* * *

_**Madness In Wonderland…**_

_The Roads Less Traveled…_

_Black_kimono_otaku_

_

* * *

_

_**-*Ikuto's P.O.V.*-**_

After that purple haired girl blew the whistle, there was complete silence. It was pretty intense…

Kukai was leaning forward in his seat, his eyes wide with anticipation; his gaze set firmly on the whistle, as if it was going to spring to life, yelling the whereabouts of the mysterious warrior and his companion. After a tense moment, Amu sighed and slumped against the dining room table. "Nothing." She whispered. I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder. She took comfort in my embrace and leaned her body against mine.

"So what do we do now?" I asked. Nagihiko shrugged his shoulders, "We are not sure." Then he turned to Tadase, "Did the warrior's friend say anything?"

Tadase seemed thoughtful for a minute. His eyebrows knitted together as he went deep into thought.

_He doesn't have that much to delve into anyway…_

He snapped his fingers in remembrance, "Oh yeah! She said to me, 'Blow it in your greatest time of need. No matter where you are, we'll find you.'" I rolled my eyes, "How could you forget something like that?" "Stop it, kitty. Wait, did you say _she_?" Utau snapped at me. I growled at my new nickname but Amu hushed me gently. Tadase nodded, "Yes, the warrior travels with a girl. I believe they're together. He's very protective of her and vice versa."

Suddenly Kukai jumped up from his seat. "Argh! This talk is just ticking me off!" he began to yank on his hair, "When are we gonna get some action going? Sitting and talking is not gonna get us anywhere! We have to get moving! We can't just sit here and wait for a warrior and his girlfriend to magically appear from thin air!"

Nagihiko placed a hand on Kukai's shoulder, his chocolate brown eyes flickering with insanity, and almost immediately, Kukai slumped back down on his seat looking exhausted. He started to yawn, "We'll get into action tomorrow…" he yawned once more and rested his head on the table, "Bed time…" he mumbled before closing his eyes and falling asleep…

Utau looked back and forth between her fiancé and Nagihiko. A smile crept on her face, "Where have you been all my life?" Amu and Nadeshiko burst out laughing but Rima snorted, rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest, looking away. I raised an eyebrow at her reaction and my eyes met Nagihiko's. We shared a similar look and I nudged my head towards the Trickster.

Getting the hint, the young man walked up to her and enveloped her in a hug. Rima's face flushed a dark red, but it was nothing compared to my strawberry's, as Nagi nuzzled his face into the hollow of her neck. "Don't worry. My heart is for you only, now and forever."

Amu squealed in delight and clapped her hands. Kukai muttered something in his sleep and some drool trickled down the corner of his mouth. Utau shuddered but smiled fondly at him as she stroked his hair, "Big dope… Don't ask me why I love him. Hey, Kukai! Wake up!" she fisted her fiancé's hair in her hand and yanked it violently. The Jack leaped out of his seat and spun around wildly. "What? What's going on?" he looked panicked.

Utau laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning out to peck him on the lips, "Nothing, you big dope." Kukai looked confused but grinned nonetheless.

"A-Anyway! What are we gonna do now? Are we just going to wait for those two?" Rima blurted out as she struggled against Nagihiko's embrace. The young man shrugged, still keeping his arms around Rima's waist. I sighed, "Well, I think we should start heading off towards Amu's mansion." "But what about –"I cut Utau off, "The girl said that no matter where we were, they would find us. So why don't we get going towards the mansion so that when they do find us, we're already at our destination and we can invade the castle faster?"

Amu looked thoughtful for a minute before nodding slowly, "That's not a bad idea…" she smiled at me, "You're a genius!" I smirked and leaned in close, "Aren't I always?" I whispered as I captured her lips in my own. Utau fumed silently but did nothing. I think that mostly had to do with Kukai holding back her struggling form. And Nagihiko had a pretty firm hold on Rima, too…

Tadase gave me a wary smile but remained where he was. I knew it was because he had his eyes on someone else now…

When we broke apart, Nadeshiko announced that we would be leaving at an hour past noon. During the time before that, we would prepare our stuff for travel.

* * *

**_-*In Amu's room*-_**

I was sitting down on Amu's bed, watching as she clawed madly through her closet. My bag was already packed and settled beside Amu's bed. Right now, I was watching the love of my life pick which clothes to bring on the road.

"Argh!" she ran her fingers through her hair. I rolled my eyes at her exasperation. _Women…_ I thought silently. Finally having enough, I got up and wrapped my arms around Amu's waist. "Calm down, girl. It's just clothes." I whispered in her ear. Amu blushed darkly. I smirked, "Anyway, we'll be on the road so you don't need anything so fancy. Whatever you wear will work for me either way."

Amu nudged me gently. "Pervert," she muttered, "but you're right. I can be such an air head sometimes!" "That's one reason why I love you." I replied. Amu smirked haughtily. "And you're… inappropriate side is one other reason for me to love you."

"I thought you didn't like me being perverted."

"I don't _like _it, I _love _it."

I smirked back at her. We both leaned in for a passionate kiss. But when it was just getting good, Amu abruptly pulled away. "Ikuto, we shouldn't. We're leaving later."

I bit kisses down her neck, undoing her dress, "Then I guess we'll just have to make this quick." I pulled the dress down and wheeled her towards the bed…

* * *

_**-*Normal P.O.V.*-**_

Everyone was gathered downstairs at exactly an hour past noon. They had their bags slung over their shoulders. Amu had her dagger around her waist, Ikuto had his glove on, Tadase was wearing his sword and Rima had attained a rope dart which was now attached to her belt.

Nagihiko nodded in approval. "Great, I guess we're all set to go!" Suddenly, Kukai cried out, "Wait!"

"What?"

"I have to use the bathroom!"

-*Walking down a road*-

"Are you sure we shouldn't have waited at the dojo?" Utau asked for the hundredth time. Ikuto rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Are you really that much of a dumb blonde, your brain can hardly process one word? I said it before and I'll say it again…" the young man glared at her, "Yes."

Utau bared her teeth at him, "You wanna come at me, you fucking alien? I dare you. Oh, I so dare you!"

"Show me what you've got, you filthy piece of—"

"Enough!" a blast of light blinded the two individuals. Ikuto and Utau took a couple of steps back. Nadeshiko rubbed her temples, "This is the fourth time you two have been at each other's throats and it hasn't even been a whole day, yet!"

Ikuto glared at the Demonic Angel who stuck her tongue out at him. The two turned away from each other stubbornly. Amu suppressed a giggle as she laid her head on his shoulder. Ikuto wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

Tadase rolled his eyes. He cared about his princess—more than his own life—and, at first, hated Ikuto to the core of his being. He hated that Amu was able to be comfortable in another man's presence. He hated the way they looked at each other. He hated the way Ikuto looked at her. There was so much love and care in those sapphire blue eyes that it had _scared_ him. He was terrified…

_He didn't want to lose his beloved princess…_

But for the past week at the dojo, his own eyes have turned to someone else with that same amount of affection.

Nadeshiko glanced at the Swordsman, feeling his intense gaze on her. Their eyes met and the young woman smiled shyly. Tadase grinned back and watched in amusement as a light blush invaded the Dawn's cheeks.

Kukai swung an arm around Utau's shoulders and moved her away from Ikuto, continuing on through the valley they had been walking. The rest followed…

* * *

_**-*Somewhere In Seiyo*-**_

"_Kill the princess. Kill Princess Hinamori Amu. Kill the fallen ruler of Seiyo…"_

A young girl with fine, silver, shoulder length hair rubbed her temples. Her platinum colored eyes were filled with irritation and her face showed her distress.

"Damn it, that old man's voice just won't get out of my frigging head!"

Two strong arms wrapped around her waist and gave her a comforting hug. The girl turned her head to see eyes the exact same color as hers. A young man with messy white hair stared back at her. They were mirror images of each other.

The young man pulled his twin sister close to him. In return, the girl leaned against her brother's touch. "Damn that Kazuomi." The girl muttered under her breath. The young man said nothing and instead unwrapped his arms from his sister and began to massage her head.

Their thoughts were linked so he could feel his twin's annoyance as it burned into his brain. But he could feel her sadness, too.

After a moment of silence, the older twin brother spoke, "Don't worry. Our service to him will lead to the vengeance of our beloved little sister…"

* * *

_Coming soon on Madness In Wonderland..._

_The girl threw her hair over her shoulder, her lips forming a sadistic smile._

_Ikuto tightened his grip on the scythe he held in his hands, his highly acute senses on full alert, ready to swing his newly earned weapon when needed..._

_Then, she spoke, her voice filled with malice and ill-content, "It's time to die, Princess..."_

_

* * *

_**Blackimi:** Woohoo! Look forward to the upcoming chapter: _At Crossroads..._ and also look forward to the new antagonists (submitted to me by amazing reviewers! Thank you very much!) that will also be appearing in the next chapter!

**Ikuto:** They're the ones who submitted characters for your contest, right?

**Blackimi: **It's not a contest, it's an opening! If you (points to reader) have NO FRIGGING IDEA ON WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, then go to chapter 16: The Bamboo Whistle... and look at the details at the end of the chapter! If you're interested, don't be hesitant to send me info about your character!

**Amu:** (drunk) Yeah, cuz baka-san is facing major writer's block right now and needs inspiration!

**Blackimi: **Holy shit, Amu, how many strawberry daiquiris did you have?

**Amu: **I dunno, i can't count that high... (strolls over to Ikuto) Heeeey, Ikuto, i'm bored, wanna have some fun?

**Ikuto: **(smirks) Sure thing ;3

**Blackimi:** You sly feline bastard... You got her drunk, didn't you?

**Ikuto: **What are you talking about? I didn't get her drunk.

**Kyle: **Yeah, he didn't. It was me. ;)

**Blackimi: **KYLEEEEEEEEEEEE! (hugs)

**Ikuto: **What the fuck are you doing here?

**Kyle: **(strokes Blackimi's hair) Calm down, Kitty cat. I'm here cuz ELi called me. I'm gonna be here for the next chapter. She needed the sibling support.

**Ikuto: **(growls)

**Kyle: **(laughs) don't worry. i have no romantic interest in your girlfriend. So chillax.

**Blackimi: **Hey, Kyle, can you finish this chapter off?

**Kyle: **Anything for my adorable younger twin sister (pinches cheeks)

**Blackimi: **(giggles)

**Ikuto: **Ugh... incest...

**Kyle: _R & R!_**


	18. At Crossroads

**Blackimi:** I AM SO SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE! MY MOM WOULDN'T ALLOW ME TO USE THE COMPUTER UNLESS IT WAS FOR SCHOOL WORK!

**Kyle: **Don't forget the time when you were chatting with me on facebook

**Ikuto:** or the time where you were downloading pictures of us off the internet

**Amu:**Or when you were reading other fanfiction

**Kyle:** And what about the time you-

**Blackimi:** Zip it, Twin! I had writer's block, yes. I was facing... distractions, yes. And my mom was to blame too. And school.

**Ikuto: **(rolls eyes) Excuses, excuses...

**Amu:** Can we just please get this over with?

**Blackimi: **This is the only time I get. Mom and Dad are gone! Yay!

**Kyle:** You're such a rebel (sarcastic)

**Blackimi:** (tears up) why are you so mean to me? Don't you love me? Aren't i your sister? Why, Kyle, why?

**Kyle:** That bullshit doesn't work with me. Seriously, how stupid do you think i am?

(crickets chirp)

**Kyle: **Forget i asked...

**Ikuto: **_BLACKIMI - BAKA WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED, ALERTED AND FAVORITED HER AND HER STORY! (_throws cheesecake)

**Blackimi: I WOULD LIKE TO MAKE A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO Vampira-Hannah-Tsukiyomi , RomanticaKH1 AND BellaGrimm FOR SUBMITTING SUCH AWESOME CHARACTERS WHO SHALL BE SHOWN HERE IN THIS GLORIOUS CHAPTER!**

**Kyle: **_MY SISTER DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA BECAUSE IF SHE DID, SHE'D KEEP ALL THE BOYS TO HERSELF! (YES, EVEN TADASE!)_

**Amu: **But she does won two characters featured in this chapter! See if you can guess who they are!

**Blackimi: **Take it away, Title!

**

* * *

**

_**Madness In Wonderland…**_

_At Crossroads…_

_Black_kimono_otaku_

_

* * *

_

_**-*Normal P.O.V.*-**_

A young girl sat on a tree branch overlooking the wide valley spread before her, her watery blue eyes surveying the land closely. A cool breeze made her long black hair fly in the wind. She brushed some stray strands form her eyes and let out a soft sigh.

Suddenly, the leaves from above her rustled…

There was a glint of silver as a small dagger was thrown in the direction of the commotion. The echoing sound of metal piercing wood rang out. The girl still glared at the leaves as if waiting for something or someone to come at her.

"You missed. Maybe you're losing your touch, Luna."

The said girl, Rukai Luna, snarled harshly in response. Her head whipped towards the direction of the voice.

Hana Kimura and her associate, Raiden Hayashi, were seated on tree branch to her right. "Oh look, it's the wanna-be-emo and what'shisname. What brings you two _lovely_ people here?" Luna gave them a sickly sweet smile.

"Oh my god, Luna, I never knew that you had _that_ much intelligence in you to actually _recognize_ us this time!" Hana gave a surprised gasp and placed her hand to her heart. Raiden gave silent chuckle, his brown eyes glistening with malice.

Luna stood up from her perch and reached over to pull her dagger from the wood where it was deeply imbedded. "When I'm done with you, it'll be a miracle if anyone even knows if you're a girl or not." Luna twirled the weapon in her hands.

Before Hana could snap back, another character joined the group. Her emerald green eyes held evil and arrogance. "What the hell are you bitches talking about? If you're trying to hide, well, you're not doing a very good job. I could hear you from a mile away." A sarcastic smirk formed on her lips.

Kuroi Bara watched in sheer amusement as Luna and Hana's mouths fell open. Raiden rolled his eyes but gave her an equally sarcastic smirk, "For an old lady, your hearing is impossibly sharp. Are you wearing a hearing aid or something?"

Luna snickered and Kuroi's eyes widened with rage. "You think that's funny, you little squirt?" "I'm laughing, aren't I?" Luna laughed aloud. Kuroi frowned at her. But it soon melted into malevolence. Luna caught this and her expression then matched hers.

"Can you take me on?"

"Are you even tough enough to take one step further?"

Kuroi let out a bitter laugh and brought forth a blood red rose from behind her back. Dark energy radiated from it and sent a wave of uneasiness through the other three. Luna squared her shoulders as she unsheathed two daggers from her belt.

The three words simultaneously left their mouths, "Bring it on."

"What's going on?" a young girl with silver hair called up from the ground. Her twin brother was watching the fight unfold before them with bored eyes. Raiden glanced down from his seat, "Oh hullo. It's Twidledumb and Twidledumber."

ELi Shikiyori glared at the man above her, her platinum eyes narrowing into slits. Her annoyance was strong enough for her twin brother, Kyle, to sense it. He turned to his sister and wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her body closer to his.

The girl rubbed her temples in order to soothe herself. Hana glanced down at them and scoffed, "Twincest…"

Kyle's head snapped up sharply towards the raven haired young woman. He reached behind him, towards his quiver, his fingers resting lightly in the quills of his arrows. It was a warning not to cross him.

He and his sister have gone through enough turmoil in their life. They didn't need any extra shit…

"So why are you two here?" Raiden asked. ELi sighed, "The same reason you guys are. We're here to kill the princess." She massaged her head, "That damned man's voice just won't stop!" Hana grimaced. In the back of her mind, she could still hear Kazuomi's echoing orders.

It pissed her off to no end!

Suddenly, the commotion of Kuroi and Luna's little battle stopped completely. Everyone went on full standstill. They all listened. Then they heard it…

Footsteps. A gang coming their way. Quite far but reachable. But most importantly, they could sense the princess…

"She's coming." Kuroi murmured. The other assassins shared the same thought. Without warning, all following their instinct, they sprinted towards their next kill.

* * *

_**-*Ikuto's P.O.V.*-**_

We were facing a crossroad.

Nagihiko and Kukai were getting into a heated argument about which way to go while the rest of us sat down on the grass, watching it all.

I brought out the glove given to me by the old man and began practicing controlling the energy. Tadase was—surprisingly—there to help me out. Amu seemed to be pleased with us getting along.

The purple mass of crackling energy formed into a large cat's paw with ease. I concentrated and sharp claws emerged. Satisfied, I gave it a vicious lunge. The claws raked off half a tree.

"You stupid cat!" Utau spat out as she picked fallen leaves out of her hair. I rolled my eyes at her. "Ok, that paw is good for non-physical combat. But do you think you can change the form of the energy to better fit close-combat?" Tadase questioned.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I'll try." I closed my eyes and tried my hardest to picture the energy transforming into a different sort of weapon. I could feel the energy shifting and changing form until I held a firm staff in my hands.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was now holding a large scythe. Its blade was smoothly curved and had the distinct design of a violin. I gave it an experimental swing, the scythe making a soft whooshing sound as it cut through the air.

"Impressive." Tadase nodded, "How did you come up with that?" "I didn't. It moved by itself." I admitted. Nadeshiko stood up and traced her finger along its blade. "This is good. It's sharp, smooth and—"blood drew from the small cut on her finger "It cuts pretty well too."

"Let's practice, shall we?" Tadase unsheathed his sword. I knew that he was going to enjoy this. And so was I.

Without warning, Tadase lunged at me. I deflected his attack, swung the scythe, and cut off almost half of his cloak. The swordsman inspected the damage and flung his cloak to the side. I did the same.

Our sparring continued on. The scythe seemed to have a mind of its own. It moved smoothly, sometimes leading. I moved my body along with it and soon found myself getting accustomed to defense and offense movements.

Tadase positioned himself to strike. I got ready to block it. Suddenly, we both froze in mid-position. Tadase had his head tilted to the side, as if listening for something. Everyone kept silent.

I listened closely, trying to pick up whatever Tadase was hearing. Then I heard it. Rapid footsteps. They were light, barely audible. How I heard them was beyond me.

Tadase suddenly snapped up and rushed to Amu's side. He stood protectively in front of her, assume a battle stance. We all did the same. Amu leaned in to my side. She looked up at me with her beautiful golden eyes. I leaned down and pressed my lips to the top of her head. "I love you." I whispered.

Amu whimpered softly and tightened her grip on me.

Kukai stood on the opposite side of me, beside Amu and in front of his fiancée. The others remained close, too. Rima had her rope dart in her hands and Nagihiko was rolling something blue into the shape of a sphere.

There was a rustle of leaves and then… silence.

I glanced around cautiously. Utau glared at the tree tops. Her eyes widened, "They're here."

A black whip of energy suddenly lashed out at us. "Blaze Shoot!" Nagihiko hurled the blue ball of energy to deflect it. They clashed in mid air and an explosion occurred. Leaves scattered around and made it hard to see. I heard soft clink of metal. Instinctively, I covered Amu's body with my own. There was a sharp pain on my side as a dagger cut through my skin.

"Ikuto!" Amu gasped when she saw the blood. "I'm fine. It's just a flesh wound." I gave her a brave smile.

"Tsk… Troublesome boy."

I looked behind me to see a guy with brown hair and eyes. He was wearing a short-sleeved brown button down which was undone. Underneath it was a white wife beater. He had a disappointed look on his face but his eyes were brimming with insanity.

He held a dagger in his hand. Its blade dripped with blood. My blood. I hugged Amu closer. The man caught this and sneered. A girl with black hair and vibrant purple eyes stood beside the man. Her dark grey dress swayed in the wind. In her hands were two nasty looking double bladed swords.

I looked around and saw three other girls. One of them also had long black hair but she had blue eyes and was holding a pair of daggers. The other girl had long red-orange hair. Her poisonous green eyes didn't only hold insanity but evil too. Dark energy radiated from her very being.

The last girl had shoulder length silver hair and platinum colored eyes. Around her waist was a kusarigama. She glared not at me but at Amu. I heard Amu's startled gasp.

The girl's stare grew even more intense and she muttered something under her breath. I was able to catch the words '_in the past_'.

_What was she talking about?_

_

* * *

_

_**-*Normal P.O.V.*-**_

There was silence as the two groups stared/glared each other down.

Kuroi shifted impatiently from one foot to the other, already itching for a fight. Kukai narrowed his eyes at her and listed her as the strongest among the others. The other four had their weapons in their hands and they were, without a doubt, extremely skilled in using them.

"What are you doing here?" Rima spat out viciously. Luna gave her a malevolent grin as she tossed her dagger playfully into the air and catching it.

Hana's eyes glinted with insanity. The girl threw her hair over her shoulder, her lips forming a sadistic smile.

Ikuto tightened his grip on the scythe he held in his hands, his highly acute senses on full alert, ready to swing his newly earned weapon when needed…

Then, she spoke, her voice filled with malice and ill-content, "It's time to die, Princess…"

The two groups surged forward and into battle.

ELi unwound her kusarigama and swung it, the blade of the sickle heading straight towards Amu. Ikuto blocked it with his scythe. He swung it in an arc but the silver haired girl jumped up, avoiding it. Suddenly, a ball of flames hit her square on the chest, sending ELi flying backwards. Ikuto seized the opportunity and sliced at her.

An arrow whizzed through the air and cut the side of Ikuto's face. Kyle glared at the young man from his hidden perch among the branches. No one dared to hurt his sister! He put another arrow through his bow and aimed…

Luna stealthy avoided Tadase's attacks, teasingly moving from side to side as the blonde Swordsman thrust out his sword in the attempt to stab her. There was a flash of blinding white light and the young girl lost her vision. Pain shot through her arm as Tadase cut her deeply. Angered, Luna threw her dagger towards Nadeshiko, stabbing the Dawn on her side. Blood blossomed and stained her kimono.

Tadase watched, horror written across his face, as Nadeshiko collapsed to the ground…

"White wing!" Utau cried out. A gust of wind blew and sent dagger sharp feathers towards Kuroi. The redhead gritted her teeth as they cut her skin. Blood dripped down her arm and she took a step back. Black magic crackled around her entire being. Kukai pulled Utau behind him. Kuroi gave him a wicked smirk before sending her magic towards the Jack. A golden ball of electricity formed at Kukai's feet. He kicked it, sending it going at bullet speed against the blackness.

There was another explosion and dust flew in the air. Kuroi rolled her eyes and gave a bored sigh, "Sheesh… amateur. Is that the best you can do?" her hands were filled with dark magic, "Come on, 'Prince' give me your best shot..."

Rima cried out as Hana sent her down on her back. Her rope dart lay on the ground beside her. But before she could reach for it, a black, buckled up combat boot stepped on her hand. The raven haired young lady watched the Trickster squirm. Rima stopped moving when she felt the cold metal of the tip of Hana's blade pressed against her throat.

"Who's laughing now, eh?" Hana smirked…

Nagihiko watched his sister fall. There was a throbbing pain on his side as it mirrored Nadeshiko's injuries. She wasn't dead but was severely hurt. Then Rima was pinned down and things just turned from bad to worse. Raiden had him completely occupied and everyone else had their hands full.

Ikuto was standing against ELi while trying to protect Amu. Tadase was venting out his anger towards Luna and it took both Kukai and Utau to face Kuroi alone.

_This was not turning out good…_

Hana prepared herself to slit Rima's throat. _So this is how it ends_, the blonde girl thought sadly. The Trickster closed her eyes as she awaited the death blow…

Kyle let loose another arrow. This time, it hit Ikuto on his arm, embedding itself deep into his flesh. The young man let out a pained grunt as he let go of his scythe. ELi hit him with the grip of her kusarigama, sending a sharp stab of pain to his brain. Then, the young girl turned towards Amu. The Princess set aflame a protective wall. But the silver haired girl swung her weapon and the scythe cut through the flames…

Nadeshiko's vision was blurred. The hand which held her wound was soaked with her blood. She could hear the clanging of metal against metal, of Tadase's sword against Luna's daggers. Her mind swam and she was slowly surrendering to the darkness…

Kuroi grinned in triumph as she threw both the Demonic Angel and the Jack onto the ground. Kukai was bruised and bleeding and Utau's white wings were stained with blood. Kukai made the weak attempt to get back on his feet. Kuroi's hand was filled with black magic. It slowly formed the shape of a black; sharp blade. With her other hand, she gripped the collar of Kukai's bloody shirt. The young girl pulled back her arm and prepared to drive the blade right into the Jack's gut…

Nagihiko watched as each of his friends were facing their deaths. Raiden seized the opportunity to make a clean cut to the Dusk's leg. Nagihiko gritted his teeth in pain and fell to one knee. The brown haired man towered above him. He raised his dagger and brought it down upon Nagihiko's head…

Suddenly, there was a shrill, ear-splitting shriek.

Everyone held their hands over their ears and squeezed their eyes shut but the scream continued. It sent shivers down their spines and sent their minds to the very edge on sanity. One by one, the assassins were rid of their weapons. The only thing that could be seen was a blur of green.

Finally, the scream died down and everyone opened their eyes…

A young man dressed in dark green and blue samurai robes stood in the middle of the battle. He had a large green straw hat on his head which covered half of his face. Flowing down from it was a long white veil. Strapped to his sides were two long katanas.

A young girl with orange hair tied up into pigtails with big red bows stood by his side. Her ginger colored eyes were full of insanity and a childish grin was set on her face. She was wearing a pink and yellow Sweet Lolita outfit with lace and ribbons.

Tadase's mouth fell open as he recognized his sensei. The Samurai turned to his kohai with a small smile, "Good to see you again, Tadase."

"Kairi…"

* * *

_Coming soon on Madness In Wonderland..._

_"Are you prepared to face the consequences of your decision?" Kairi asked, his blue-green eyes narrowing into slits._

_The Princess took in a shaky breath. Her heart thumped in her chest and every atom in her body screamed at her to shout no and run away. But she knew that running away would never solve anything. It was time to take a stand._

_And she would start by nodding her head in agreement..._

_

* * *

_**Blackimi: **prices have to be paid in order for: _The Samurai's Soul..._ to aid Amu and the others in their quest!

**Ikuto: **(looks at readers) you know that she hasn't written anything, right? She's just making this up as she goes along.

**Blackimi: **(cuts off head with scythe) Shush! They do not need to know that!

**Kyle: **Holy cow, you cut off his head! (O_O)

**Blackimi: **Don't worry, it'll grow back. Just like that guy's head form M.I.B. No matter how many times they shoot his head off, it just grows back

(Ikuto's head suddenly pops out)

**Amu: **OMG, THAT IS SO SICK! LET ME TRY! (grabs scythe and aims to chop off Ikuto's head once more)

(the two psychos then take turns chopping off Ikuto's head)

**Kyle: _R & R_**

**Blackimi: **If you do, I'll let you have a go at chopping off Ikuto's head! (hands scythe to you)

**Amu: **WOOHOO! ENJOY! I KNOW I WILL!


	19. The Samurai's Soul

**Blackimi:** Kill me if you will but remember that if you do so, this story will never finish! And let me just tell you that it's getting good!

**Ikuto:** You seriously didn't update this last week? How could you do that? What kind of an author are you? You are a pitiful excuse for a writer! Shame on you!

**Blackimi:** Forgive me but I have been obsessed with something other that AMUTO for the past week.

**Everyone:** (gasps) OMG! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Amu: **Oh thank God... That means you won't be writing anymore AMUTO stories?

**Blackimi: **HELL TO THE NO! I'm continuing alright! I've just been... fantasizing about non-AMUTO stuff. But stuff still as delicious!

**Ikuto:** (scoffs) She was reading another perverted book...

**Blackimi: **That and I was watching another anime...

(crickets)

**Everyone: ** KILL THAT TRAITOR! BURN HER AT THE STAKE! KILL! KILL! KILL!

**Blackimi: **No, wait! This anime is really cool! I TOTALLY WORSHIP IT! IT'S NAME IS **Ghost Hunt** AND IT IS ONE OF THE SCARIEST ANIMES I HAVE EVAH WATCHED! I HONESTLY COULD NOT GO TO THE BATHROOM WITHOUT TURNING ALL THE LIGHTS ON! IN FACT, I DIDN'T GO TO THE BATHROOM AT ALL!

**Blackimi: **The story revolves around this girl, Taniyama Mai (whose attitude is similar to Amu's) and her narcissistic boss Kazuya Shibuya a.k.a. Naru (whose attitude is similar to Amu's) with whom she is in love with. She works for him in the job as a ghost hunter. At first, she is just an assistant but then she later discovers that she's quite a special psychic. Working alongside them is a monk (Whose attitude is similar to Kukai's), a priest (whose attitude is similar to Tadase's), a highschool genius (whose attitude is similar to Nagi's), a diviner, a miko (whose attitude is similar to Rima) and medium (whose attitude is similar to Utau's)

**Blackimi: **THIS IS A RECOMMENDED ANIME! I SWEAR, THEIR CASES WILL MAKE YOU WHIZZ YOU PANTS!

**Ikuto:** Hmmm, interesting... anyways, _**Blackimi - baka would like to thank all of you who reviewed, favorited and alerted her and her story! She also apologizes for the late update and is grateful for your patience! **_(gives out slices of cake)

**Amu: **_BLACKIMI - BAKA DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA NOR GHOST HUNT OR ELSE BOTH SHOWS WOULD BE RATED R DUE TO INAPPROPRIATE REASONS FAR TOO MUCH TO COUNT!_

**Blackimi: **Damn right! Now on with this long awaited chapter!

* * *

_**Madness In Wonderland**_

_The Samurai's Soul…_

_Black_kimono_otaku_

_

* * *

_

**_-*Normal P.O.V.*-_**

Tadase gave his sensei a weak smile. "Perfect timing." His voice dripped with sarcasm and exhaustion. The Samurai, Sanjou Kairi, lifted his head up to look at his kohai, his blue-green eyes glistening with amusement.

The girl at his side, Yuiki Yaya, waved a hand towards the Swordsman who replied with a curt nod. She looked away to survey her surroundings. "Tadase's right! We came in just in time!"

Hana's patience was running thin. _Just who the hell were these people?_ She stomped harder on Rima's hand, making the Trickster gasp in pain. Nagihiko's head snapped towards her direction, his eyes flashing in alarm. Raiden seized the opportunity to bend down and grab his fallen dagger. The Dusk realized it too late when the brown haired man grabbed him by his hair and tugged his neck down, exposing his throat.

In one swift; fluid movement, Raiden positioned his blade on Nagihiko's throat and made a clean cut. At first there was nothing but Nagihiko's brown eyes rolled to the back of his head as blood erupted from his slit flesh.

Rima screamed and screamed. Nadeshiko let out a blood curdling shriek as her body jerked upwards. Pain shot through her entire being. Blood dripped from her neck as she mirrored her twin's fatal wound. Her scream ended abruptly and she slumped down on the grass. Raiden smirked as he pushed Nagihiko's lifeless body to the ground. The Dusk and the Dawn were both still and unmoving.

"_**NAGIHIKO!**_" Rima shrieked. Her eyes filled with tears as they looked on at her fallen lover. She begged him to wake up, to move, to do _anything_. Tadase was in shock. He stared at Nadeshiko's dead body as if he was expecting it to disappear into thin air. "N… Nadeshiko?" his voice was soft. The young woman didn't respond. She couldn't. She was dead. The blonde man dropped down to his knees beside her, his hand slowly reaching out and stroking the side of her face lovingly.

The young man broke down into furious sobs. He lifted Nadeshiko's limp figure into his arms and hugged her close to his chest. "Oh god, Nadeshiko, please wake up. Don't do this to me. To us. Please." He whispered, burying his face into her blood soaked kimono.

* * *

**Blackimi: **I'm gonna be really cruel and leave you guys there!

**Amu: **HOLY SHIT! YOU KILLED NAGI AND NADE!

**Rima: **YOU BITCH! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? NAGI, OH, NAGI! WHYYYYYYYYYYY?

**Ikuto: **She's just kidding... she really won't leave it like that...

**Blackimi: **Do you want to try me Ikuto?

**Ikuto: **I'll stop tormenting you if you write a lemon for AMUTO

**Blackimi: **Jesus, Amu's world is ending and all you care about it having sex...

**Ikuto: **When everyone is dead, Amu and I can fuck each other in public and no one will give a shit since they're all dead.

**Blackimi: **(gasps) THAT IS MEAN! AND WRONG! AND SICK!

**Ikuto: **(smirks) Two down (gestures to the twins' dead bodies) 957959058148520194 more to go. (I JUST MADE UP THIS NUMBER! IT MEANS NOTHING! UNLESS, BY SOME MIRACLE, IT'S A SECRET MESSAGE TO ALIENS!)

**Utau: **Stop teasing the readers and continue on with the fucking story

**Blackimi: **Ok, ok, ok... here's the rest of the chapter...

* * *

Yaya watched the entire spectacle, anguish in her eyes. She turned to the Samurai, "Kairi, we can still change this! Don't let it end like this! They still have a chance!" she whispered as she clung onto the front of the young man. Kairi didn't answer immediately. Finally, he sighed and gave his lover a small nod.

The girl sighed with relief. Kairi brought forth a stake made of white gold. It was as long as half of his arm and had intricate patterns carved onto its entire length. He raised it high above his head and drove it straight to the ground. There was a blinding flash of light and a spider web blossomed, the stake its mid point, stretching 20 meters across the battlefield.

"Time Warp: _Set_." The Samurai declared in a clear voice. Everything and everyone caught within the spider web froze, except for Yaya and Kairi. The Time Keeper brought forth an hourglass from behind her back. The sand within the hourglass had frozen, grains of sand suspended in mid-fall. "Time Flow: _Reverse_." Yaya slowly turned the hourglass upside down. As soon as those words were spoken, the sand began to flow, falling grain by single grain back to the top of the hourglass. The web illuminated at her feet began to unravel itself.

With each silky string undone, time went backwards. Tadase let go of Nadeshiko's body and crawled away from her. The tears retreated back to Rima's eyes. Raiden bent down to pick up Nagihiko's body. Nadeshiko jerked up once more but collapsed, the blood on her neck disappearing. Nagihiko's eyes turned towards Raiden who had released him and was lowering his weapon to the ground. Hana pulled back her foot from Rima's hand and Nagihiko looked away from her.

"Time Warp: _Deactivate_." Kairi announced. The web had disappeared all together. Nagihiko, alive and breathing, was kneeling before Raiden who was unarmed. Tadase looked at Nadeshiko. The Dawn blinked her eyes, confusion swimming in them as she raised a hand to her throat.

She gasped when she felt no blood. The Trickster began to cry once more, this time for joy. Raiden took a step back. "What the hell just happened?" he turned to Kairi for an answer. Kuroi cursed under her breath. 'Shit. That was Time Warp. That girl is known as the Time Keeper and that ninja dude is the Samurai that protects her. So that means, what happened earlier, they reversed Time itself to save that eggplant."

Nagihiko touched his throat lightly. He imagined feeling a long cut and was almost positive that if he pulled his hand away, his fingers would be stained crimson. But there was nothing. Still, there was no denying the unmistakable feeling of Raiden's blade—as cold as ice—ripping through his flesh. The young man shivered uncomfortably.

Kairi drew his katana and went into a defensive position. "I am not much for violence but I will kill you if necessary." Luna frowned and fought back the urge to pounce on him and stab him to death. But she had heard stories of this famous Samurai. And she knew that if she tried anything, she didn't stand a chance.

Kyle watched the scene unfold before him. His sister was down there. He wanted to be there to stand by her side but if he made any sudden movements or appearances, he could just lose his twin to the Samurai.

_I want to kill him._

The sudden thought penetrated his mind. It was not his. The voice belonged to ELi. _I want to kill him. Then I'm gonna kill the Princess. I'm gonna kill all of them._ ELi's platinum eyes were filled with cold fury. Kyle knew that if his twin thought hard enough, he would be feeling the searing pain that would always come whenever his twin lost it.

_Calm down. We'll bid our time for now. Stand down._

ELi froze at the sound of her brother's voice. Kyle hardly ever entered her thoughts. When he did, it was only when really needed.

_ELi, stand down. Now's not the time to act foolish. I SAID STAND DOWN!_

The young girl flinched at the sharpness of her brother's tone. But she knew he was right. Kyle was almost always right. He was the sensible twin, he was the calm twin; he was the older twin. It was in his nature. She wound her kusarigama around her waist and took a step back. Raiden caught her action and scoffed. "Backing down already, little girl? Tsk, coward." "I'm not stupid, unlike you. I know when to back down from a losing fight. I know how to _survive_." ELi sneered at him, "If you want to put up a fight, go ahead. You know you don't stand a chance anyway. It'll be pointless."

Raiden hissed at the girl. She shook her head, her silver her shaking around her head. Her eyes darted to Amu and she glared at the Princess. Amu met her gaze, her eyes pained. "ELi…" she whispered as she took a step towards the assassin. The said girl frowned and backed away. "You will die, Amu. Not today but soon. I'll make sure of it."

The young girl turned on her heel and took off towards the forest. A rustle was heard from the trees and there was a glint of platinum before it too disappeared.

Luna hesitated but then sighed. "I guess it can't be helped." She turned to the others, "For once, the Twins of The Moon are right. I'm gonna bid my time." Luna turned away and stopped to look at Amu over her shoulder. There was a cold hearted smile on her face, "See you later, Princess Hinamori." Before vanishing into thin air.

Hana and Raiden shared glances. They too began to stand down. As much as it pained her, Kuroi knew that Kairi was far more skilled than she was. It would be stupid to even try and attack him or the Princess. _Kazuomi wasn't going to be pleased with this…_ she thought bitterly. Finally, all of the assassins had gone.

Tadase immediately rushed to Nadeshiko's side. He grabbed his fallen cloak and wrapped it around her wound to try and stop it from bleeding any further. Rima got up to her feet and hurled herself towards the Dusk. She sobbed into his shirt. "Oh my god, oh my god; oh my god! I thought I lost you! I thought you died! Oh, Nagi!" she embraced him tightly. He buried his face in her hair and took comfort in her scent.

Utau helped her fiancé to his feet, taking note to be careful of his wounds. Kukai winced as he applied pressure to his left leg. It was bleeding badly and was probably sprained, if not broken. "Damn it. That bitch was tough." He muttered.

Amu collapsed beside Ikuto. The young man was lying down on the left side of his body. Kyle's arrow was sticking out of his right bicep. Blood had stained and soaked his button down. The cut he had earned from Raiden was also bleeding, pooling around his torso. There was a throbbing pain at the base of his neck where ELi had hit him, sending him down on his knees due to the immense pain. Amu tore up her cape and tied it around his arm above the wound to stop further blood loss. "Ikuto, your arm…" she whispered, not knowing what else to do. "I'm fine." He panted. Slowly, he reached up with his good hand and firmly pulled out the arrow. A soft gasp escaped his lips as pain shot through him. "You idiot." Amu mumbled as she embraced him.

Yaya went up to Utau to help her keep Kukai up as Kairi walked towards Tadase. The blond man lifted Nadeshiko up in his arms, his eyes meeting the Samurai's. "Come, there's a small abandoned cottage near by. We'll treat her wounds there." Kairi saw the pain swimming in his friend's eyes. He wished he had gotten there sooner. He wished that he had been able to use Time Warp to avoid the Dawn getting severely wounded. But it had had been too late. What happened to her was irreversible.

Tadase nodded silently. The young lady in his arms was alarmingly pale and her breathing was shallow. Yaya stood on the other side of Kukai, she and Utau were supporting Kukai's weight as Nagihiko helped Ikuto stand. The blue haired young man was in pain and the Dusk was strong enough to stand on his own two feet whilst supporting him. Amu and Rima leaned on each other. Kairi began to lead the group slowly through the forest, not wanting to exhaust them more than they already were. Once or twice, either Kukai or Ikuto collapsed and they had to stop to rest for a bit.

Finally, they reached a dark area of the forest. Vines grew in between tress, forming some sort of thorny wall. No one could go through without being cut up real badly. But the Samurai led them to the side where the vines parted into an arc hidden by drooping leaves. The group passed by unscathed and before them was a medium sized cottage. It was big enough for all of them.

Everyone was lead into separate rooms. Kairi and Tadase tended to Nadeshiko while the others washed their wounds and bandaged them.

Ikuto lay down on the bed, his arm and side bandaged and his chest bare. Amu had changed out of her clothes and was wearing an airy pink dress made of light material. She sat at the side of the bed, gently stroking Ikuto's hair. The young man's breaths were slightly strained due to the stab of pain at his side whenever he inhaled too deeply. "You should go to sleep." Amu murmured. Ikuto smirked, "You just want to watch me sleep right? Or probably take advantage of me while I'm asleep." "Even if you're hurt, you're perverted egotistic mind isn't at all damaged." Amu said bitterly. Ikuto pulled her down to a soft kiss. "I don't want to sleep. I don't want to take my eyes off of you for even a split second." He spoke against her lips.

"Why?"

"I'm scared something will happen to you while I'm out and I won't be able to do anything about it."

Tears welled up in the Princess' golden eyes. "Oh, Ikuto. I'm gonna be fine. Please, go to sleep." Ikuto's eyes slowly closed, unable to fight off exhaustion any longer. "Amu," he muttered before he dozed off, "don't do anything stupid…"

"_You arrogant jerk!"_ Amu fumed silently on the inside. She stopped herself from beating him to death and instead focused on his face. Almost immediately, her anger dissolved as she took in his features.

His skin was pale, in a good way, and smooth. He had long eyelashes and there was something about how peaceful his face was that made him seem years younger. That realization slammed into her hard. Ikuto looked to be about twenty three whenever she saw him but now, he looked no more than seventeen! _Was this how he looked like when he was younger? Oh my goodness, he was so—_

The pinkette blushed at her thoughts. But a small smile graced her lips and she bent down to kiss him lightly on his forehead. Amu got up quietly from the bed and left the room. As she walked down the corridor, she spied Kairi through the window, standing outside and looking at the trees. She exited the cottage to slowly walk up to the Samurai.

"Kairi?"

The young man turned around at the mention of his name. "Princess." He bowed slightly as she stopped to stand in front of him. "Call me Amu. I… I wanted to thank you. If you hadn't come sooner, we would…" the girl struggled to say the words, "Without a doubt, we wouldn't be here right now. Thank you for saving us." She bowed down with respect.

Kairi was stunned for a moment. "Prin—I mean, Amu—please, there is no need for gratitude. It is my duty to ensure your safety. And," he trailed off, "if we had come sooner, we could have avoided Nadeshiko's injuries." Amu felt her heart clench at the mention of her friend, "Nadeshiko… how is she?" Kairi sighed and looked up to the moon. "She'll live but… she's hurt quite badly. Rukai Luna is infamous for her skill with daggers."

There was a moment of silence. Kairi looked down at the young girl. She had a troubled expression on her face, as if she was mentally debating on something. "What bothers you?" he asked quietly. Amu jumped slightly. She placed a hand over her frantic heart and inhaled deeply. "I was just thinking about… how it would be if none of this had happened."

Kairi's eyes widened. "Why?" "Why won't I?" Amu shrugged, "There's been so much treachery and betrayal and loss… I never wanted any of this to happen. That's why I'm wondering… on what life would be like if Kazuomi never overthrew my family…"

Silence settled between them once more. But it was soon broken by the sound of Yaya's voice. "Would you like to know?"

Amu turned around to see the young girl standing behind her. "W-What?" she stammered. "I said, would you like to know how things would have been? I mean if Kazuomi hadn't taken over and all." Yaya answered. Kairi frowned, "Yaya! You know that we can't do anything to change that! Too much has happened! If we unravel Time that far back, who knows what the future would be like?"

"You and I do."

"That's not the point. She doesn't. What _could_ happen may shatter her."

"Excuse me?" Amu blinked in disbelief. "What do you mean by _shatter_?" Kairi sighed, "If you go back to the past, change it and see what the outcome would be like, it will be too much of a strain on your mind. It will continuously reject what it sees since it is filled with memories of this future. There is a possibility of your brain crashing if it doesn't… process what it sees before it."

Amu froze. She wanted to see a different future. She _had_ to know. But with the risk of her mind and all her memories… it was a painful decision. She had made up her mind in the end. Curiosity killed the cat…

"Show me. I want to see… what could have been."

"M'lady, just because you've started down a better path… doesn't mean it's the right one. It doesn't mean that things will be easier from then on. Please keep that in mind." Kairi whispered. There was hesitation in his eyes. "And also, remember that everything has its consequences. No matter what." Yaya added.

Amu shifted uncomfortably. What did they mean? What Kairi and Yaya spoke off scared her. Was it really that bad to just see or glimpse at what might have been? Was it worth the risk?

_Yes…_

The Samurai saw the finality in her eyes. There was no stopping her. He brought out the stake made of white gold. Yaya also brought out the hour glass from behind her back. The young man drove the stake into the ground, the silver spider web blossoming once more.

"Time Warp: _Set._"

Everything except the three of them froze. But before anything else, the Samurai turned to Amu. "Are you prepared to face the consequences of your decision?" Kairi asked, his blue-green eyes narrowing into slits.

The Princess took in a shaky breath. Her heart thumped in her chest and every atom in her body screamed at her to shout no and run away. But she knew that running away would never solve anything. It was time to take a stand.

And she would start by nodding her head in agreement...

Kairi stared at her closely. Finally, he motioned for Yaya to proceed. The Time Keeper turned the hourglass upside down. "Time Flow: _Reverse._" Unlike before, the sands began falling faster. As they did, Time flew backwards. Everything was moving so fast that it was all a blur. Night returned to day, as day returned to night and so on and so forth…

"Time Flow: _Cease._" Time immediately stopped. Amu's breath caught in her throat. Before her were her parents. "Mama! Papa!" she cried out, running over to embrace them. "No!" Kairi grabbed her arm, yanking her to a halt. "What are you doing? Those are my parents!" Amu struggled against his grip. Yaya walked up to her side, "Amu, this is merely a vision. They can't see you. We are only here to see what could have been. Nothing more."

Tears welled up in Amu's eyes. "You mean… they don't know I'm here?" "As far as they're concerned, all they know is that you are with your sister and brother. Playing. They can hear your laughter from the window." Kairi stated.

Sure enough, the familiar sound of Kukai's loud boisterous laugh and Ami's high pitched giggling made her turn her head to the window. She could see herself, the same age she was when Kazuomi took over. But there wasn't any suspicion in her eyes. There wasn't any frown creasing her forehead. There was nothing.

Amu watched as she picked Ami up in her arms and spun her sister in a wide circle. Kukai caught her as she threw her up in the air. Ami landed in her brother's arms, her chubby cheeks red with exhilaration. The Jack then grabbed his sisters into a tight hug and they collapsed on the grass laughing.

Amu smiled and wiped away the tears which were rolling down her face. All that joy and all that love… the kingdom was full of it. But then disaster struck and it all fell into pieces. This was different. It _had_ to be. This is how things should be.

There was a sudden flutter of wings as Utau descended down towards the siblings. Kukai jumped up at the sight of his fiancée and embraced her tightly. Utau laughed as she hugged him back. Amu and Ami rose to greet their future sister-in-law with a welcoming hug. The four talked amongst themselves as they walked hand in hand towards the castle.

Amu turned to Kairi and Yaya. "This is perfect! We're all so happy! What is so wrong with this future? I love it!" she gushed. Yaya gave her a small smile. "Things… aren't always as they seem, Amu…"

"What do you mean?"

But before the girl could answer, the door to the throne room opened and Utau, Kukai, Ami and herself walked in. Mama and Papa smiled at them as their children bowed respectively. "You called us?" Kukai asked when he and his siblings rose. Papa nodded. "Kukai, I would like you and Utau to start discussing about your wedding with the royal planner." All the kids seemed startled. When did their parents ever want Kukai to discuss the wedding plans with the royal planner? Utau had specifically said that she would help organize the wedding.

"She's waiting for you in the library." Mama said gently, "go now. It isn't polite to keep people waiting. And take Ami with you."

Kukai wrapped an arm around Utau's waist. Ami held onto her sister-in-law's hand as they were lead out by the Jack. Amu remained with her parents. She scrutinized them with her eyes. _What the hell was going on?_ "Mama—"

"Amu, we'd like to discuss something with you."

Both Amu's sucked in a sharp breath. _They're never like this! Why are they talking to me this way? Mama… Papa… What's going on?_ Amu began to panic. But instead of running around screaming, like what she was tempted to do, the Princess looked on politely at her parents. "What is it you wished to talk to me about?"

The King and Queen shared the same hesitant glances. The fear which was growing in Amu's chest blossomed at the sight of their expression. Finally, Papa began to speak; "Amu, you know that Kukai has passed down the responsibility of the throne to you, right?" the young girl nodded slowly. "Well, your mother and I were thinking that… you are quite young and the coronation is coming swiftly. So we decided that… it would be best if you got married."

There was eerie silence until both Amu's screamed in unison. "_WHAT?"_

_

* * *

_

_Coming soon on Madness In Wonderland..._

_"What kind of a future is this? I'm not marrying that man! I don't love him! I love Ikuto! Where is Ikuto? I want him!"_

_"Amu, Ikuto and you never met. He doesn't even know that you or Seiyo exists! The same could be said for you."_

_Anguish tore at Amu's heart. Ikuto didn't know about her? How could he not? He loves her!_

_Kairi seemed to be able to read her thoughts. "Since your family was never overthrown, there was never a reason for you to try and escape to Ikuto's world. You never met Tadase or Rima or Nadeshiko or Nagihiko or faced all those dangers."_

_Amu gaped at him. Suddenly, a terrifying thought settled into her mind. It sent her down on her knees, her figure wracking with furious sobs. Sorrow made her body grow cold and frail. "I-If I never met Ikuto... then that means that..." she couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence. No. It was too painful. Too unbearable. Acknowledging it would surely shatter her._

_"Yes," Kairi murmured, "everything that went on between you... never happened. Your love for each other doesn't exist."_

_

* * *

_**Blackimi: **A world without AMUTO awaits us in the upcoming chapter: _The Flow of Time..._

**Ikuto: **NO! I WILL HATE THE NEXT CHAPTER! I ALREADY HATE THE PREVIEW! DON'T YOU DARE WRITE SOMETHING LIKE THAT, YOU MONSTER!

**Blackimi: **(stops typing) Oops... hehehe

**Amu: **Ohmygosh, I'm actually interested in that chapter. A world without AMUTO, eh?

**Ikuto: **DON'T SAY THAT! A WORLD WITHOUT AMUTO IS LIKE ROMEO WITHOUT JULIET! BONNIE WITHOUT CLYDE! BEAUTY WITHOUT THE BEAST!

**Blackimi:** ... And who is the beast in this conversation?

**Ikuto & Amu: **SHE/HE IS! (point to one another)

**Blackimi: **Ugh, I've had enough. I need to sleep. I spent all night writing this for my lovely fans but my bed is calling and my eyelids are drooping...

**Ikuto: **(whispers to Amu) When she's asleep, we have a chance for a little... privacy...

**Amu: **what? NO! BLACKIMI! DON'T GO TO BED YET! NO!

**Blackimi: **ZZZZzzzzzZZzzZZZzzZZZZZzzzzzz...

**Amu: **Fuck you.

**Ikuto: **My thoughts exactly ;)

**Amu: **NO! (screams as she's dragged to the bedroom)

**Blackimi: **ZZZZZzzzzZZZzzzZZZZZZZZZZ... (yawns) **_R & R_** ...


	20. The Flow of Time

**Ikuto:** (whispers) Are you guys ready?

**Everyone**: (nods)

**Ikuto: **Ok. On the count of three...

(door opens and Blackimi walks in)

**Blackimi: **HELLO PEOPLES!

**Ikuto: **(whispers) one...

**Blackimi: **Eh? Nobody's here? Not even Kyle? Not even my crew?

**Ikuto: **two...

**Blackimi: **Where could they have gone? Hm... (thinks) OMG! WHAT IF THEY WERE ABDUCTED BY ALIENS? POOR AMU! SHE MUST BE FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW! I HAVE TO GO FIND THEM! CUZ WITHOUT MY CAST AND CREW, THERE IS NO STORY! AND IF THERE IS NO STORY, I HAVE NO PURPOSE IN LIFE! IF I HAVE NO PURPOSE IN LIFE, I WILL BECOME A HOBO!

**Ikuto:** THREE!

**Blackimi: **I DON'T WANT TO BE A HOBO!

**Everyone: **(jumps out of nowhere) **SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BLACKIMI - BAKA!**

**Blackimi: **AHHHHHHHHH! THE ALIENS HAVE COME FOR ME!

**Ikuto: **Idiot, we were just hiding. We were planning to surprise you on your birthday.

**Blackimi: **What? You guys... remembered... my birthday?

**Kyle:** (hugs) Of course, sweetheart! I'm your twin, ELi and I love you! I would never forget your birthday!

**Blackimi:** (raises an eyebrow) Really?

**Kyle:** Duh!

**Blackimi: **So that's why you're celebrating my birthday a day late?

**Everyone:** YES! WAIT! Say what?

**Blackimi: **(sighs) My birthday was YESTERDAY, morons! October 29! Today's the 30th!

**Amu: **Is that why... you were acting like you were... yesterday?

_-*Flashback*-_

_Blackimi: (skips into the room) HEY GUYS!_

_(crickets)_

_Blackimi: HEY GUYS! GUESS WHAT~!_

_Ikuto: What?_

_Blackimi: You have to guess~!_

_Kyle: What the fuck are you going on about, ELi?_

_Blackimi: Awww! Kyle! Don't tell me you don't know what today is!_

_Kyle: um... Valentines Day?_

_Amu: WHAT? IT'S VALENTINES DAY?_

_Blackimi: What? No! It's not!_

_Amu: (ignores) OMG! Guys (calls to the girls) It's Valentines Day!_

_Rima: No, it's not!_

_Blackimi: YAY! RIMA REMEMBERED!_

_Rima: It's Halloween, idiot!_

_Blackimi: (face palms) =_=*_

_Kukai: Oh yeah, you're right! Come on, let's go organize a Halloween party!_

_Everyone: WOOHOO! (leaves the room)_

_Blackimi: (TT^TT)_

_-*End Flashback*-_

**Everyone: **Oh... shit...

**Blackimi: **(starts crying) NOBODY LOVES ME! YOU GUYS DON'T EVEN REMEMBER MY BIRTHDAY!

**Kyle: **(moves to hug her) Aww, ELi...

**Blackimi: **DON'T TOUCH ME! I HATE YOU! (throws Holy water on him) FUCK OFF!

**Kyle:** (TT_TT) ELi~! Please, come back!

(Blackimi runs away crying with Kyle chasing her)

**Utau:** (sighs) Don't you just love incest?

**Everyone: **uh... no...

**Utau: **MEANIES!

**Kairi: Blackimi-san would like to thanks everyone who reviewed, alerted and favorited her and her story! She thanks you for your patience and apologizes for the late update! Since it's Halloween tomorrow and it was her birthday yesterday, we're giving out different sorts of candy and sweets!**

**Yaya: **YAAAAAAY! I LOVE HALLOWEEN!

**Ikuto: **_BLACKIMI - BAKA DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA CUZ IF SHE DID, WE'D HAVE A HALLOWEEN PARTY! AND SHE WISHES SHE WAS BORN ON OCTOBER 31ST!_

**Amu: **LET'S GET THIS STORY ON THE ROAD!

* * *

_**Madness In Wonderland**_

_The Flow of Time…_

_Black_kimono_otaku_

_

* * *

_

Amu covered her mouth with her hands, as if preventing herself to scream anymore. She watched in horror as her alternate self stared at their parents with wide eyes.

"M-Married? Me?" she demanded, hysteria evident in her voice. "Is this an arranged marriage?" their mother looked at her sadly. Amu felt her heart clench.

_Why were they doing this to her? Why?_

Their father rose from his throne and slowly began to make his way to his daughter, "Amu, please understand that this is for the best." "Kukai met Utau! They weren't set up! Why me?" Alternate Amu demanded of their parents.

Amu looked at Kairi and Yaya for an answer. The Time Keeper gave her a sad smile while Kairi lowered his head. Amu looked back at the scene before her with pained eyes. _Please don't make me do this…_

"Amu," Mama stood up and rushed to embrace her daughter who was on the verge of tears, "when you become Queen, you will have numerous responsibilities. There will hardly be enough time for you after your coronation for… romance." The young girl broke down and sobbed into her mother's dress. "B-But… do I even know him? Are you letting me get married to a complete stranger?" Amu whimpered.

Papa shook his head, "Don't worry, Amu. We will never do that." "Th-then, who am I marrying?" Amu looked up, her cheeks stained with tears. No one answered but then the silence in the room was broken by the sound of the Throne Room door opening…

A young man with messy silver hair and platinum eyes stepped into the room. He was clad in a black button down and dark buckled pants. He bowed to the Queen and King respectively. His eyes darted towards Amu who had her mouth hanging open.

"Kyle…"

Kyle Shikiyori stood up and gave Amu an uneasy smile. "Hello, Princess." Amu closed her eyes and took in a shaky breath. When she opened her eyes once more, she turned to her father, "I'm marrying Kyle?" "Yes." He answered softly.

Kyle was Amu's best guy friend. They've been together since childhood and they got along quite well so he seemed to be the most likely man to marry Amu at such short notice. "My Queen; my King, may Amu and I have a moment alone please?" Kyle asked politely. The Queen and King looked at each other in silent agreement. Mama stroked Amu's hair once more before letting her go and following her husband out the door. Once it shut behind them, Amu snapped.

"Kyle, what the hell? What's going on? Are we seriously getting married?" Amu rushed to her friend and punched him on the shoulder. Kyle winced, "Hey, if I get hurt, so does ELi." "Speaking of your sister, where is she?" Amu looked around.

"Help!"

Everyone in the room turned to the window. A hand was waving at them frantically. "Can I get some help here?" "ELi! What are you doing?" Amu ran to the window.

ELi looked up at her. The younger twin was clinging to the vines that crept up the side of the castle. "Idiot. There is such a thing as a door, you know?" Kyle leaned over and seized his sister's wrists, yanking her into the room. ELi yelped as she crashed to the floor on top of her brother. "Aw, damn… your chest is harder than the floor…" the silver haired girl gave her brother a cheeky smile.

Kyle grinned back at her and sat up with his sister on his lap. Amu rolled her eyes, "God, you guys are disgusting…" Kyle smirked as he raised an eyebrow at his friend, "Oh, you ain't seen anything yet." He suddenly grabbed ELi's chin and brought her face closer to his own. His eyes were half closed as their lips came closer. "K-Kyle…" she whispered. "Sh, I'll be gentle. I promise." His lips barely moved as the words escaped from them. His lips which were coming closer until...

"Pervert!"

ELi's fist came in contact with her brother's cheek. "What the hell were you thinking? God, Kyle, I love you but I'm not _in love_ with you! Perverted idiot!" the young girl began battering her twin with punches and slaps. Amu had to use her full strength to pry her friend away from him. ELi swung her leg and kicked Kyle in the head. "Ow!" Both twins cried out simultaneously. ELi rubbed the side of her head. "Damn… this is what I hate about being twins!"

Amu gave her a sad smile. "What?" ELi asked. "I'm just thinking that when I marry your brother, I'll have to put up with this for the rest of my life." Amu laughed. ELi embraced the pinkette, "Aw, Amu! Don't cry! Kyle's snoring won't be that bad!" "Hey! I do not snore!" Kyle got up from the floor. Amu giggled but then sighed.

"I just can't believe that this is happening to me… I mean, I'm getting _married_!" Amu gasped. ELi looked at her brother who nodded silently. The young girl gave Amu one more squeeze before leaving the room. The Princess watched her curiously, "What was that?"

Kyle cleared his throat to gain her attention. "She just wanted to give us some privacy." He frowned uneasily, "Amu, I have to do this right…" The girl stared at him with a blank expression. Kyle took Amu's hand in his own as he slowly went down on one knee before her. Amu's golden eyes widened as she finally realized what was going on.

Kyle produced a ring of gold with a ruby in the middle from his pocket. "Hinamori Amu," he started, "would you please give me the greatest honor… to have you as my wife?" Fresh tears began to roll down Amu's cheeks. Kyle gave her hand an affectionate squeeze. "Y-Yes." Amu choked out, covering her mouth with her free hand in order to stop the sobs which were welling up in her throat.

She didn't know if they were tears of joy… or tears of anguish.

Kyle smiled at her as he gently slipped the ring into her ring finger. He got up and embraced Amu tightly. The young girl sobbed into his chest, her slim form wracking with the force.

Kairi, Yaya and Amu watched as the two intertwined forms began to slowly disappear into this air. Amu's eyes were red with tears and small gasps escaped her lips. She hugged herself, as if she was going to fall to pieces and doing so would stop her from breaking.

The Samurai and Time Keeper looked at their Princess with pity. They could see her shattering before their very eyes. "What is this?" Amu's voice was barely above a whisper that Kairi even had to lean forward to hear. "Why is this sort of thing happening to me?" Amu turned to the couple, despair in her eyes.

"What kind of a future is this? I'm not marrying that man! I don't love him! I love Ikuto! Where is Ikuto? I want him!"

"Amu, Ikuto and you never met. He doesn't even know that you or Seiyo exists! The same could be said for you." Kairi tried to break it to her as gently as possible. If she shattered in one go, they would never be able to bring her mind back…

Anguish tore at Amu's heart. Ikuto didn't know about her? How could he not? He loves her!

Kairi seemed to be able to read her thoughts. "Since your family was never overthrown, there was never a reason for you to try and escape to Ikuto's world. You never met Tadase or Rima or Nadeshiko or Nagihiko or faced all those dangers."

Amu gaped at him. Suddenly, a terrifying thought settled into her mind. It sent her down on her knees, her figure wracking with furious sobs. Sorrow made her body grow cold and frail. "I-If I never met Ikuto... then that means that..." she couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence. No. It was too painful. Too unbearable. Acknowledging it would surely shatter her.

"Yes," Kairi murmured, "everything that went on between you... never happened. Your love for each other doesn't exist."

An ear splitting wail escaped Amu's lips. One of her hands fisted her hair while the other clutched at her heart. She could feel it. Oh God, she could _feel_ herself shattering. Every wonderful and glorious memory with Ikuto ran through her mind yet seemed to fade away into nothing.

_No! I don't want to forget! Not him! Not Ikuto! Please don't take him from me!_

Yaya sat down next to Amu and wrapped a comforting arm around the girl's shaking shoulders. The pink haired lady took in a shaky breath. Her heart clenched as more memories began to play vividly yet quickly dissolve into darkness.

_His eyes… what color were they? Green? Blue? Brown? Black?_

_His hair… what did it feel like through my fingers? Soft? Was it long? Or short?_

_His body… was it warm against mine? Cold? Hard? Soft?_

_His lips… what did they feel like? Did he ever kiss me? Why can't I remember his smile?_

_His face… how did he look like? Was he attractive? What was the shape of his face?_

_His voice… what did it sound like? How did he say my name?_

_But most importantly… who was he? I don't remember his name… Who am I talking about?_

The tremors rolling through Amu's body stopped almost immediately. Yaya glanced at her Princess, concern etched onto her face. What she saw made her blood run cold.

Amu's livid golden eyes had darkened to a dull bronze. No emotion swirled in them. They were cold, empty… lifeless. Her cheeks were stained with tears. He skin was deathly pale and her eyes were sunken.

"Amu?"

The girl's head slowly rose up at the mention of her name. Kairi caught a glimpse of her face and knew at once what had happened. _She had shattered._

Yaya realized it as soon as she saw Amu's eyes. When people shatter, there was no more hope for them. They would be like the living dead. A body without a soul. Without a soul, a body is useless and it will wither and die. That's what will happen to Amu. But the young girl wasn't going to let that be.

"Amu, wake up!" she grabbed the Princess by her shoulders, shaking her roughly, "Don't go now! We need you! We're so close to beating that meanie, Kazuomi!" The girl didn't respond and only looked on with a blank expression. Tears began to flow down Yaya's face, "Please! Everyone is trying to help you! Utau, Tadase, Nadeshiko and Nagihiko, Rima, Kairi and I!" she begged desperately.

When Amu didn't respond once more, Yaya finally screamed, "_**WHAT ABOUT IKUTO? ARE YOU JUST GONNA LEAVE HIM THERE? HE'S EXPECTING TO SEE YOU WHEN HE WAKES UP! YOU LOVE EACH OTHER! YOU NEED EACH OTHER! SO WAKE UP!**_"

Yaya's declaration worked better than a slap in the face and a bucket of ice cold water all at the same time. Amu's body jerked violently. Memories all rushed back to her like a tsunami wave.

_His eyes… They were blue; the color of sapphire._

_His hair… it felt like silk through her fingers._

_His body… it was warm and fit hers' perfectly._

_His lips… they were warm and gentle whenever he kissed her. He would always smirk at her after each one._

_His face… he was gorgeous. She was so lucky to have him. He was absolutely flawless, a work of art. And he was hers'._

_His voice… it was as smooth as melted chocolate. He would always say her name like a prayer; and the way it rolled of his tongue sent shivers down her spine._

_He was Tsukiyomi Ikuto. The love of her life, her Soulmate; her one and only. He held her in place, not gravity. He was the better half of her, the missing puzzle piece that completed her life._

Kairi let out a breath he had unconsciously been holding. Life was returning to Amu's eyes once more. The girl raised her hands to her face and began to sob uncontrollably. "I shattered, didn't I?" she whispered, "I… I forgot about Ikuto." Kairi nodded sadly, "But you were lucky. Yaya can't stand seeing people shattering. She tries to save them but… none have survived. You are the first and probably the only one…" Amu bit her lip to stop anymore whimpers from escaping. She took in a shaky breath and wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"Kairi; Yaya… this is just a vision of what would have been if Kazuomi hadn't taken over right?" Amu asked. The two nodded. The Princess raised her eyes to the ceiling thoughtfully. "I thought it would be better. You know, none of this happening and all. But," she frowned slightly, "So much has happened _because _of Kazuomi taking over. I've met so much people and we've all gone through Hell and back together. I have Ikuto now and there is nothing else in the world that would make me happier than having him by my side forever."

Yaya gave her friend a gentle hug. "That's why… as bad as it may sound, I don't regret what has happened. I don't regret anything I've ever done." Amu smiled. Kairi nodded in approval and Yaya laughed aloud. "Well," started Kairi, "now that we've got that settled, why don't we head back? You need to rest."

The two girls looked at each other with similar smiles and nodded. The Samurai held out his hands and they took one each. He pulled them to their feet. Yaya took out the hourglass from behind her and turned it the other way so the sand was flowing in the right direction.

"Time Flow: _Restore._"

Everything unraveled itself until Amu, Kairi and Yaya were once more standing outside the cottage by the trees. Amu gave a stretch and looked up at the sky. "Amu," Yaya called for the girl's attention. "Hm?" Amu turned to her. Yaya shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, "You don't regret _not_ regretting, do you? I mean… things were really bad." Amu smiled kindly. She shook her head, "Yaya, there's nothing I would change about what happened. If those events hadn't occurred, I wouldn't have met everyone, now would I?"

Yaya grinned widely and threw her arms around the young girl in a tight hug. They broke apart and Amu thanked them for showing her the alternate future. She then left and went back to her room with Ikuto.

* * *

-*_**Amu's P.O.V.*-**_

I stood by the doorway, watching Ikuto's sleeping form.

I watched the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed in and out. I studied the way his hair fell over his eyes as his head was tilted slightly to his right. A small smile graced my features as I silently tip toed to the bed. I lay down beside him, making sure not to wake him up.

I moved closer to his body and relished in its warmth. Suddenly, his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me firmly to his body. My head collided with his shoulder as he buried his in my hair. My smile grew wider as I put my ear to his chest.

I listened to the steady rhythm of his heart beat and paced my breathing with his own. Before I fell asleep to the sound of his heart, I whispered to myself, "No regrets at all…"

* * *

_Coming soon on Madness In Wonderland..._

_"So what is it you would like to ask of us, Fujisaki - san?_

_The Dusk and the Dawn shared a single glance before turning to the Samurai. "We would like you to use Time Warp to help us invade the castle."_

_The young man's blue green eyes narrowed. "You know that we do not use Time Warp to aid anyone on either side of battle." "But," Nadeshiko started, "You used it to save my brother and I! Why not use it to save the kingdom?" Yaya shook her head. "We did not help someone win a fight nor did anyone lose. We did it to save, not to win."_

_Tadase's hand balled into tight fists. "Are you saying that if Nadeshiko or Nagihiko had died, it wouldn't have made any difference? Kairi, we're at war here! The fate of Seiyo rests in our hands and you won't even help us make things turn out for the better!"_

_"It isn't fair to use Time against and opponent."_

_"It isn't fair to just let innocents die either! Not while we have a chance to save them!"_

_"How sure are you you will succeed?"_

_

* * *

_

**Ikuto: **What awaits everyone in the next chapter: _The Battles Within Us..._?

**Amu: **Blackimi isn't back yet, is she?

(Everyone shakes their head)

**Kyle: **I couldn't find her. She disappeared a while after I chased her.

**Ikuto: **Where could that idiot have gone?

**Nagihiko: **(runs in) GUYS! ALL OF OUR STUFF IS GONE!

**Everyone: **WHAT?

**Nagihiko:** Our trailers, the food, the money, our clothes and everything is GONE!

**Amu:** What the hell is going on?

**Nagihiko: **This was taped to the door of the studio (hands a note)

-*Letter*-

_Dear Ungrateful, birthday forgetting bastards,_

_ Hi! This is Blackimi speaking/writing! I would like to inform you all that I have taken everything you own and shipped them and myself off to somewhere you don't need to know about! Let this serve as a lesson to all of you that birthdays are very important! As important as the air we breathe and the reviews I get for my fanfiction!_

_ Unfortunately, you all just had to be the idiots you are (including you Ikuto) and just decided to forget my birthday, stop breathing and not even bother to review. Do you know what happens if forget to do either of them?_

_ YOU DIE!_

_ Plain and simple. So you will all die. I have set the studio to automatically lock down as soon as you finish reading this note. A nuclear bomb will detonate exactly five seconds after lock down. I bid my farewells to you losers and I wish you all had a wonderful life. Well, as wonderful as it can get after some years._

_PEACE OUT!_

_- ELi O_o_

-*End of Letter*-

**Utau: **...She's not serious is she?

(Locks suddenly appear and doors and windows and any means of possible escape is blocked and sealed)

**Kukai: **HOLY SHIT! SHE IS!

(everyone runs around screaming)

**T minus 5... **

**Amu: **Ikuto, I love you! I think you are the sexiest thing alive and I wish we could have fucked more!

**4... **

**Kairi: **I cheated on all my tests! I am not smart at all! I got everything from Wikipedia!

**3... **

**Rima: **Nagihiko, I'm pregnant and the baby's yours!

**2...**

**Kyle:** ELi, you're a bitch...

**1...**

**Tadase: **I'M GAY!

(nuclear explosion detonates and everybody dies)

-*Letter*-

_Oh, yeah! Don't forget to **R & R**!_

_PEACE OUT!_

_- ELi O_o_

-*End of Letter*-


End file.
